Thirty Tales Of Gray
by Sweet Misa
Summary: The Gray family has been through a lot both past, present, and future. As the family grows so do their stories. A Sort of Sequel to Spotlight with stories from all over the Family Gray.
1. GINNY GRAY: My Dad is Sylar

**Summary:** The Gray family has been through a lot both past, present, and future. As the family grows so do their stories. A Sort of Sequel to Spotlight with stories from all over the Family Gray.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Heroes which includes the characters created for the show. I do how ever own the random OCs that pop up. Including, but not excluding the Gray children.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the story! The tales that follow may jump around a bit and are in no particular order. One story might take place in the story Spolight, some before, and some after. I promise this to be any interesting story centering around all the family Gray.

GINNY GRAY: My Dad Is Sylar!

The halls were just as crowded as any other day. I glanced at the career day banners lining the gold and green hall ways. Career day was the worse day in the history of worse days. It was just a way for the teachers and students to feel like they were doing good. Oh you're going to be a lawyer. You're going to be a doctor. Look at the lawyers and doctors.

I sunk close to the both where Angie mellowed out. She was wearing black high tops, a silver skirt, fish net stockings, and a dark indigo halter. Her raccoon eyed face was laughing with a fellow senior who was part of the news team at our school. Angie Petrelli just happened to be pining for a spot as co-anchor after Ted Yeager's accident, leaving him in the hospital for two months. I still wasn't convinced Angie hadn't used her gravity mojo to help that along.

"Ginny," She called catching my arm. "Have you decided we should be the first female team in the history of Montgomery High?" I shook my head, but she still handed me a camera, which kind of felt good in my hands.

"Not today," I glanced up at my friend. "Today I. . . " Then silence. No words because I was staring at a site that no one should see. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I passed Angie's confused and heavily made up face. I bounded toward the shocker.

"Dad," the heavy hissed almost curse escaped my lips. One hand was slammed on the table as the other tightened around the video camera. "What are you doing here?"

My father looked up from under his lashes. He hadn't aged since he was around thirty or so. Which creped me out sometimes. Like now cause Laura Jenson was checking him out. Vomit in my mouth. He was wearing The Company suit. He had on a plain old black tie, and was filling out a form looking toward me. A smile came across his face.

"Ginny!" He stood up happily. "Hi, are you looking into a film career?"

"What?" He pointed out I still had Angie's camera. "No, I . . . never mind. What are you doing here?" Again I repeated the question. Then I noticed the Helping Hands sign. The sign for The Company. "Who else is here? Uncle Luke, Peter, Mom?" I whispered the word mom for some strange reason. Despite having to age while Dad stayed young, Mom had managed to look very put together. So put together Noah's friends were too eager to come over even now he was in college. I could only imagine how a group of high schoolers would look at her.

"It's just me." He assured. I was about to ask what he was doing here again when he answered. "I am just here looking for internships, Ginny. Our paperwork has to get filed somehow. It's a good working experience for some kids. Besides once inside the main base, Gloria can tell if they are special." Right Gloria the touch and tell woman. She was a bitch.

"Well it's weird having you in school." I folded my arms across my chest uneasy as Laura kept eyeing the booth. I wanted to give her a death glare, but Dad was looking right at me.

"Hi Mr. Gray!" Angie of course had to greet my dad, former serial killer gone good then gone bad then gone good, now he was just on the edge. This delighted Peter Petrelli's goth daughter to no end. Her dark shoulder length brown hair bobbed as she smiled at my dear old Dad. "Here for Helping Hands." She badly winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am, Angie. How is your brother? I haven't seen him in a while." I turned my face away.

I could care less how PJ was doing. He was just as annoying as any kid brother, except this one knew about the future. I walked to the edge of the table flipping though the applications. Normal questions. All of them were normal. I frowned a bit wishing just a tiny bit of excitement in the application. Out of the corner of my eye someone passed me.

"Excuse me can I ask you what exactly Helping Hands does?" No Laura no! Get away from this booth! Damn I wished I had mental powers! I really did. I tried to hold back the anger, but I saw my hands sparking. Tiny purple sparks danced across my knuckles.

"Try to hold on Gin." Angie encouraged as I blocked the rest of my father and Laura's conversation out. Somehow 'Whistle While You Work' got trapped in my head replacing the conversation, which ended with Laura taking an application. We walked over slowly for my sake.

"So you hate her?" He asked with a quick little knowing smile. It was easier to talk to Dad than Mom for me simply because he understood me more do to our shared ability.

"With a passion." I sighed taking the empty seat behind the desk.

"Tell me about it." He kept his smile really interested in my life. Teenage life dealing with boys and junior prom. Maybe he was missing Noah oh too much, but I needed a vent.

"Uh, Mr. Gray, I think I should warn you when Ginny rants . . . " I turned and stuck an evil glare at her. She sunk back in her own chair.

"I can take it." He encouraged me. I nodded.

"Well it started in eighth grade. First time she was in my class and every time I opened my mouth she would make a noise, like she was disgusted with me. Then in the locker room at gym she'd tease me for having big thighs, which is apparently your fault." I shot a look at him, but he just shook his head, smiled, and encouraged me to continue. "I digress. Then every time she's in my class she gives me dirty looks and at Homecoming last year she totally wore the same dress as me and I nearly sliced her little brain open. . .if I could." My hands buzzed with purple sparks. Luckily we weren't close to an electrical box otherwise the power would be way down. Angie and I learned that the hard way.

"Popular girl, huh?" He glanced at her as she scribbled down more of her info as her friends blocked her from my vision. "How did you manage to stop from killing her?" Wow he was saying it with curiosity. Was I about to teach my father a thing or two about not killing people? According to Mom the last person he killed was two years ago. Though his record was four years.

"I stepped in Mr. Gray." Angie stated proudly. "I actually kind of used my ability to keep her grounded." She let out a soft laugh.

"I'm done Mr. Gray." I recognized Laura's sappy sweet voice. I didn't bother to look up. Wasn't worth it.

"Alright Miss Jenson I will be giving that to my superior." Angie let a grin come across her face just because her father was now head of the Company. I rolled my eyes at her, but I could see Laura thought the paten Gray eye roll, which had been founded by my mother, Elle Gray, was for her. "We'll give you call if a position is available." Laura gave a smile at my father then looked toward me coldly.

"Oh Miss Jenson, this is my daughter Ginny." He motioned me to stand up as he stood as well. "She's a junior here and she works at Helping Hands as well." I gave a decent smile because slowly I was getting where he was going.

"Daughter?" Obviously she thought he was young because she looked almost shocked.

"He's fifty three." I said with a sigh. She almost fell backwards. Angie let out a hard laugh behind me.

"What?" She was utterly confused about the whole thing. Maybe she was embarrassed she hit on a fifty three year old man. Maybe she was embarrassed she hit on my father. Either way she was wide eyed. She snapped a look up at my father. "Then Noah Gray is . . ." Three, two, one, and she was faster gone then I could have been on lightening.

"See I'm a good father." He told me.

"You'd be even a better one if you used your mojo to slice that pretty little skull of hers open." I tilted my head to the side watching her gather her friends away.

"Have I taught you nothing Gin-Gin?" My heart halted at his pet name for me. He stared off tilting his head like I had. "You kill for power that's all." A wicked grin plastered my mug.

"Your dad is awesome." Angie mumbled behind me. I looked up at my father as the wheels in his head started turning.

"My dad is Sylar." And with that look I knew it wasn't long before his two year streak would run out.


	2. THE GRAY FAMILY: The Story Of Pie

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review ellavee. I promise syelle fluff and more! Nonstop enjoyment.

THE GRAY FAMILY: The Story Of Pie

"Gabriel don't touch!" Elle was five paces away from slapping her husband's hand from reaching her pie. He merely laughed giving a decent smile. Ginny giggled at the table loving the fact her daddy was getting in trouble.

"But it smells so good." He said innocently going behind the woman in order to attempt to rid her of her apron. Elle found herself smiling glancing at her children. Noah was patiently waiting, but still eyed his father as if to try and sneak a piece of the delicious peach pie.

"You're showing a bad example for our children." She whispered turning to face him. She leaned against the sink as he smiled in his thick rimmed glasses, white button down shirt, and dark dress pants. He held her face giving her a sweet kiss.

"I am a bad example." He told her deviously. She rolled her eyes slapping his cheek playfully.

"Do I need to add pie theft to the list of the things you've done wrong?" The man laughed at his wife as his son smiled and went back to coloring in his book.

"Dada bad." The two year old child cooed patting the rubix cube on her high chair. Gabriel immediately turned his attention to his youngest child. He took her from her high chair lifting her in the air. A playful squeal escaped her lips.

"Daddy was just trying to taste some of Mommy's delicious pie, Gin-Gin." He swirled her around to which she responded with more cute screams. Elle was busy setting the table for the pie. Noah helped his mother taking his crayons away as well as his Transformer coloring book. He placed his daughter back in her high chair as she touched his cheek. The man smiled loving her much more than he ever thought possible, but then again he loved all his family in that way.

"Mommy, why is your pie so good?" Noah pondered curiously. It was clear to everyone in the household that Elle was not the greatest of chefs. Anything with cheese on it usually burned, anything with salt in it had too much of it, and her tablespoons always seemed to turn into teaspoons. Her pie was flawless though. Peach especially. Even grumpy old Mrs. Petrelli agreed. There was nothing like Elle Gray's peach pie.

"Because my grandmother showed me how to make it when I was little." Elle replied messing with her son's blonde mop. Gabriel toyed with Ginny giving her a teething ring as Elle recalled her tale. "When I was your age I used to always watch my grandmother when she made pie. Everyone loved her pie. It was delicious and famous among all her grandchildren. One day she showed me how to make it and I still remember." She turned to retrieve the peach pie.

Noah smiled understanding the story well. His father was sitting just across from him watching the two year old fairly closely for a moment before he decided it was safe to look at his son.

"You know your mother first tempted me with her delicious pie when we first met." He recalled as Elle set the hot dish on a pot holder. Noah nodded knowing the story well. His mother told him how her and Daddy met when he asked when he was just about four years old. His parents never lied to him. He knew his father had been a bad guy before, but after he was born he wanted to be someone he could be proud to call his father.

"Peach just happened to be your favorite." She joked thinking Gabriel had just been a big old flirt at the time. She had recalled the longing in his eyes when she looked at him during those precious moments they had with pie and ziti. This was rightfully all before she tried to get him to kill someone.

"It is. I wasn't lying." Elle started to serve the pie looking over at her daughter who gave a big yawn.

"Are you ready for sleep Ginny?" She asked going to pick her little girl up from the seat. The two year olds eyes were half closed as her mother picked her up. Her head fell against the blonde's shoulder. "I'm going to put her to sleep. You eat that pie either of you and I will zap you both." Noah placed his hands in his lap watching his mother walk away.

As a toddler he had been prone to torture the family dog, Joker who was currently taking a rest by the back door. His mother would always give him a little electric shock whenever he hurt the dog too badly or did something bad. It only hurt a bit and he learned his lesson. Gabriel laughed at Noah's reaction tapping his fork softly to the plate.

"Were you sad when you knew Mommy betrayed you?" Gabriel snapped his head back at his smart little guy. He half expected the question, but not too much.

"Yes, a lot actually. My heart felt tight and broken. I felt like she just used me, but now I know Mommy always loved me. Even then she wanted to help me, but she had to do the bad things the people told her." Gabriel shrugged a bit looking down at his empty plate.

"Because of Grandpa, right?" He glanced up at Noah who was smiling wanting as much approval as possible.

"Right champ." He messed with his hair something Noah disliked, but had to deal with from both of his parents.

The soft faint music from upstairs of Elle singing reminded Noah of his own bedtime. The seven year old claimed he was too big to be sung too, but he clearly didn't mind his mother's voice. Elle Gray wasn't the greatest singer, but whenever she sang to her children they thought she could star on Broadway.

Noah listened to the sound of her voice softly echoing through the house. Noah knew she was rubbing her daughter's back in her big girl bed she always wanted. The boy listening as the Mocking Bird song died off. A quick goodnight and faint footsteps signaled she was coming. Gabriel was just about to bit into his pie. A quick zap toward his fork stopped that.

"Bad example." She whispered as Noah smiled at his dad getting in trouble. Gabriel merely rubbed his hand trying to get the feeling back. She sat in the chair beside her husband serving out the rest of the pie.

"Mommy," Noah asked as she handed him his pie. "Did you ever want to stop working for Grandpa?" Elle looked over at her son then at Gabriel. She had answered this question to him a long time ago.

"Yes, when I met your father. I wanted nothing more to be a normal woman." She said with a smile.

"But we aren't normal." Noah said being the first to eat the pie. "We're all special. Even your pie is special Mommy because it helped you and daddy become closer." The couple exchanged looks and knew their son was completely right.

"Pie's delicious, honey." Gabriel replied after taking his first bite.

"Not as good as when we ate it in your apartment." Elle cooed and he softly laughed knowing pie and love would continue to flow in the Gray household.


	3. ELLE BISHOP: I Love Him, I Hurt Him

**Author's Note:** el85: Just cause you asked I will definitely write how Elle told Gabriel she was pregnant . . . again.

btw I'm holding off on the whole Elle dying and Gabriel not thing. At least for now. If you guys have any thoughts on what you'd like to see in this story throw them out there. I'm actually running out.

The following story takes place during the episodes "Villains"

ELLE BISHOP: I Love Him, I Hurt Him

_It's over. It's done. Another job well done Elle. You gave him a push over the edge. You destroyed his life when he thought you had changed him. _

The guilt is in my head. Lounging at me with the truth. I destroyed him. I betrayed him. My body quivers not for Trevor's death, but for Gabriel's decent. I feel like the worse person alive. I'm pretty sure I am. I got one of the sweetest guys on Earth to become a serial killer. I know this will only get worse. What he described to me is not like any other ability I have come across.

_You can't change what you have done. He's going to hate you forever. It's going to haunt you. You aren't going to get over it. He's not like the others. He can go wrong. Very wrong. His ability lies in death. _

Again my guilt is overwhelming. I close my eyes and wish the pain to stop. My heart is racing from running to the van, but also racing because I almost stopped him. If I would have stayed longer. Explained somehow. Told him who I was and what I did to him. Even if he killed me it would have been better then living with the guilt.

_This is coming back to you. What goes around comes around Elle. You'll see him again. _

The last sentence gets butterflies building up inside me. I'll see him again. Why does that make me want to scream out to the world that I . . . ? So this is what it is like to care about someone? More than Daddy or myself. I do actually care about him. He was a nice, clean cut watcher maker from Queens before I came to him, before Suresh got ideas in his head.

_Are you happy you saved him from hanging? If you left him there you wouldn't have to push him. You wouldn't have to care. He wouldn't have known you or the pain of knowing you. _

I am happy though. Happy I saved him. Happy I knew him. Somehow he has changed me. I feel worse and better about myself. Worse for deceiving him. Better for finding someone who can look at me like he did. I close my eyes and see his face. Eyes focused on me, but not like the other boys focus. Not like the prisoners stare lust filled. He actually stared at me like I was a divine being come down to rescue him. To take away his pain.

_You aren't that. You made him kill. You ruined him. Any chance he had at being normal. _

I know he never would have been normal. Neither will I, but if I just showed I cared just a bit maybe he wouldn't have reacted the way he did.

_He let you live. _

My heart falters realizing the statement is true. He let me go. He let me live even though he knew I betrayed him. He could have easily killed me. My power is far more powerful then the weirdo kid's. He let me leave in on piece with only minor bruises. I wonder if that means he cares. Does he care about me?

_No one cares about you Elle. You're a bitch, a tease, an unworthy daughter. _

No I know that is not true. In those moments with Gabriel I like to believe he gave a damn about me. I close my eyes tighter imagining myself holding him and he me. I can almost feel my arms tighten around his board frame. I never want to let go of him. I want him to keep holding me, even if that means I break. I want to be broken by him.

_You broke him. You can't fix this. It will come back to you Elle. It always does. _

I know that. I broke him. I broke something just when I fixed it. Like all my toys when I was little.

_Toys, yes, toys. Go back to your Company and play with your "toys". _

The prisoners are my toys and I shock and play with them. It makes it easy to be in control. I'm a sociopath. A sadist. I like it when people are hurt. Don't I?

_You changed him Elle. For better then worse. _

I know this, but it still hurts. I wish I could just leave. I wish I was strong enough to leave. I wish I didn't want to please Daddy so much. Why am I so weak? Why am I so helpless?

_That's who you are Elle. People don't change. _

But Gabriel did. He was sorry for killing that man. He made me feel special too. He made me feel wanted and I. . .

_Go home Elle. _

The words are true. I have to go home and forget. Forget about Gabriel, but I can't, not before I admit to myself all he meant to me.

_Then do it . _

I love him. I hurt him. And I can't think of anyone else I could possibly love like this again.


	4. GABRIEL GRAY: Strong

**Author's Note:** ellavee: daphne and elle bonding time to come! also I probably won't right something where elle dies or where she some how lives forever with Gabriel. It's too sad to even think about let alone write. So I'm going to go with more happy little stories mixed with vaguely sad ones.

The following story is a sort of companion to the last chapter only from Gabriel's point of view. ENJOY!

GABRIEL GRAY: Strong

She's everything to me now. Everything I could possibly hope for in a wife, a soon-to-be mother. I lie in our bed with her mumbling beside me holding onto my bare chest for life. She's a sound sleeper so I know if I move a bit she won't wake up.

I close my eyes feeling the memories wash over me as I stroke her hair. The first time I saw her I knew she was gorgeous. I also wondered why the most attractive woman I had seen in a while would be in a watch shop. I usually got older customers. Though everything she said was false at the time I still believed her now. She believed I deserved a second chance.

Dinner and desert dates followed. I showed her my secret because I wanted her to think I was special. Because I wanted her to see me as what I really was. Understand me. I needed someone to. And who better than this woman. This pretty little thing who I wanted more than anything.

Which each night and each day that passed in my courting of Elle Bishop I dreamed of her. The good dreams and the bad dreams. I dreamed of holding her and telling her how much she meant to me. I dreamed about killing her too. As I did with Brain Davis. Even before I knew that she was like me. Those dreams scared me. I didn't want to kill again. Especially the woman who saved me.

When she brought someone else over to what I thought was a private dinner jealously brewed. It wasn't a new emotion, but it felt too strong for someone I just met. As Trevor showed off his ability all I could look at was her. She looked so content and enjoying the stupid power. I could do more than he could. I was better than him. Tell me I'm good. Tell me I'm special. Elle please.

I didn't want Trevor's power. I never had used it after I took it. I killed him out of jealously. That knowing look in his eye whenever Elle left the room. Like he knew that I was falling hard for the blonde temptress and he was going to snatch her from me. I couldn't allow him to do that. Snatch the woman who saved me, brought me pie, called me a nice single guy, and invited me to places. I couldn't let her be with anyone else.

If she wouldn't have electrocuted me I would have tried to find her later. Search high and low for my angel with the broken watch. She did though and immediate betrayal welled up inside me. I pushed her away, but I didn't kill her. Trevor needed to pay for trying to steal what was mine. Even back then I knew she would be mine some day.

The next time I saw her was after I got the cheerleader's blood. After I shot Maya for thinking I could love her. I could only love one woman and it wasn't her. When I heard her speak my name as a curse I turned. My angel was on fire. Full of fury and rage. It felt terrific to see her again. My electric divinity. I shot at her and she shot at me. We played our little game until I healed up. I thought about her on and off. Even as I murdered her father I thought.

"If you weren't alive we could have had something." I whispered as I wiped my hands of his blood. "Now all I can do to stop the pain is kill her." It was the first time I admitted her betrayal caused me pain out loud. Her ability was worth stealing, but there were times where my judgment stood in the way.

When I had first started acquiring abilities I stole from those I thought didn't deserve their power. By my own judgment Elle should have never been on my hit list. She was the one woman who used her ability the right way. Not like Maya who was too afraid of her own shadow to use it. Not like Claire for whined about being different then fell off a roof and was glad she lived. No Elle used it how she wanted, but she hurt me, so she deserved to die.

I mocked her with her father's ability. His ability was useless to me and he was the second person I killed out of jealously. He had Elle all locked away. No way to come out and play with me. He made her do this. When I started slicing her head, she screamed and my insides rejoiced. The blue wave hit me and the feeling came over me. She was a survivor. Mine, all mine.

Of course then came the round of guess who's my daddy to which I responded by being a Petrelli for a month. Working for the Company made me understand Elle more. Being Bennet's partner was no walk in the park and I understood why she did a lot of things he said. He was a smart guy. Knew too much for his own good.

After I switched teams I was introduced to my vengeful angel. All full of electric and fight. I let her use me to release her rage, which lead to a lot of burns and flesh wounds, but the blood of an old Company founder healed me quickly. I used that time to play Dr. Phil. Help her forgive herself. When we talked in the cell I knew she was starting to feel something for me. Every touch she gave was a sign we were falling hard for each other. The angel and the monster.

Having her ability made me feel closer to her. Like I was a part of her. Like I always wanted to be from the moment I first laid eyes on her. My perfect electric divinity. When we were paired up I was hesitant. Mainly because knowing she would be in harm's way would be hard to bear. And I was right.

Either way it led to us being closer. With our abilities gone we both were knocked down a notch. To me it felt good. I could be Gabriel Gray, watchmaker in love with a strong woman who just happened to show up at my door. She felt lost without a purpose. Then I gave her one. I took her. I kissed her and made love to her making everything I ever wanted come true. The best day of my life, the worse for her because I rescued her from Bennet allowing myself to die.

When I died all I thought about was her. It was my moments with her that were my last. Seeing her face whispering no was my last visional. When I woke she wasn't there. I was alone. I was alone for a very long time. It felt like years. When I thought Bennet had killed her more grief then I knew filled me to the brim.

It was as if my heart was ripped out. My skin burned away. My entire being gone. Revenge was one of the few things I felt. So I acted on it and in doing so I found her again. After that we rarely ever were apart. I found who I was by loving her in many ways. Whether it was her leading me there physically or emotionally, she helped me become the man I was today.

"Gabriel." The here and now forced my eyes opened. Her eye lids flickered open, blue and gentle. Her lips pulled into a smile. I wanted nothing more than to hold her tight to my chest. "Do you feel it?" She moved my hand toward the bulge in her stomach.

Under her skin I felt the being shift. My heart leapt at the movement of our child growing inside her. Another thing she helped me become. A soon-to-be father. I smiled wishfully at her and she cuddled close to me.

"Our baby." The words whispered from my lips. Her ear pressed against my chest to listen to my beating heart.

"Is strong." She said as if finishing my sentence. "Like its father."

"Like its mother." I said as if correcting her. She didn't correct me, but happily sighed. And for the first time I knew our child would be okay. How couldn't it? We already loved it so much as we did each other. Strong.


	5. NOAH GRAY: When You’re Noah Gray

**Author's Note:** ellavee: i completely got the feeling that's how Gabriel actually felt through the whole season. God I wish the writers hadn't teased us with the pairing. *stops self from rant*

el85: I think I some how connected with Gabriel last chapter. OH! I definately and having wishful thinking that Elle wasn't dead. I only watched the fourth volume because I heard Dan Bryd (Luke, huge fan of his work in Salem's Lot, the new one, haven't seen it watch it) was going to be on.

Anyway this chapter is basically a summary of Noah Gray's life. And I have to give credit to Stephenie Meyers (Twilight Author) for the lay out idea from something I read on her site, "Being Jacob Black".

Okay enough with the ramblings. Enjoy the chapter.

NOAH GRAY: When You're Noah Gray

When you're Noah Gray you get a lot of attention from everyone and a lot of naughty looks. You have a great family. Mom, Dad, uncle, and people who think you are just the cutest. You also have people looking at you wondering if you will turn out rotten like Mommy and Daddy used to be.

When you're old enough to understand how things work your ability manifests and it is fun. You get to be like Mommy and Daddy. Shock and push. As you age you understand more. Mommy can't cook, except for pies. Daddy is good at fixing broken toys. Uncle Luke is always trying to help Mommy with her papers and Daddy sometimes doesn't like it.

When you're three years old Mommy has the idea to get a puppy. You can clearly see Daddy is not too fond of the idea. You understand the idea of protection. Keeping bad things away from people you want safe. You know someday you can be big enough to protect Mommy. You don't understand why Daddy thinks puppies are bad. You have seen puppies in the park and on TV. They aren't so bad. Not as bad as the scary man who captured you.

When you remember the time a big man captured you and took you to the colorful lady you shiver and want to cry. Mommy and Daddy couldn't find you for two sun rises. The lady seemed nice, but you understand any lady who would keep you from your Mommy and Daddy is not very nice. You don't try to leave because you cannot get far. You are barely able to run and not very far. You can talk and tell the lady you want your Mommy and Daddy back. She tells you that she is going to be your new Mommy.

You know that is wrong. You instantly don't like her. You can't have a new Mommy. Your Mommy is your Mommy. You get mad at her for saying it, but you know Mommy is going to be worried like the time you accidently went invisible at the park. Mommy cried and you didn't like it. You wonder if Mommy was crying when you were gone. When you cry people tell you it is okay and everything is good, but with the colorful lady she tells you to be quiet and watch the colors.

She draws nice colors with her crayons that mush into her hands. Her eyes are white and you see her draw your Mommy. It is clear that the picture lady is your Mommy because of her yellow hair and blue sparks. You see in the picture that she is shocking the colorful lady. Soon the picture comes to life and Mommy and Daddy come for you. Mommy hugs you tight and her wet cheeks bury into your small body. You tell her you're fine. You ask her why the lady took you. Mommy shakes her head and wipes away your tears.

Daddy is looking at the colorful lady with a look you have only seen when Mommy takes you to the tick tock shop where he fixes watches and clocks. He turns to Mommy who shakes her head and says things you don't understand.

"Don't do it Gabriel." She says as she holds you to her chest. "She's not worth it." You don't understand this and it bothers you.

"She took Noah." He's very angry and you try to see why. "If anyone deserves it she does." You see Daddy point a finger at the lady's head. Mommy buries your face in her shoulder as she walks away to take you back home.

You peek over Mommy's shoulder and your brown eyes get all wide. Red is seeping from the lady's forehead and you see it pooling up around her. You recognize it. Blood. The same liquid when you fell off the swing. The same when Mommy hurt herself cooking. You know that blood is when people are hurting. Daddy is hurting the lady you figure out. Somehow that makes you happy. She made you cry and took you away from your Mommy and Daddy. She should hurt.

When Mommy is tucking you in you ask her what happened to the lady. She hesitates and you know that Daddy did more than hurt the lady. You ask if Daddy killed her. She is surprised to hear you ask that, but knows you are smart. You've heard things from the big people when Mommy brings you to work. The big girl with the feathers always looks at you funny and when Daddy is around looks at him funny too. Other people look at you funny too. One time when you were in the kitchen with Lulu you hear her and feather girl talking.

"The kid has to be a bad seed from how his parents are." Feather girl says to Lulu who is very nice. She always makes you sugar cookies.

"He is the greatest little boy in the whole world Sparrow." She smiles when she talks about you and her smile is contagious. "My mom and dad weren't great either, but I'm okay."

"Your father wasn't a brain snatching serial killer." When you hear those words it implants in your mind.

You spend a good part of the day breaking down the sentence. You think serial is the thing you eat for breakfast when Mommy is in a hurry and can't make waffles. You know that it isn't right. Cereal can't die or have a brain. You try to forget about it, but you know big feather girl thinks your Daddy is a bad guy.

Mommy finally is able to look at you and tell you the truth. You're almost three years old, but you are smarter than the average child. Finally you hear the truth. Daddy was a bad guy because of something Mommy did, but she helped him be good again and now he is good. You then ask if hurting the lady was good. You know Mommy said not to, but you wonder if she changed her mind. Mommy pauses and you wait like a good boy. You are very good at waiting. She says that Daddy's power makes him hurt people sometimes, but only bad people.

The next day you see Daddy and hug him tight. He explains more to you about his power and what it does. He tells you he hurt lots of people in his life including some people he loved, but that he could never hurt you or Mommy. You ask Daddy if he uses his power to protect and he answers yes. You tell him you want to use your power to protect him and Mommy. He smiles and messes with your blonde hair saying when you're all big and strong you can.

So the little puppy Mommy brings home doesn't scare you. The dog is fun to play with and even Daddy gets used to the puppy. You want to name him. You tell Mommy and Daddy he has to have a cool name. You immediately start thinking over all the superheroes in your life. Both false and real. You have an odd obsession with Batman at the moment because he is a thinker like you, but unlike you he is not special with powers. You can't name the dog Batman though. He's not a bat or a man. The dog is troublesome though and steals your waffles and cookies. You decide that the dog should be called Joker. And Joker became a part of your family.

You tease the puppy which Mommy scolds you about. He's just a puppy. Sometimes you use Mommy's electric to shock the dog. Mommy does not like that. By your fourth birthday you'll stop, but not until you play some more with the pup.

When you're Noah Gray school is hard. All the children are boring and dull. They can't do what Mommy, Daddy, and you can. You try to see if they can, but all you do is get in trouble and have the bigger people talk to Mommy very badly. You know you aren't a bad boy, but Mommy tells you about secrets. Stuff you keep locked away from other people because it would be bad if they knew. So you don't show off anymore. Instead before school Mommy and sometimes Daddy play power games with you to help get your wiggles out.

You make some friends at school. You have play dates and in the summer before kindergarten you want to learn how to swim. That is when you find out Mommy is scared of something. She hates water. You remember when you were little she didn't like giving you a bath, but you always thought that had been your fault. Daddy teases Mommy on your first swimming lesson. That is when you learn Mommy can't swim either. When Daddy laughs you laugh and Mommy gets mad.

You learn how to swim with Daddy at Peter's house. Alex, your uncle's best friend, shows you his power of breathing underwater and Mommy feels safer, though she still can't swim. It takes the whole summer for her to learn, but Daddy eventually teaches her. You remember her shocking Daddy in the water knowing he can't get hurt. He is the only one who can teach Mommy. You remember that as a celebration of Mommy learning you went to a water park with a lot of people from Mommy's work. You remember playing with Danny, Claude and Daphne's son in the water.

When you are starting kindergarten Mommy surprises everyone saying she is having a baby. You'll be a big brother soon. You wonder if you should be excited about the new baby. You know you'll have to share everything like at school, but you also know you can protect the baby. Daddy is excited always helping Mommy because he says that Mommy is carrying the baby in her tummy. You think it's weird, but Daddy tells you that you were in Mommy's tummy.

You want to go to all of Mommy's doctor visits to make sure the baby is okay when Daddy is at work. You wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Lulu helps make a guessing game for you to make you feel special. You love the fact that the baby is coming, but things get bad soon.

At school during art time you draw bad pictures. You are remembering the colorful lady somehow. All the pictures are bad. You hate them. They're full of blood and death. You know Lulu is part of the death and you cry a lot. You make the teacher mad and sad, but you can't help it. You stick close to Lulu because you know a bad girl is going to come and shoot her head making the blood spill on her pretty clothes.

The teacher tells Mommy about the pictures. She knows you have the colorful lady's ability and is scared when she sees Lulu dead. She takes you to the Company, but it is too late. The girl had come in already and shot Lulu when she was protecting a little girl. Daddy shot the bad girl though, but things are confusing.

"That wasn't Claire. I shot her in the chest. She would have healed. It must be the shape shifter." Your Daddy says to Mrs. Petrelli.

You are sadder then you ever thought when Lulu died. You cry for a long time. Mommy takes you out of school for two days and tries to make you happy. She takes you to the park and toy stores. You hug her a million times saying that you will never let that happen to her or the baby. You are going to grow up big and strong. Eventually your tears are put away. You focus on your baby brother or sister coming.

When the day does come you don't know. Alex picks you up at school with the secret word you were taught. Uncle Luke is still at school, but going to meet you at the hospital. Alex is a cool person and you like him a lot, but you're too worried about Mommy and the baby to sit still and you are sorry for giving him a hard time.

Finally you get there. The lights are diming and you know Mommy is hurting. Alex explains that the doctors are helping your mother. You wait for what seems like forever. Peter's wife and daughter are in the waiting room with you. She smiles at you and shows you the baby who is older than your new sibling by a whole year. The baby smiles at you and so does Jenny. Then Peter comes out with a huge smile. He tells you, you have a baby sister. You are excited and follow Peter to Mommy and Daddy.

Mommy is holding the baby tight to her. Daddy lifts you up to see your new baby sister. She is so tiny. Tinier then Peter's baby. Her face is wrinkly and smushed, but you realize it was hard to come out of Mommy's tummy. Her hair is not blonde like yours and Mommy's, but dark like Daddy's. Her eyes are big and brown when they open up to look at you. You reach out your hand toward her and her tiny hand wraps around your finger. You know you will protect her even now. You don't have to be big and strong. You just have to love her.

After Ginny is born life goes on better. The crying makes you angry sometimes, but you understand that babies need to cry to get attention. They can't talk yet and you know once you cried too. You like it when Mommy let's you feed her. The loss of some attention is understandable and you focus on school and friends.

Play dates with normal friends ensue as well as becoming best friends with Danny Millbrook. He is special like you and in second grade you are in the same school though he is in first grade. You like playing hide and seek with Danny because he goes invisible and you like a challenge. You are great at school and science soon becomes your favorite subject. You dream of dissecting things and one day you and Danny pick worms from the ground and watch them. You like looking at animals because they are different and Danny finally persuades his parents to get him a ferret. Danny's ferret, Watson is funny looking, but he's fun to play with.

When Ginny is old enough to talk and walk you realize having a little sister can be annoying. She likes to pull your hair and call you No-no. You aren't sure how she came up with that nickname, but you ignore it for as long as you can. One day she pulls your hair so hard you zap her. She cries loud and hard. Mommy zaps you back for the mistake and you want to be sorry, but you can't. It hurt and she should hurt. When Daddy comes home he tells you not to do it again. It's hard to listen, but when Ginny finally says your name right asking you to play you smile and know you can be her big brother with no zapping.

As your sister grows you wonder if she is special. She hasn't shown any zapping like Mommy or moving things like Daddy, but she's still little. It isn't until you give her your rubix cube that you realize she is like Daddy. She gets that same curious look in her eyes and bam! She's fixed the messed up puzzle. You keep giving her puzzles and broken things to figure out. Almost all she fixes. You tell Mommy and Daddy, who are surprised by the whole thing. She has Daddy's power of knowing how things work. Somehow you are proud of your sister.

Things change when Ginny is three and you are eight. You hear a noise down stairs. Heavy boots and the sound of breaking glass. You want to get up, but hear a slight scream. Whispers are uttered from your mother and father. You sneak at the railing to see your parents are hovering over a masked figure. A burglar. You've seen them in cartoons.

"What should we do with him Gabriel?" Your mom asks as she pulls off his mask. He is a scruffy looking guy from what you can tell. You see your father shake his head examining his forehead. You see the look he gave to the colorful lady. He tried to break in he deserves to get hurt or dead.

"Can I fix him?" You slump behind the wall as Ginny toddles down the steps with her bear, Tuggy dragging on the carpeted steps.

You don't look anymore and only listen knowing your mother is going to state she can't while your father is curious. He always is curious. You know that.

"Ginny," Your mother whispers toward your sister.

"Elle, she needs an ability to protect herself. We can't protect her forever." A pain erupts in your system. You want it not to be true. Mommy and Daddy could be gone like Lulu someday. You block out the bad thoughts. You don't hear Mommy protest so you assume Daddy is going to let Ginny have the power of the man.

You run to your room using Danny's ability to be invisible and phase. You get out your crayons and paper and draw. You draw your little sister using her new power of purple lightning to run around the house. You know things got worse and better all at once. Ginny's new power annoys you. She's more of a show off then before, but you like it because it's cool and you get to use it.

When you are older you spend more and more time with friends. When Ginny gets in school you have more things to talk about. You help her with homework and studying. You get awards in the science fair twice. You love experiments and in eighth grade you realize what you want to do. You want to be a doctor. Help people like Mommy and Daddy, but in the way where you can look at the body.

When you a sophomore your best friend, Danny's father dies. It was on a mission and you help him out more than anyone else could. You are over at Danny's house helping his mom and him out for a good while. You understand what it is like to lose someone. Lulu weighs on your mind a lot these days. You wonder a lot what could have happened if you had told your mother about the pictures sooner.

Eventually things get better. You join the Company with Danny in your junior year. You and Danny become partners and quickly rise in the Company ranks. It is that year that the attack on the Company occurs. Your entire family was there including your sister and her best friend, Angie, Peter's goth princess daughter.

Half of Nathan Petrelli's team is inside, including Nathan himself. You get shot by some agents, but manage to remember how to heal after shooting Claire Bennet. You quickly go to your father's side, but he suggests you and Danny get to Peter, the head of the Company's operation. You agree, but not before Claire hits your twelve your old sister with a gunshot wound to the shoulder blade. You are about to kill her with a gunshot to the head, but your mother fries the girl's brain.

You and Danny encounter Matt Parkman on the way to Nathan and Peter's final showdown. He traps both of you in your oddest nightmares. You are trapped in a world where all your family is dead and Claire is coming at you to kill you. You don't do anything. You understand this is all a game and as the false Claire beats you, you figure it out. You talk to Danny saying that Matt Parkman is doing this. The man who killed his father is making him kill his friend. In the end Danny's mind is clear and he takes down Matt Parkman once and for all.

Both of you arrive at the final showdown where Nathan is fairly close to reaching Peter. You shoot and Nathan drops like a stone. Peter cries and you understand his pain. Three dead bodies are burned that day, but you know the good fight has to be fought. It is that day your sister says she wants to join the Company. You're on her side promising to train her when the day comes.

It comes when she is fifteen and you are twenty. The first mission you have together is after your first day back at Columbia University. You have been there for a year training to be a brain surgeon, which your parents find amusing. On the first mission you encounter a wolf like man who nearly kills you. His ability of a strong sense of smell is now Ginny's. Somehow that makes you proud and disgusted, but you and your sister talk about the human brain together.

Of course your parents hate the fact both their children are killers, but they know they've raised you right. It takes you ten whole years to figure out Angie Petrelli is in love with you, but you don't react to her feelings right away. It takes another five years for you to date her. You've had girlfriends before and were pretty popular in high school, but it feels weird dating your sister's best friend.

You fall for her though. You love her and know she is going to understand you. It's hard to imagine the same thing happened with you. Danny is dating your sister. You have always known your sister liked him in that way, but you never thought Danny would like her back. You marry Angie and everyone is happy. You become a brain surgeon and Ginny gets to be a dance instructor. You have twins, Gabriel and Lulu. The name has to be Lulu because you still feel bad for it. Even after all these years. Gabriel has telekinesis which you find difficult to handle. Lulu is like Peter, empathic mimic. Your sister has only one child, Gregory. He is the one who gets stuck with the hunger.

When you're Noah Gray you get attention. From Mom and Dad, from teachers, from family and family friends, from classmates and co-workers, from girls and boys. You get bad attention and good attention. And when you are Noah Gray you are the most loved person in the world because you were created from two people who went through a hard road to come together and keep you loved.


	6. LUKE GRAY: Set Me On Fire

**Author's Note:** ellavee: The colorful lady was someone who worked for Nathan and attempted to kidnap Noah. Do to Noah telling the story he doesn't actually get what is going on. Peter's wife may show up at some point, but for now I'll leave that a bit of a mystery.

el85: what happened to peter and lulu? this chapter answers it kind of. the person who shot Lulu was working for team Nathan going after someone in The Company. Lulu was just in the way *tear*

Anyway since Luke is a Gray (and changed his name, which might end up becoming a story) here is his first story.

LUKE GRAY: Set Me On Fire

"You know I can't imagine why this is all just so blah!" Lulu French pounded the soft dough letting my lips curve back into a smile.

"I think it's because pasta dough is sensitive." I lifted my hands to steady hers. "You're the one that told me that. Listen to your own advice for once Lulu." She pulled away making a gruff noise. I let the tingle of smile play across my lips as she bent to her knees to find the spaghetti maker. I would have told her she should have found that before she started rolling the dough, but that would have made her angrier.

"It's just," She slammed the metal object against the table. "You know guys. Uh!" She pressed her fingers to her temple slamming her foot.

"Yeah guys. We can be annoying and I see you are angry at one in particular." I said watching as she stared at the metal turning lever. No doubt debating on making the pasta or just chucking the dough at my head.

"Peter!" Fluss! A fire erupted in the microwave behind her. I extended my arm absorbing the heat back into myself waiting for her to turn and realize she had nearly destroyed a very useful appliance. She didn't. I chalked it down to lost in thought.

"Yes, Peter, damn him, but can we not resort to destroying the kitchen. The kitchen that pays us daily with paper money we use to buy very shiny expensive toys." My humor had no effect on an angry Lulu. The skinny woman turned her head to look toward the smoking product then into my eyes. Big brown eyes looking into my beady eyes.

"It's just one minute he's in love with me and the next he is thinking we should see other people. I don't get him." Her face wrinkled in the way I always thought was adorable.

"Peter's as big a mystery to me as he is to you." After nearly three years working with Petrelli I still didn't know when he was having a good day or a bad day. "Maybe someday we'll get him. It will all be clear to us like Moses and the burning bush only I hope he's the one burning instead of us because even with the whole immune to fire thing we got going on it still hurts." Her lips pulled into a smile, but I knew it would be a while before I pulled a laugh out.

"Well I'd like to understand why he actually broke up with me?" Again I decided to go for the comfort rather than tear Peter a new one for breaking up with Lulu. Besides I'd never take Petrelli in a fight. Gabriel is the only one who could and even he'd probably go all psycho Sylar on his ass in order to take him out.

"Well did he actually say we are broken up or something vague like he usually does?" Now I received my laugh. She let out a slow soft chuckle, but a laugh none the less.

"It's Peter we are talking about." She said pressing her hands to the counter as she leaned forward. Her face searched the grainy green counter top as if for answers. "He said he wasn't sure if things were working out. That he can't really see us together in the long run." Her eyes flickered up. "What does that mean? I mean he could have just said we should be friends or that he didn't love me, but he's all confusing and . . .Peter." Those eyes flooded over me like a tidal wave. I was hit hard.

"He's got a lot going on in his life at the moment. Maybe he needs space." I suggested.

"No, guys say they need space when they mean it." She looked back down at the thin dough. "He said that for a reason." She thought for a moment before her eyes flickered to me full of longing and realization. "Am I not wife material?" She stepped away from the counter starting to pace the counter's length. "That has to be it. He can't see himself marrying me and having adorable little Peters with him. I got the whole cooking thing down pat. I'm good at babysitting Noah and Danny. Why wouldn't he . . ." She paused looking at me her bog eyes filled with tears. "Want me?"

I'd have to ask my brother to do something dramatic and life threatening to Peter. No way he was going to get away with making this woman cry. I stepped forward letting my converse snap hard against the tile.

"He's an idiot. We've established that time and time again, Lu." I tucked a strand of hair behind her hair that had fallen from her clipped up hair with a metal long pick.

"But he was my idiot." She explained reasoning why she suddenly felt this way. She ducked her head into my shoulder making soft sobbing noises. She lacked tears though showing me how she could still be weak and strong all at once. "I mean I loved him and he just . . .goes and says that. How can he say that?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder softly. I felt my heart thud hard. I cussed myself out in my mind before replying.

"It's Peter." I stated again. "Remember how long it took him to ask you out?" She slowly lifted her head removing her body from the warmth of mine. Thank God! Again her face was wrinkled in a nod. "Remember the speed dating? You remember how dense Peter is when it comes to you. He doesn't understand you. Three years of dating him on and off and he still doesn't get who you are." Lulu nodded understanding.

I couldn't imagine hurting a woman like this. Making her face wrinkle and tears up. Elle had hurt me like that, but I had been stupid. I still was in certain situations. I still imagined what she looked like naked, but that was slowly fading too. I switched my sights on other non taken people. At least I tried. I think I had a problem. I knew I had a problem. Every woman I eyed was in a relationship. Though now that Lulu wasn't I guess my problem was gone.

"You're a good friend Luke." Lulu finally said as she gave a heartwarming smile.

"I knew that." I said returning the smile. Maybe now she could get over Mr. Petrelli. Maybe now she could move on from the relationship that had lost its spark long ago. She knew she'd never have Peter.

"Okay," she said softly looking at the dough. "I think I can do this. Guys are dumb and I don't need them right now." I smiled watching as her hand took the dough.

At least she got something out of it. I smiled touching the lever as she did. Somehow she looked up as if she had forgotten who I was. We stared into each other's eyes and she must have felt it. My heat. The blush rising in my face and my hand. Hot burning intense admiration for this chef. I hadn't taken cooking lessons from Lulu because I was in love with her. That had happened after I had learned how to make a crepe.

I had taken cooking lessons and transferred to culinary school because I saw her passion. The way she smiled whenever she was around food or cooking. The way she loved teaching people how to make the proper sauce for a chicken dish. The way her face lit up. It was her passion that drove me to realize my passion. Through her I found love in cooking. Love in her. Through Lulu French I found the fire.

"You're burning up Luke." She playfully teased taking my hand to my heart.

"You're setting me on fire Lu." I stated with a flirty teasing smile. She smiled to herself before stepping closer to me. Our bodies inches apart.

"I can try harder." She leaned forward placing a soft kiss upon my shocked lips.

My world burned from that day forward.


	7. SAMSON GRAY: Limits

**Author's Note:** ellavee: Luke does deserve happiness and shall get some. But not before more angst chapters with him. :)

el85: Luke will find someone at some point. Not sure if I'll right a story on Luke handling her death. Probably, maybe. The girl from the future Peter ran into is a very good guess. She'll appear with Peter's wife and other women in the girl bonding chapter I have yet to write.

Oh everyone, I have a little poll up to see who you guys want to see most in these stories. So if you'd like me to know check out my profile. Also I am working on another epic story about Gabriel and Elle. One that takes place in an alternate season 1 where Elle does not work for the Company, yet meets and falls for the watchmaker just the same. Let me know if you'd like me to post it.

Anyway enjoy some Papa Gray.

SAMSON GRAY: Limits

I waited in my home for death. Every day I got closer to it. The feeling in my lungs weighed heavy on my body ready to give out for the dirt. I worked like I usually did trying to keep my mind off the fact that my oxygen tank could stop working or my lungs would decide to give up. Who knows my heart could collapse as well. Death like life was full of surprises.

In life I had been a rebel. A boy who didn't want to be the man his father wanted him to be. The boy who grew into the punk ass drinking individual who had run into the law more than enough times to count. I was a foolish little lost lamb in a pack of hungry wolves. My ability manifested at eighteen. In the prime of my youth when I was just deciding what I wanted out of life.

Watches weren't my thing. I always knew I wouldn't be forced into it like my brother. Poor Martin always got the short end of the stick. Always buckled under the pressure of family. Maybe I should have wondered what had become of him, but I could have cared less. I didn't care about anyone.

That was my life. Uncaring and unlawful. My ability manifested by learning the insides of a broken watch. Learning the insides of a broken animal I had killed for food. I knew the hunger was beginning. I found people with abilities. A woman with the ability to move object with a flick of her wrist was first. She had been my first murder. A poor prostitute I had done and killed. Taken her light from her felt like a rush. A new rush. A new found ability to use.

I take so many I lose count. I only remember the woman because she was my first and a man from a decade ago who put people in stupors because he was my last. All those in between were indifferent. Not worthy of remembering.

I remember when I changed just a little. I remember seeing little Natalia Bartello sitting in a booth at a truck stop all by her lonesome. Looking into her coffee as if she were looking at a new world. Sadness and beauty across her grand features. A beauty in herself. A beauty in life. I instantly knew she'd be mind. If not by force by convincing. I talked with her. I flirted. I pranced around showing off my ability of knowing.

She grew to become fond of me. Maybe love me. I did enjoy her company. It was the closest thing I would ever get to love. Her ability was known to me, but I couldn't take it from her. If she ordered me not to I couldn't, but she hadn't. I could have stolen her persuasion power, but I couldn't bring myself. I enjoyed her company. I didn't want to be lonely back then. I wanted a pretty little girl to use. Wanted to see dance across my world.

She got pregnant about a year after we met. I didn't want her to keep it. It would just make things more complicated than they already were. She wanted the baby and it was hard to say no to her, power or no power. Natalia was a woman who knew what she wanted and she wanted that baby. We moved in together. I became illusive travelling around the country for more abilities though she thought I was trying to make a life better for her and the little guy. I did that as well as a trucker, but if I found myself a pretty little power I coveted it.

When I came back the kid was two months old. Gabriel after an angel or something. When I saw him I probably should have felt some kind of fatherly bond to him, but there was none. No bond. No connection. Hell he could have been a dead cat on the side of the road.

Natalia felt it though. He was hers and hers alone. She adored Gabriel as her son. As her baby. Her boy. Her little guy. I had to admit by the end of his first year I was not finding him cute at all. He was stealing my girl from me. Taking her right away. I went back into the trucking business because I couldn't stand to see the kid be doted on by my lady. Its mother.

I wasn't much of a father. I stayed in time for periods of a week to two months. Nothing longer going away for months at a time. By the time Gabriel was five I was fed up with him. I was fed up with them both. Natalia had out stayed her welcome and so did the brat. Trucking did me no good and I really wanted to get into the taxidermist business. I needed money for the tools.

Luckily I had an idiot brother who married a psycho woman who was willing to pay for a child. Lucky I had one. I told Natalia I was going to bring Gabriel in to talk to my brother while she waited in the car. The exchange was quick and so was my former lover's death. It was as if I never had a son. Never had a woman.

Part of me was glad the strings had been cut, but part of me was always curious about the what ifs. What if I had actually stuck around? What if a bond had been formed? Would Gabriel have turned out the way I knew he did? Most certainly yes. It was the whole nature vs. nurture thing. Nature and nurture were both against my son. He was born to be a killer just like me.

I slept around and killed around after that. One such occasion was an affair with my neighbor Mary Campbell. Sweet little lost wife who had an abusive hubby. Sought comfort in a serial killer neighbor. She got pregnant and we all knew I was the kid's dad. I was beginning to wonder if my bad luck would ever run out. Mary was debating on abortion or keeping the kid. I tried to convince her to abort the kid, but she thought the baby could bring her and her husband back together.

Battered wife syndrome I think they called it. So Mary Campbell went back to being a battered woman and I went back to being the creepy neighbor who just watched after her kid when she needed it. Luke was a good kid. I felt more of a connection to him than Gabriel. Maybe it was because I felt sorry for him. His cuts and burns from his old man. The same my dad used to deal on us boys. I kept him company telling him stories. Some true some false.

I talked about my own son. Selling him away. I knew he reminded me of Gabriel and told him that. He asked why I sold him. I told him a little truth. I needed the money. It was true, but not the main reason I gave Gabriel away and killed my girl. They had betrayed me. Taken me out of their family, though I suppose most of it was my fault.

I left Luke and Mary just as the boy turned fifteen. No word from them. I told Luke where I was headed just in case he wanted to visit. Out of common curtsey. I went to set up a remote shop there killing animals for sport and food. It was then that I developed lung cancer. Very dangerous kind. So I sat doing my work preparing myself for the end.

My sons returned to me just as I was ready to give up. In truth I felt indifferent until I realized I could live again. Take the ability from the son I turned my back on. Take more. Change. Change the world into mine. I had big ambitions that faded as the tube wrapped around my neck. Gabriel, Luke, and his Elle left me with myself than. They had meant to kill me, but here I was alive.

I knew my limits. I know my limits now. I can only do so much with my time now. Work and sit. I can't kill anything bigger than a rabbit now. My limits were small, but they were mine. I knew some day I'd rot and decay here wondering if I could have done something different. Been something different.

Was my only choice to kill? Was that my limit? Kill or be killed. I knew in my heart I didn't have to. I was strong enough to fight the hunger, but I chose to let it control me. I knew at the end of my life I would have given myself to it and let it slowly rot me away.


	8. NOAH GRAY: A Sylar Carol

**Author's Note:** ellavee: Ending shall be a surprise. I'm not even sure how it's going to turn out. So far I think it's all fluff.

el85: I actually fixed the poll to vote for more. We'll find out more about Luke and the girl soon. I will also defintely post the other story once I have a clear track of where it is headed.

Enjoy this chapter which is a little journey into the Heroes current time line. This takes place as a mission betwen episodes "1961" and "I Am Sylar" Anger at the ignorance of Elle's death spills into my stories. *shakes head with disappointment*

NOAH GRAY: A Sylar Carol

I looked at his body. Sleeping and unaware of my presence. In a bed that had never been his in his own right a different person once awake, but while sleeping the same big eye browed man who appeared to look exactly like my father. He wasn't though. He didn't raise me or grow up with me. He didn't even know I existed. That was the bitch of alternate realities.

I glanced over at Danny who slunk back on a green comfy chair in the corner. He looked tried. He looked bored. I didn't even know why he came. It technically was my mission and mine alone to bring the man known as Gabriel Gray to his senses. Though I knew PJ wanted to make sure my emotions on this manner didn't get in the way of the mission.

"Just watching." Danny whispered with a smug green as he leaned back in the chair. "Enjoy messing with your dad's mind."

"Not my father." I said softly bending forward. I sighed hating what I had to do. Not so much hating, but not liking. I knew this would be fun once I got into it, but at the moment I was having a . . . well moment.

"Butt looks nice Noah." Danny chuckled looking at my morph. My eyes rolled in the style of the person I had changed into.

"Shut up," I whispered turning my head around to look at the young man. He mocked zipped is lips, but still smiled.

I couldn't believe I had just shape shifted into my own mother. I looked down at my clothing making sure it was right. Black jacket, black slacks, cleavage, oh God this was by far the worse assignment yet. I looked at my manicured fingernails that were my mother's. I cringed closing my eyes trying my best to get into character. Elle Bishop. I'm Elle Bishop. My daddy's dead, I kissed Peter Petrelli, I'm a bit slutty, I made out and slept with Gabriel Gray on the floor of a dead guy's house, I shot Claire Bennet, I watched the guy I slept with die, I lied, I died. I am dead.

This was all from PJ. This was all from hints from my mother and father. I was surprised when she had told me she was a bit slutty back then. I tried to ignore the image of my parents doing things on the floor as my finger flicked Gabriel Gray's nose.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whispered softly as he snorted. He just rubbed his nose and ignored me. I sighed sounding like anytime my mother had been pissed at me before she used her power. I poked his forehead causing a blue spark to shoot out. He flipped his hand out ready to hit me. I dodged. His eyes fluttered open scared to see the apparition. "See, that got you going." I smirked trying to mimic my mom's style.

"Elle?" He seemed surprised. Though I would be too if someone I had killed had come back from the dead. I still had nightmares of a zombie Nathan Petrelli rising from the ashes of a fire. He thrusted his hand forward as if to grip my throat. I felt so lucky I could remember how to use phasing and shape shifting at the same time. I just smiled. "You're dead."

"Bummer huh?" I shrugged at the indifference I tried to feel.

"You aren't Elle." He raised an eyebrow showing off that he was wearing plaid long pajama pants with no top. Bare chested. Thank God he had on pants. I could only deal with one creepy fact at once. He raised his hand again. His power failed to work once more.

"Believe whatever you want." I stated in her sweet tone. "If you haven't noticed that power of yours can't work on me." I pointed to his hand than went to grab it. I phased right through. His eyebrows shot up. "See ghost. Boo!" I raced my hands up with a smirk. He found it less than humoress.

"So you're here to haunt me." He realized checking my body over. "If you were planning on using your sexy appeal you might want to look less like a librarian." He shifted covers back on him laying back in the bed. "Haunt me all you want. I'll be sleeping." This guy seriously was completely indifferent about a former fling haunting him. I rolled my eyes again putting my hips on my waist.

"This isn't the sort of haunting you ignore." I tried to explained. He continued to ignore me. "Hello! Earth to Gabriel Gray!" I shouted in his ear.

"I'm trying to sleep. Haunt me softer." He whispered pushing the pillow over his ears. I touched his ear giving him another shock. He convulsed. "If you are a ghost how are you doing that." He looked around the room. "Is this a dream?"

"Do you want it to be a dream?" I used a seductive tone for show. He looked me over eyeing me carefully. This was officially the worse mission ever.

"If it were a dream you'd either be dead on a beach or on top of me." He grinned shifting himself as the blankets slowly fell off of him. "Is there a point to your haunting?"

"Ever heard of a little story called a Christmas Carol?" I asked finally getting on with this idiotic mission. He sighed. Good he realized I wasn't here to invoke his fantasies.

"Ghost of Christmas Past?" He asked with an indifferent tone.

"You got it kiddo." I held out my hand. "Do you want to get this over with or do you want me to stay her for all eternity annoying you until you kill yourself?" He sighed standing up. He was taller than the body I was in now though usually I was taller than him.

"If you are a ghost than how can I-" I grabbed his hand letting another ability take us backwards.

Time travel was easy as pie. Like walking backwards really fast. Except I was kind of being thrown backwards by this man who murdered my mother as I posed as her ghost. I wondered if Danny was cracking up sitting invisible in the chair. I would be. It was a humoress situation.

We hit down letting my heels click to the tar. A diner was in my vision. Ah I knew where I was. After all I had brought us there. Gabriel shuttered beside me. He held onto his arm looking around the crowded area. Cars gathered in every little place. Damn this was too cluttered for my taste.

"Where the hell are we?" He sputtered out. Apparently he was freezing. My power made us invisible to the people who walked by. As if we were stuck in a memory.

"You'll remember once you see." I pointed out as someone left the crowded diner like setting. A clean shaven man walked out of the restaurant. Gabriel stared carefully at his father as he walked heavily passed them.

"Dad." He whispered in an off tone hush. I shifted smiling as the padder of little feet came out. A small boy with big rimmed glasses was watching the man get into the car.

"Know the day now?" I hooked my fingers in the place where a belt was supposed to be. He stepped forward looking at the child than at the couple arguing. My grandparents. Oh goody I got to watch my grandfather kill my grandmother. This was just getting better and better.

"My father killed my mother." The boy stood in front of them. Gabriel looked at the boy not bothering to watch the death that occurred.

"He can't see us you know." I said in my mother's voice as usual. "Ghost and all."

"I'm not an idiot." He said with a soft cuss. "I know how this works."

"Mommy." The little Gabriel stepped forward looking as the woman's forehead dripped blood.

"Are you sure this isn't torture?" Sylar asked with a sarcastic tone. I laughed softly touching his shoulder.

"Please you don't know the meaning of the word." I said with a loud tone. I moved us forward now to another time. Another place.

"Gary and Sons." Gabriel stated looking at a clueless Brian Davis. "Let me guess," He made a thud noise just as he saw himself hit Brian Davis in the head.

"You already know your past don't you?" I asked with a tip of my head. The blonde hair feather out as he rolled his eyes at me. So Ginny could get that look from him too.

"Virginia Gray is next. And your last, right? All the people I loved. Killed by me. Well not my birth mother." I raised my eyebrows. Had he actually already played this Christmas Carol out in his head? Maybe he had nothing better to do.

"You're go Mr. Gray." I grabbed his ear pulling him as we teleported yet again.

My sister's namesake was on the floor dead with a pair of scissors sticking from her chest. The other Gabriel Gray was painting in blood on the floor. I bit my lips hiding a laugh as the Gabriel I was guiding looked at the painting.

"Seriously?" I asked looking over at him. He just shrugged. "You painted New York blowing up in your mother's blood. Do you see a psychotic pattern?" He ran his hand through his dark hair. I grabbed his shoulder sighing.

We were at our final stop before I could get in a body that was less creepy. One that made me feel less like getting my hands and nails done. The dead body of my mother laid bloody and broken on the sand. The man that could have been my father was over her watching with disappointment and disenchantment on his face. I sucked on my bottom lip trying to not run up to the two and punch him in the face.

"Are you enjoying this?" The real Gabriel Gray asked. I looked over at him smiling.

"Only a little." I felt a fire erupt. I turned to see the body burning. I slowly morphed my clothes to mimic hers. The same blood pattern on my body and wounds on my leg and head. "Your past is full of hurt. Despair." I touched my forehead lightly. "You killed everyone who ever cared about you. We left you because you took us away." He stared at me with a saddened yet relieved expression. I guess he really didn't want to see me.

"What does that say about you?" I asked setting forward. "I thought you deserved a chance, but you threw it away. You could have at least tried. Tried to be something else. Try to trust me. Trust anyone. Open your heart to someone." I touched his chest lightly looking at my own hand. This felt stupid. It felt dumb. Though somehow I got through.

"You lied to me. How could I trust you?" He asked grabbing my hand. I smiled slowly getting ready so teleportation. "I'm just a killer, Elle. A monster."

"You have free will last time I checked." I said softly as the body of Elle Bishop burned behind us. "You chose not to be saved by love. You chose to destroy it." I slowly moved us forward to his bedroom then faded into invisibility.

"So what?" Gabriel shouted out looking into the air. "I just wait for the next ghost to come?" I heard Danny laughing as I morphed into my own form.

"You enjoy going to the past?" Danny asked as Gabriel attempted to look around for something as if we were spying on him. Both of us had invisible and phase mood. He would not notice us in the room even as we spoke. Our voices coated in invisibility as well.

"It was an educational turn for the worse. Who knew Sylar killed so many people he cared about for a brief however long?" Danny just shook his head as I spoke looking back at a magazine. In Touch.

"Any good gossip?" I wondered peering over at it.

"Not really. It's all celebrities with their babies. Like I care. This is just until you get back." Danny looked up with dark set eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Get going before your mission goes belly up. He's getting pissy."

"You know the suspense is going to die so whatever the great beyond has planned for me better come at me soon." He instructed looking around room. He sighed angrily before grabbing a worn out white T-shirt.

"Getting going." I slowly morphed into a person I knew very little about. Emile Danko. Stupid agent for the government and currently working with Sylar. At least he was a man though I missed my hair as I morphed.

"You don't have to wait long." My voice was low and ominous as I stepped out of my invisibly. I stood with my arms folded in a dark shirt and pants. Military style. Gabriel turned around letting his eyes meet mind. He reached out his hand. Again he found no use of his power.

"Just making sure. So are you dead than?" He wondered as he pushed his hand through my torso. It went completely through.

"Just borrowing his form." I stated looking as he decided to stand up. Thank God we were nearly the same height. Just a bit taller than the serial killer.

"So are you Elle's ghost still?" He asked looking me over. "Or something else?" I expected this so I went with the second choice. Or being vague.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Free will, Sylar." I tapped my shaven head.

"So I get to look at my present now?" He wondered peering around the room. "All done. Now can I sleep or something?"

"You put on a T-shirt." I pointed out. "You must have at least known I'd take you somewhere. Or wanted to go. You are enjoying this aren't you?" I grinned and he went gain to use his power. I chuckled to myself.

"Well I have been having trouble holding onto who I am. This ability," I watched the man morph. His facial feature, so similar to mine changing into those equal to the face I held now. Emile Danko. "It's difficult to handle." I sat on the bed slowly looking him over. Maybe I didn't need to show him his present.

"Difficult? You aren't holding a grasp on who you are. Let's talk about that." I sounded like a shrink.

"So what is this share time? I prefer the looking at my past. I prefer Elle to you." I grinned. Somehow I found that funny and enlightening.

"We'd be looking at things you already know. I'm not showing you anything you don't already know." I shrugged slightly looking down at my hands. I watched as he morphed yet again. This time back to his own body.

"Is it wrong to not know who I am?" He asked watching his hand.

"No," I told him as if I was talking to a small child. I had a theory he thought this was all a dream. He wouldn't have opened up if he thought I was real. "It's not wrong. It just proves you're human. You just," I morphed back into my mother. "Have to remember." I saw his eyes look at me as I smiled. I morphed again. This time into my grandmother. "You have to remember who you are Gabriel." I touched his cheek softly. "How the people you love, who loved you." Again back into my mother. "How they make you feel. We may be gone, but we're still here." I touched his heart. "Inside you helping you become all you need to be."

Slowly I faded into invisibility mainly because it was getting creepy. He was looking at my lips and I know what that meant. As I slipped into visibility I heard my partner cracking up. I shot a look at him changing back into my normal form.

"Holy crap that was hilarious!" Danny curled himself up in the chair. "I seriously think he hasn't gotten laid in the longest time." I had to agree with him. Gabriel Gray probably had just given up on the ladies and decided that getting powers was his main goal.

"I got one more and we are out of here. I hate this mission. I hate PJ." I stood up looking down at the man who looked lost in thought. Just one more damn thing. Danny threw a black cloak at my head.

"Go get him, Tiger." He laughed as I put it on. I morphed slowly into a comfortable form before hiding my face with the hood. I slowly became visible again.

"Oh good future." Gabriel Gray said in a mock tone. He stood up looking me over. "You want to show me what's going to happen?" I ducked my head down in a nod. I touched his shoulder moving forward in this timeline.

The room changed to the living room of a small apartment. Tall building peered outside from the window. The paint on the wall was a bit tan. I tucked the cloak over my body as Sylar sat on the couch. His hands were covered in blood as he peered at the small toddler on the coffee table. Dead, brain exposed. Gabriel beside me took a step back than looked at me.

"I kill a baby?" He asked than looking as a smile appeared on the other man's face. He was searching for answers in the small child's mind. For the first time I saw him look away. As if disgusted. "I wouldn't do that. Even if the child had a power. I couldn't . . .I couldn't kill a child. Take a mother away from her son. A son away from his mother." He looked at me. I turned my eyes to him. He was getting the lesson. "I can change this right?"

"That's the point." I slowly lowered my hood revealing a mirror image of the man I was looking at. I was in my father's body. "You have a choice. Monster or angel. Hero or Villain. Or something in-between." I grinned with a devilous smile. "If you don't want to kill a baby you don't have to. You just need to remember." I touched his shoulder. "Who you are."

We returned to the room. I slowly disappeared leaving Gabriel Gray to think about lesson. Danny shifted in his seat leaning forward as I threw the cloak back at him. I didn't morph back and just looked at the young man.

"What did you say to him?" He asked softly as if it were a whisper.

"He needed to remember who he was." I explained walking forward as the man stood up rolling up the magazine.

"And who is he?" I turned to look at him seeing him sigh and look at his hands. Checking for blood. I morphed back into Noah Gray. The person I would always be. I took a hold of Danny's shoulder before telling him.

"A person who doesn't take innocent lives."


	9. ELLE GRAY: Sex Kitten

**Author's Note:** WARNING: The following story contains some if not lots of risky behavior between Gabriel and Elle as well as some fluff. :)

ELLE GRAY: Sex Kitten

"He's three years old." I told the baby sitter as if she didn't already know. As if Lulu French hadn't been to all three of his birthday parties and made a different cake for each. Lulu smiled nodding as Elle gave her the small three year old boy.

Noah Gray cooed as he was handed over to the woman who had light brown hair curled to her shoulders. She wore a dark red V-neck long sleeved shirt and black pants. She smiled as Noah touched her cheek smiling to himself. Lulu bounced him as he squealed with joy.

"I know the rules Elle." Lulu stated hugging the boy to her body. "Not like I ever baby sat him. We're going to have so much fun. Right Munchkin?"

"Yeah." He said in a tiny less than adult tone. "Lulu and I are going to play Batman." He seemed excited about it. Lulu smiled bouncing the boy again.

"I have a movie and dinner all set up. And guess what we're going to have for breakfast, Noah." She said looking down at the child. I smiled loving to see my son so comfortable around this woman.

"Waffles!" He called looking back at me. "Mommy, I'm okay. Lulu is a fun person." Maybe my son was just reassuring me, but I knew that smile could only lead to trouble.

"Remember not to use your power." I told the woman who just nodded. "I don't want him burning down the house. Yours or ours." Noah looked like an innocent angel now, but I knew he could become a terror. He was like his dad in that way.

"I know Elle." Lulu bounced the child again as his round perfection of a face stared at me with big round brown eyes. "Say goodbye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy." He waved his little hand at me. I smiled leaning forward kissing his forehead.

"Be a good boy." I touched his soft hair as he wrinkled his nose in a grin. "We'll pick you up tomorrow morning." I touched his cheek softly letting myself look into the small boy's face. He smiled without a care in the world. I would miss him, but I needed a night out.

I turned around slowly fixing my outfit. Pulling down my skirt that was a light silvery black I walked to my car. Lulu's house was just twenty minutes away from the house we occupied. I sighed looking down at my chest. Was I dressed too slutty?

My mind said hell no! Gabriel and I hadn't had a night out in at least a year. A serious night. Not one that involved double dating with Peter and Lulu. Mainly because the pair had just recently called it quits. I looked down at my top. At least that wasn't slutty. A high neck ruffled blue blouse. I swallowed looking at my gray Mercedes sitting in front of Lulu's house. A group of teenage boys came up to it nearly impressed.

"Back away from the vehicle boys." I told them raising my hands in the air. The boys looked up not expecting me. A woman to own such an expensive looking car.

"It's a nice car." One boy said with a beanie his head. I clutched my keys just in case they decided to try something. "Is it new?"

"Year old." I told them coming around to where the driver's side was.

"How did you get such a fancy ass car?" A smaller boy asked in a voice that sounded way too immature to say the word ass.

"I have a good ass job." With that I unlocked the doors to my car and got inside. The boys just watched me getting in muttering something before turning around and leaving.

I pulled at my skirt as it rode up my thighs. Something in my gold and blue beaded purse buzzed and sang beeping tune. I knew it was Jill immediately. The woman who Gabriel and I were going to dinner with tonight. I searched my purse pulling out the phone.

"Hey Jill." I greeted with a smile in my tone and a song in my heart.

"Elle, I was just calling to see if we were still on for tonight." She said through the static and sounds of traffic. "I'm picking up Fred from work right now. Did you want at the restaurant in fifteen?"

"Yeah. I'm actually on my way to pick Gabriel up." I heard her laugh softly through the phone.

"That's so funny. We'll meet outside the place. McKenzie's." I knew the place and told her I was looking forward to it.

I hung up the phone tucking it in my purse before starting the car. Jill and Fred Turner had met Gabriel and I on parents night about two weeks ago. Noah and their son, James had become great plans and we often had play dates. From what I could tell Fred was a lawyer in the upper west side of the city while Jill worked as a realtor. They had one son, who seemed like a nice kid. He liked superheroes and cars like Noah did and often they raced their trucks. Noah needed a friend and to be honest I did to.

One out of work. One who had a child. One who knew the pangs of being a mother. Yeah, I had Daphne who had Danny, but they currently were on an extended mission in France with the rest of Speed Demons. Two weeks without one of my best friends was driving me mad with loneness. Also my husband had gotten the She-Devil to cut back our hours because he had got a sudden overload of repairs needed. Ever since he had upgraded his business to more repairs he had become busy. Luke had been working on computers and Gabriel had picked up the repairing skills up quickly.

That left me with little to do, but hang out with Lulu, but even she had decided to go down a path of destruction. Well Peter had decided to ruin it with breaking up with Lulu causing a crazy Lulu to emerge. Hopefully Noah could raise her sprits. Now Gabriel and I were finally getting a night out. A night all to ourselves.

"God I sound like I haven't seen him in a week." I moaned rolling my eyes as I parked the car in front of Gary and Sons.

In truth I saw him every day. But it's amazing how the difference of seeing someone and actually seeing them alone was. I hadn't talked to Gabriel without a crowd or our little critter around. In our house. In our house alone. I would murder a small country to get that. I was looking forward to that part tonight. So much so I was willing to blow Jill and Fred off. Sure friends were great, but I hadn't been with Gabriel in . . .well . . .too long.

The thought of seeing him got me out of the car faster than normal. I locked my expensive car going into the store just as an old couple came out. They seemed satisfied. My thoughts suddenly became racy and dirty. I pulled my skirt down more, not wanting to in the slightest, but needing to. The black thing was cut just above my knees, but tight causing it to ride up often.

Gabriel was working on something in the back room. I knew this only because Luke was sitting at the counter with Adrian, one of his friends from culinary school who was working as a temp at the shop was scoffing down lo mein noodles and staring at me like the cat who ate the canary.

"Back room Elle." Luke popped a piece of chicken in his mouth and motioned to the back. I passed the two my black heels clicking to the tile. I saw Adrian's golden green eyes motioned to stare at me. I rolled my eyes as Luke smacked him.

At least Gabriel would have his eyes on me soon. His sexy smoldering dark handsome eyes. I took bigger steps to the back room where I found my husband closing up a clock. He had on a pair of thick rimmed glasses as he closed the door to the grandfather clock.

"You letting the boys close the shop?" I asked with my hands on my waist. His eyes turned to look into mine. I took an unintended step forward. He took his glasses off with a wicked grin and a small chuckle.

"The shop's already closed." He stated tapping the clock. It was the normal time the shop closed. "Preparation wise at the very least. When they leave they'll lock up. They're just eating some Chinese." I stepped forward letting my eyes wander his body. Dark brown shirt underneath a dark blue jacket and matching blue pants. I tugged at the collar of his jacket smiling at the thoughts that ran through my mind.

"You're getting soft in your old age, Mr. Gray." I whispered in a tease. He smiled looking down upon me. I leaned forward giving him a kiss that lasted longer than intended. That's usually how our kisses ended up. I wrapped my hands around the nap of his neck getting as much of him in before we had to actually keep our hands to ourselves for a good couple hours. He tenderly held my face his lips were eager with want, desire, and passion.

He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I pushed him closer into my face drinking in his scent as the soft tick entangled us. I sucked softly against his lips in a fit of passion and fury. I could all, but manage to hold in my sparks.

"Do we really have to meet these people?" Gabriel asked tipping his forehead to touch mine. God he was tempting. I pressed my lips together softly letting one of my hands escape his neck to run over his bottom lip.

"Tempting, but won't the anticipation make it that much better?" I tried to make it better on the both of us. He just scrunched his face like a child denied candy until he ate his vegetables.

"No," He admitted with a soft breath. He looked deeply over my body. "It just makes it worse." I shook my head with a small laugh. I leaned forward to quick him a quick peck, but by the way he leaned into me on knew he wanted more.

"You play nice with the people and I won't play nice with you later." She teased running a tiny spark in her finger that rolled across his lower lip. He let out a relaxed groan. I half smiled at him. I knew how much he enjoyed our time together. His hands journeyed down my body reaching for my waist. He pulled me tighter to him crushing me with a sudden force of passion. I let out a gasp.

"You swear?" He asked mimicking my own action. His finger rolled across my lip with a more lazy shock. I shuttered at the pain. I nodded softly.

"Why would I lie?" I asked standing on my toes to whisper in his ear. "I want you just as much." He looked deep into my eyes as I stepped back. Apparently his smile seemed too alluring. "I swore to them I wouldn't cancel. Besides we need to actually talk with other parents who have children in Noah's class." He nodded softly letting me go. Not willing, but out of need.

"I'll play along." Gabriel said with a defeated sigh. I grinned to myself.

"This won't be something you regret." I told him before we turned to leave for a fun filled evening.

--

I was starting to regret this. A hour and a half into dinner and I was already looking to shock myself awake for the remaining half. Jill and Fred sat across from us in the crowded restaurant that sold only the finest Italian food. I looked down briefly at my dessert as Fred went on about toilet training James.

I was not about to lose my appetite. I hadn't had cheesecake in a good long time. I shoved my fork in the creamy cake placing it in my mouth. God it tasted good. It was better than my meal. A horribly undercooked plate of penne vodka that was way too oily for my tastes. Gabriel was doing his best to keep interested. It was hard to seeing as the Turners were bent on discussing their James every ailment and accomplishment.

I merely nodded as they spoke smiling when needed. The two seemed to be obsessed with their boy, but then again if I remembered the beginning of the conversation they had been married for a whole decade with no luck in having children. James apparently was a miracle baby. I debated on boosting about Noah being the savior of the human race, but decided to wait on that. The moved on to school subjects now. Saying how well James Turner held his scissors and colored in the lines. I could have sworn I saw Gabriel roll his eyes when they discussed how creative their boy was for coloring in a lizard purple.

"Noah can read." I blurted out feeling left out of it all. The couple stopped their discussion looking at me. I heard a fork click against Jill's plate. Her dark brownish gray eyes boring into mine. Gabriel hide a smile drowning himself in coffee.

"Really?" She asked as if it weren't true. I wrinkled my face only slightly.

"Yeah," I said looking to Gabriel for clarification. As if her not able to believe my story made it any less true. He nodded to the pair. "Not advanced books, but little things like Dr. Seuss." I looked back down at my cheesecake. Jill merely nodded matter of factly. Like it wasn't a big deal a three year old was reading.

"James has just started building things with his blocks." Again her husband started boosting. I drowned out the talk with cheesecake hoping the bill would come soon.

I felt Gabriel's hand sneak over to my thigh. His touch burned me faintly. It was too unexpected. My toes wrinkled in pleasure as his hand slowly moved closer to my inner thigh. His fingers tracing the veins he couldn't see. The lights dimmed at the reaction. I looked up briefly seeing that the dimming didn't faze either of our companions for the evening. I gave a small knowing look at Gabriel. He smiled nodding. Getting my plan completely.

His hands moved slower into my thigh. Again the lights dimmed lower. I heard some murmuring asking if anyone saw the lights suddenly dim. Most ignored it. I felt Gabriel's fingers slip under my skirt to tap between my legs where my panties lay. I sucked on my bottom lip seeing his lack of reaction. He rubbed me gently and before I knew it the blackout came. Some couples gasped. Some cried out. I let out a quiet breath. Sigh of relief and pleasure. Even though I couldn't see it I knew Gabriel was smiling.

"I'm sorry for this, but the lights on the entire block have seemed to have gone out." Our waiter said. I was actually impressed with myself and my husband. That kind of action only induced a minor temporary black out. I must have really wanted out or Gabriel must have hit the right spot. He pushed the bill to our desk. "Can you pay with cash?" He wondered. I immediately went through my purse.

"Yes," Jill said taking the bill quietly she looked it over placing a single bill in. "The rest is yours." I could see the faint smile of the waiter smiling. I felt sort of bad as Jill had paid for the entire meal. The waiter thanked us and attempted to leave. Candles were being lit on each table causing the reveal of faces.

"You didn't have to do that Jill." I told her seeing her happy face.

"Elle I wanted to. It's not every evening Fred and I spend time with friends." She held her husband's hand softly who gave a slow nod and a smile. "We should do this again some time." I just nodded as we stood up.

"Thank you again Jill." I quickly hugged her as if to quickly get away from her. She thanked me as our two husbands shook hands.

Gabriel took my hand as we headed out to our car alone. Thank goodness Jill and Fred were parked in a different location.

"That was difficult." Gabriel admitted to me. "We don't talk about Noah that much. Do we?" He wondered as we moved through the dark.

"If we do it is because he actually is the greatest." I admitted remembering how the accomplishments of James Turner were not all that great. "I mean Noah was potty trained at one and a half. James only recently got out of diapers. Please." I huffed as Gabriel fiddled with the keys. He had driven here and was driving back. "Thanks for getting us out of there." He laughed softly to himself as the car came into sight in the darkness.

"That was all you Elle." He unlocked our doors allowing us inside.

"You encouraged me." I admitted with a little blush. There was no denying it so he smiled. "You were a good boy so I'll give you what I promised tonight." He just looked at the steering wheel before looking at me.

"How fast can your car go?" I smiled wanted to find out.

--

We weren't even in the house and we were already at it. His lips jump started my heart as his hands explored places he hadn't touched in days. Maybe weeks. I held his chin pushing it closer to mine. I fumbled with the keys he had handed to me, but the door opened by itself. Thank you telekinesis.

We stumbled inside. No keys needed to lock the door. Gabriel pushed me against the wall hungrily kissing my neck. I held him closer to me taking in quick decent breathes. My body became electric fire underneath. I leaned my head back letting it hit the wall.

"Gabriel," I moaned as his lips sucked against my neck. "Up stairs." It was a command more so than it was a question. I felt his lips smile as his hands landed against my waist. He lifted his head up to peer into my eyes. Lust filled and forgotten.

"I want you now." He demanded that we stay by the door. He couldn't take it anymore and I could feel why. He yanked the hem of my shirt over my head tossing the blue blouse to the floor revealing a lacey black bra. I moaned as he kissed between my breasts.

"Don't be greedy." I managed to say with a single moan. I felt his hand grope me as I slipped off my heels. "Take me up stairs."

Another command. Another demand. As much as it excited me to have sex in front of the door I had this little thing called shame. I didn't want to have sex in a place where my son would know. One my son saw every day. I took a fistful of his hair when he ignored my request. I lifted his face up to look into mine. I moved my sparks to tickle his spine in punishment.

"Now." My voice was forceful if not lustful. I was going to erupt at any moment. His hands moved to my buttocks gripping and lifting me up.

"Yes mame." He lifted me allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. I let out a tiny gasp as he took me up the stairs. I felt my body lurch forward to kiss him. I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, throwing his jacket off as well as the shirt. I loved my Gabriel bare-chested and perfect.

I didn't even realize we were in the bedroom until he threw me down on the bed. I let out a joyful squeal as I saw his face. Hungry, predatoral, all for me. A hint of Sylar lurched within him and I reached up as he came on top of me.

"You are my sex kitten Elle." He said before kissing me harshly. I heard the tone in his voice become demanding. Almost like Sylar. Only a hint of Gabriel in there. I found the hooks to my bra unhinging as his body crushed on top of mine. My skirt slowly slip off.

I was under Gabriel Gray's spell at the moment. And in that moment and every moment before and after I knew I would always be his. His sex kitten.


	10. NOAH GRAY: Dissected Butterfly

**Author's Note:** A sort of sequel to "A Sylar Carol". Was inspired by the breif bts of the recent season 4 episode I saw. SPOILER ALERT! There will be mentions of some storylines in the recent season.

NOAH GRAY: Dissected Butterfly

I held Matt Parkman Jr. in his arms. No it wasn't weird to be holding the baby version of one of my friends in my arms. The boyfriend of one of my close friends. I looked down at him his face wrinkled forming tears. Danny shifted in the corner. My personal ghost. Damn PJ could lay on the missions like no ones' business. Yes please go kidnap my boyfriend in order to get his father to undo what he did to the man who was kind of sort of not really my father.

Matt Parkman let out a tearful cry as he shifted in my arms pouting his lips. I didn't quite him, but just bounced him lightly. Not hushing him. Not quieting him. Let Parkman find me. I could feel Danny's eyes on me. Boring into me.

"Mattie?" Parkman's voice. I debated on whether or not to shift my shape. Fear or unknowing. I had on a white t-shirt under a suede jacket with dark jeans. A dark look in my eyes loomed deciding whether my facial features should shift to similar features that did not belong to me.

The baby softly cried trying to speak to his father. I felt bad for the kid. I knew Matt Jr. MJ as we called them. Angie had decided it. PJ and MJ. It was cute according to her. He was a good kid. He was a LA cop in training in my universe. World, whatever. Here he was just a one and a half year old with colic. I saw the big cop step into the room. The baby's arms reached out. I smiled half way knowing that not knowing who held his son was worse than knowing. Besides I wanted to see the man who murdered my father. Again. Second go around in this world.

"Let him go." Matt Parkman tilted his head as if to read my mind. As taught by a mind reader in my world I screamed in my mind. It was like a record. Broken and undying. He jolted his head backwards. Mattie squirmed in my arms. "What?" He shouted over me. I heard a shift of a foot I kept my eyes on Parkman. "Who . . . are . . .you?" He didn't recognize me. He didn't know who I was like most of the people in this God forsaken timeline.

"Give the man his body back." I told him with a smirk mimicking the man he had trapped smirk. He looked into my eyes and found it. Almost.

"Please. My son." He said exhausted. The scream must have hurt more than I thought. I shook my head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. The smirk returned. "That's not how it works Parkman." I stepped to the side where his crib laid. Parkman shifted himself up. I looked into the child's eyes. He seemed terrified. Like he sensed the blood in me. "No you are going to fix Nathan Petrelli." I grinned slowly searching the boy's eyes for any hint of who he might love. There was none. Nothing, but fear. "The way he should be."

"Do you work for him?" He asked with a choke. His eyes shifted to my face searching for answers. My mind screamed and he winced back. "Sylar?" My heart curdled at the name. My father. My real father hadn't used that name in years. He wasn't a serial killer like the man in this world, but what PJ said was law. I worked for him and his father.

"You think that huh?" I asked looking back at the boy. His eyes seemed to keep me entertained. The killer blood in me wondering what caused this young boy to betray his father for love in another universe. Romeo and Romeo. Would he be a traitor in this world too? "Your son. I just . . .can't stop wondering," Electric fizzled along my fingertips. Blue hot electric fury. My mother's. The dead blonde. Mattie out cried. "If he can survive without someone to watch over him."

"Don't!" He shouted as he tried harder to pry into my mind. Matt Parkman was good. I felt his mind take a chunk out of my thoughts.

_Restore the senator to his natural form. _He only got the mission statement. Danny stepped from his position quickly moving invisible to my side. I screamed in my mind at him. He stumbled back in a sweat before hearing Danny's mind.

"Your partner." He breathed out as I rocked the child. Danny didn't reveal himself. He never did, but he was like his dad in that way. The man Matt Parkman had killed.

"Is pissed with you." I explained feeling the body heat lean against me. "It's going to be you and me going to New York. I have the plan tickets. My partner will be checking on Nathan Petrelli." I listened to him shift as I cradled Mattie. Danny phased through the house more than likely going invisible on a plane to New York.

"My son." Again he worried for the boy. "Don't-"

"Hurt him?" I asked chuckling softly he looked at me with an odd glare. Was I reminding him of the killer? Did it matter? I know it didn't. I wanted to kill him. Kill Sylar. Kill this entire world. If Danny knew that he wouldn't have gone to check on Nathan. My father. "Don't want to." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Unless you make me." He closed his eyes trying to focus. He turned to the corner of the room.

His eyes made me curious. I turned my face toward the corner. No one. I kept the child tight to me though. He sobbed again.

"Who is he?!" Parkman yelled at the corner. I snapped my head back to the corner than at Parkman. Was he hallucinating? His own power turned against him? I smiled slightly. I knew how this work. How the world worked. Greif made you see things. When I had killed Nathan Petrelli I had seen him around. Everywhere.

"You see him, right?" I asked with a weary glance. Matt's eyes flickered toward me. "Sylar. You ruined him. I know that look. Guilt. Regret. Going further into madness." A door shut and our eyes flickered. "Wifey home." I said with a grin similar to Sylar's. I knew when I did. The way Parkman reacted was priceless. I kept the baby's lips shut tight with an ability. "Tell her you are taking Mattie out. You don't I kill her." There wasn't a point. She was dying any way.

Matt Parkman slowly nodded as I cradled the child.

"We're going to New York." I mumbled to the boy as his father left. "You'll like it there. Like you do now."

--

"You checking on Petrelli?" I asked into the cell phone. I heard Danny's body shift dramatically. Parkman, Little Mattie, and I were already in a cab four blocks away from the senator's office. I could taste the blood in my mouth now. Matt was silent as the child stayed more comfortable in my arms. I was amazed at how much a child could trust a parent. One word from Matt and little Mattie had become comfortable.

"He's in his office staring at his hand at one moment. Looking around the next. Once he asked who was there. Parkman didn't do a very good memory job on him." Danny retold me with a grin in his tone. "Like paper to rip the Petrelli out of him."

"Let's hope we make this job easy." I whispered through the phone. I hoped to make this all easy, but my mission wasn't to kill Sylar, just free him before he freed himself killing one Angela Petrelli in the progress.

The cab halted as the cab driver announced the distention. I turned to Matt nodding my head for him to pay the fare. Like a good hostage he did. I curled his son into my arms as I exited the cab going for the trunk of the cab for the stroller. Matt Jr. laid sounding in the stroller as we both stared up at the building.

"I let him free and you give him to me." Matt said to me in a harsh unrehearsed tone.

"That's the plan Fatman." I grinned at the quip as Danny stepped from the building revealing himself. He had changed since we last saw each other. The scruff on his chin still clearly seen. He had a toothpick sticking from the side of his mouth wearing black jeans and a dark black jacket with a skull shirt underneath.

"I'll take the kid." He offered his hand and Parkman took a step back. He tried to read again. This time Danny. The boy was a master of deceiving mind readers though. His father had taught him too well. "See anything you like Parkman?" He wondered, but whatever the large man saw he didn't say. Just tipped his head as I handed off the son. "I swear I won't hurt him. Once he's out come back down and I'll gladly give you your son. Than you can screw around with me however."

Matt nodded as he stared intently at my partner. I sighed looking at the building. We finally found ourselves walking up the steps. I tugged at my jacket tightly hoping not to revisit something. Matt was distracted by visions of serial killers dancing in his head. I found Nathan Petrelli's office easily.

"I'm sorry you can't-" The person started to say. I acted quicker than Parkman could. The man found his air way very cut off. He sputtered choking. Matt looked at me swallowing.

"Ladies first." I teased with a white grin. Matt opened the door to Nathan's office.

Almost immediately I knew this was not Nathan Petrelli. He was sitting at his desk outstretching his hand to a coffee cup. Looking at it with curiosity. With eyes that could kill. Knowing indifferent eyes. His eyes soon looked up at Parkman. I was hidden not too well behind him.

"Matt," His voice was all wrong for those eyes. "What are you doing here?" I could tell Matt was seeing his work for the first time. A decent job for a first timer, but people had done better. I shuddered settling so I could see the man.

He looked at me. Same knowing in his eyes. Curious he stood up looking me over. To him I was just some twenty-four and a half year old man with a nice bad ass look. Maybe I resembled the younger Petrelli in my rebellious far off look appearance. Maybe I reminded him of the guy I actually looked like. To me he was a man I loved trapped in the body of a man I murdered.

"Nathan," Matt breathed stepping forward. The only time Nathan's eyes were off me. "I'm so sorry." The man wondered what he was talking about shaking his head as if to say no.

Matt looked briefly to the corner before placing his hand on the man's forehead. I placed my palms to my hips watching with amazement. I watched intensely at the progress of regression. His forehead seemed to ripple a bit as Nathan tilted his head back. He winced as if in pain. Matt Parkman was tearing down walls he built. Releasing hidden memories. Powers.

Suddenly the body shifted. Another ripple effect. The body morphed and shifted. Facial features becoming one and equal. Dangerously uncommon to the face of a Petrelli. He was morphing back into himself. Gabriel Gray. Sylar. Serial Killer. Monster. Murderer of my mother, Elle Bishop. My teeth grinded as I saw Sylar's eyes flicker open. He gripped Matt's neck with a murderous glare.

"You really shouldn't have done that Parkman." He dropped him down and I was tempted to let him kill the poor bastard, but that wasn't my job. Matt Parkman had done me no wrong. He had done exactly as I wanted.

Sylar raised his finger ignoring me for the moment. He had his hand on a delicious power. I knew what that did to people with the hunger. I had lived with people like that a good portion of my life. It wasn't without difficulty. I pushed my hand forward pinning Sylar to the wall. He looked very unsurprised that I had done so. I stepped forward looking into his eyes as he laughed with a smile.

"Get out of here Parkman." I hissed in a low tone very close to the voice of murder. Parkman quickly did as I commanded and left leaving me alone with the murderer.

"I don't know who you are," Sylar said noticing how I moved. He recognized me somehow even though he would never know me. "But you don't know who you're dealing with." He tried to move his hands to fling me across the room. They remained still.

"And you don't know who you're dealing with." A grin formed across my face as I leaned very mellow dramatically against the desk. He looked into my eyes with a horrible laugh and grin. Pinned to the wall like a butterfly pinned for dissection. "Become rusty being the good senator, huh, Sylar." I hissed the name dangerously. Like a curse.

"So what?" He asked looking at me with that same grin. Did my mother see that grin before she died? "You get Parkman to undo the damage just so you can kill me? Who did I kill that you loved so much?" Good he understood my agenda. That saved some time. I grinned.

"I guess you figured he wasn't driven by madness to come here and release you from your prison." I laughed lightly taking the coffee. I wonder. I took a sip smiling. It was the same coffee my father drank. Two sugars, two creamers. I knew Nathan drank his black. "You were already slipping anyway." I shook the coffee in the red, white, and blue mug.

"Was I?" He seemed almost curious and proud of himself. I nodded. "Huh?" He looked me over again. "So?" He asked with an almost murderous tone. He attempted to move his arms again. "Who did I kill?" The last word he said with such passion.

"My mother." The word stung me and he knew. He knew how much I loved her just as I said her name. This was the same guy I had taken on a Christmas journey not two months ago. In my time it was two month and in his.

"Ah," He realized my obsession. I remembered my father had once told me it was okay to love your mother. He had loved his so much. "Tell me about her. My memory is vague and I've killed so many." He looked as if he was trying to recall her. Almost saddened that he couldn't. I sipped the warm coffee again wondering if he would see that I resembled her as well as him.

"Wouldn't it be much more fun if I killed you for not knowing." I raised my finger up letting it rake gently across his head. He cried in a low tone. The thin red line appealing to me more than it should. I didn't have the hunger, but I did have the need for revenge. "Is this how you did it?" I asked watching the blood coat his thick eyebrows. "Is this how you watched her die?!" My voice became harsh and uneven. Full of tears and rage. He fought back more screams. "Is this how you broke her skull?!" My hand dropped letting a fire build up against my fingers.

He took a breath looking at me. Suddenly I felt the weight of his power against my throat The fire went out at my carelessness. I saw his feet drop to the floor free. He was free from my power. I had gotten too emotional. He looked at me with an exhausted small laugh.

"You need to control yourself." He told me holding his hand out to extinguish my life. "Emotions are a weakness. They'll make you lose yourself."

"And if you don't have them," I felt the bones in my neck crack. If not for Ms. Bennet's power I would have been, but the bruising was only skin deep. It crack reforming in place. He hesitated in surprise. "You're already lost." I pushed hand forward pinning him again. He moved an arm pinning me to the desk as he remained against the wall.

"What did I do to make you so," He looked at me over and over again. "Emotional?" He couldn't find who I reminded him of. Though in truth it was himself. Deep down he knew that.

"I told you." I choked getting the strength up to grab a letter opener. "You killed my mother." I tossed it at his head hoping so much he could die for a little while and I could bring him back each time getting clues on who I was before he found the truth. I was his son and he had murdered the only person he truly loved.

That would have been ideal if I hadn't forgotten Danny. He caught the letter opener reforming. Sylar let out a gasped whisper. Danny stepped away from the pinned body as I sat up on the desk.

"What in all that is mighty are you doing?!" He asked though he already knew. I remembered Danny's own little game of revenge with the man who had murdered his father. I coughed and choked swallowing hard.

"Revenge." A grin curled on my lips as I focused on keeping the serial killer pinned.

"Well just an fyi we aren't here to kill him, though I vaguely knew you'd pull a stunt like this." Danny turned to look Sylar over. His lips were pressed into a flat line. "While I respected and honor your decision, PJ needs him alive. I managed to talk Parkman out of calling Angela with the truth. He understands everything a lot more clearly. Don't know if that is good or not." He shook his head looking back at me. "We're done. We can go." I looked at the hand he offered and decided against it.

"No." I hissed softly. Sylar smiled. Either he wanted me to kill him or he was still curious. Danny sighed knowing that would be my answer. "He needs to know what he lost. What he did."

"Than enlighten me." He broke from my grasp. It wasn't as strong anyway. He held my throat with his bare hands crushing my head to the desk. "Tell me what I've done." He had the person in his mind at all times. I knew that from the other visit. I knew she would way heavy on his mind for a good long time. Until the day he died.

"You murdered my mother." I told him. His hand didn't plan on killing me. Danny just watched seeing where it went. He nodded as if saying 'yes who?'. "Her name was . . . Elle." His grasp loosened against me. His eyes wide with unbelievable uncertainty. It all clicked into place in that moment for him. "Elle Bishop." The name stung my heart. My poor mother dead in this world when all she needed, all she wanted was love.

"No." He said uncertain as if he didn't know he had done it. "No, she's not your mother." He shook his head pushing me down to the desk again. "You. Are. Lying." He didn't want it to be true. He knew who I was and he didn't like it.

"Under different circumstances I would have been born." I told him. Whispered as if it were my story. It was. Tears clouded my visions from the pain he dealt to the fact my mother was dead here. Killed by the person she loved most. "Under those conditions you could have been happy."

"Not her." He hissed pushing my neck down harder. It cracked, Danny shifted. "Not Elle. She lied to me. She said I was a Petrelli and I wasn't. I can't change. I never will be able to."

"Not here." I whispered letting the bones reform. "Not now, but if you had let her live she could have helped you be something better. She would have had me. You would have had a son. A reason to fight the hunger. You don't fight it because you don't have a reason to." He was distracted in thought now. I lightly pushed him to the wall. He didn't care.

"She was . . ." He didn't finished his sentence. Danny looked at me and I nodded. I went to grab his shoulder before Gabriel looked into my eyes. "Wait!" I paused watching his eyes become tenderly soft for the moment. "Did she love me?"

"She let you kill her. What do you think?" I asked remembering the file on this world.

With that we left the newly reawakened Sylar to kill because he had no one to stop for.


	11. THE GRAY FAMILY: Not Your Typical Family

**Author's Note:** One of my favorite lines from last chapter was "She let you kill her. What do you think?" Just sort of said alot about Noah and a bit about Elle. My new story she be posted soon. Just have to go through some kinks. Looking forward to posting it though.

Anyway enjoy a little of Family Time!

THE GRAY FAMILY: Not Your Typical Family Vacation

Gabriel leaned against the metal railing trying to focus his attention on anything other than the roaring heat. Florida hit him hard with sweltering heat. He softened his gaze as a toddler passed the family by as his mother chased after him calling his name. The man rolled his eyes twitching his fingers letting the toddler stop in its tracks. The woman scooped him up apologizing.

Elle looked up at her husband with a disappointed look. Ginny shuddered looking about at the woman's feet. The little girl was wearing a Tinkerbell costume looking like a little angel with her plastic silk tiny wings. Glitter was scattered across her face in a distant array. Her tiny fingers were painted in a wonderful green.

"Don't do that, Gabriel." Elle hissed toward her husband shoving his shoulder. He chuckled to himself as Noah gave a little smile looking up from his video game.

"What?" Noah asked curiously though she knew he already knew. He just wanted to get his little sister going.

"What?" Ginny asked pulling at her mommy's shorts. "Is Daddy being bad?" She looked down at the tiny little fairy.

"No, just himself." Elle lifted the child up into her arms. She giggled a bit looking up over the heads of the others in the crowd.

"So many people going to ride Peter Pan." She declared with an offshore grin. Gabriel smiled tugging at his sweaty gray shirt.

"Peter Pan is popular." Noah declared pressing buttons rapidly on his game system.

"We'll get on soon cutie." Gabriel stated at the young girl pressing his thumb to her chin.

"I can wait." She decided to stay as Elle laughed at her daughter, the most impatient of the Gray bunch. She hugged her tiny arms around her mother's neck. She sputtered some sparks to the flesh causes Elle's face to wince.

"Don't Ginny." She told the girl. She pouted not wanting to keep her power under wraps. Especially in Disney World. "Gabriel tell her not to." She couldn't simply tell her husband to tell their youngest to not spark in public. People were already looking at them odd. Or looking at Gabriel as though he were the hottest thing since hot sauce.

"Be a good girl Ginny." He told her tapping a finger to his nose. His eyes peered into hers. A mimic color of his own though the same shape as his wife's. The little girl nodded cuddling into her mother's arms.

The line moved about several spaces. Noah looked out into the crowd seeing Winnie the Pooh and Tigger walking around. Several people shouted out while Noah shrunk back as if telling the costumed characters to stay away from him. He heard his father laugh at his reaction.

"Not afraid of horror movies, but afraid of tall fuzzy bears." He folded his arms across his chest. Noah pouted looking up into the crowd at as the yellow bear patted a boy passing by on the head. Ginny giggled tucking her head over her mother's shoulder.

Suddenly a shot rang off as Noah ducked under the metal bar. His game hit the ground with a thud. Everyone else ducked or shouted. Noah witnessed the two costumed characters turn about before noticing the woman. Ginny curdled a scream. Elle touched her head ducking down trying to calm her daughter.

Gabriel dipped his head slowly before looking at the woman on the ground. He could see from where his family stood on line the wound. A slightly familiar wound in her shoulder. Shot of air stung through it. He hopped over the bars to the woman where some people already gathered.

"Stay with the kids!" He called back at his wife. Elle Gray nodded hushing her youngest who was starting to ask questions.

Gabriel saw the woman on the ground. Someone he recognized as the ex wife of the man who lived in Florida they had been after. Had he already escaped the custody of prison where they knew he had last been? She withered in pain. He shot his eyes around.

"Sir I'm going to need you to stay back." He stepped away from the blonde. His eyes again darted to the side. A figure darted across. No one followed him.

Gabriel looked toward the man heading toward him hoping he could catch him before he caused more damage.

--

"Where's Daddy?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes. Elle rocked her daughter steadily as they moved out of the line with the rest of the people who we confused. Noah kept checking to the area where his father had run.

"Don't worry." She slowly hushed her child hoping her shutters would calm. "He's just going to make us safe."

Noah fiddled across the park seeing the woman lay bleeding on the floor. Her eyes slowly blinking open and closed. The air bullet wound a perfect circle in her shoulder. His eyes fluttered to his mother who cradled his sister against her chest. He knew what his father was doing. He knew a bad man like them had hurt the woman. The slowly blinking blonde. Men came to assist her. Help her.

"Mommy," Noah felt her push him close to her body shielding him from the incident. His eyes only left the injured woman to look up into his mother's eyes. Her eyes cover in concern for her husband. "Do you have a map?"

She stared at her boy for a moment blinking in wonder. She slowly realized what he was doing. She placed her daughter down as she rubbed her eyes. They were close by a bathroom where isn't so crowded with people. Ginny hugged her leg as she searched her Minnie fanny pack for the map of Magic Kingdom. It was a bit wet from the water park they went to in the morning. She handed it to her son who laid it on the ground. People huddled trying to stick close to each other. An announcement was overhead.

"Something?" He wondered looking to his mother. She scrambled a search through her fanny back to no avail.

"Here, No-No." Ginny pulled a bobby pin from her hair handing it to her brother who's face wrinkled at the sound of the dreaded nickname. He nodded his head thanking his sister, who watched carefully.

"Remember to close your eyes." His mother warned and he nodded.

All three family members were now shrunken to the floor to watch the little boy. The ten year old let his eyes fall as he recalled Miss Molly Walker performing the feat of her ability. He felt his vision cloud as the bobby pin hovered over the map in small circles. The sight became clear as he saw the man running. Black hair with a badly cut mustache. Cargo pants and a camouflage shirt. He checked behind him before cutting the line into the large mansion. The pin stuck soundly in the spot where the ride laid.

"Call Daddy." Noah pleased to his mother opening his weary eyes. She knew her boy had found him.

--

Gabriel had passed several attractions with no luck. Several people were on the move with him, but they were exciting the park. He on the other hand was attempting to find the man who had caused an abrupt and frightening experience for his family. He felt his pocket buzz with excitement.

"Elle?" He answered knowing the woman would be calling him. He peered around shooting for the man with the ability.

"Daddy?" It was Noah's voice. He shifted the phone closer to his ear.

"Noah, are you alright?" He asked pondering over the safety of his family. He heard the scattered frustration.

"All fine." He answered knowing his father would not respond unless he knew how his mom and sister were. "The bad man is at the Haunted Mansion. He's wearing an army shirt. He's going to hurt someone else." Noah sounded confident and scared in that.

"I'll stop him Noah." The father told his son. "Protect your mommy and sister." The phone clicked off as he shoved it into his pocket and ran toward the direction where the man was before he could do what Noah thought he would.

--

Noah handed his mother's phone back to her. Ginny tugged against her mother's shorts whining a bit. Elle placed her hand on her daughter's head for a moment as she took the phone shoving it into her fanny pack.

"He'll be fine Ginny." Elle assured her daughter lifting her into her arms. The girl hugged her mother's neck sparking her flesh a bit. Elle winced. "Remember Daddy's strong." Ginny nodded slowly touching her mother's nose with a smile.

"Can we have lunch soon?" Ginny asked as if knowing to distract herself. "I'm hungrey." She said saying the word off in her cute childish way.

"Soon." Elle kissed her daughter's forehead dipping her head down to found herself one child missing. Her eyes rolled into panic. She hugged her daughter tighter seeing the map and bobby pin were laid on the ground. "Noah?"

She stepped forward holding Ginny closer. The girl sparked more against her neck. Elle managed to ignore the pain. She knew whenever her daughter was frightened. Usually she did it on Gabriel who didn't mind. The shouting frightened her more. Elle stepped into the son looking around at the children. No blonde haired big eye browed boys with a far off look. No child that seemed to not be panicking or not knowing what was going on.

"NOAH!" Her voice drowned out in the clutter as children started to cry.

--

Gabriel watched as people filed out of the Haunted Mansion. He maneuvered between the people filing backwards to escape the park and line of fire. He excused himself moving the chains His eyes focused. Noah had said an army shirt. Knowing his son he knew he was thinking of cameo.

The sight of a blending in man shifting through the crowd caused Gabriel's eyes to become a bit in alarm. He hopped over chain racing toward the man in line. The man's eyes became bug eyed upon seeing him. Gabriel could see the reaction from this great distance. He thanked himself for acquiring such an ability. The man jumped out of the line upon seeing Gabriel Gray. He knew the man from files he had broken into the Company for.

Gabriel decided to calm himself. He didn't want to attract attention to himself. If he did they might consider him the shooter. Though he knew once they caught the man they would not find a gun on him. He slowly moved with the crowd using his ability to slow him down.

The man felt as though he was running through thick mud. He smiled hearing the man cuss trying to run as Gabriel moved quicker pass a group of children in front of their elders. He watched the man head in another direction. The overhang of an un crowded bathroom. He recalled his son saying he was going to hurt someone. He trusted his son's judgment. He quickened his pace hearing the low mumble close by.

He coiled in the direction hearing a shot. A soft scream echoed as Gabriel saw a girl no older than his own son fall to the floor. A man in light colors took a swing at the camouflage man. He pointed his finger at the man, but Gabriel pushed him with his ability. The man hit the wall hard with a thud. The other man looked up at Gabriel.

"Don't move her." Gabriel told him with complete persistence. He knew this was the camo man's ex wife's new husband. The man nodded as the camo shrugged up pointing his finger at Gabriel. He swiped his hand pinning the man's hand to the wall.

"You're not going to hurt anyone anymore." Gabriel stated stepping forward. The man's scruffy looking face wrinkled in disgust.

He pushed himself away from the brick wall and grabbed at something. Gabriel's eyes widened as the man held his son. How had Noah gotten there? Gabriel knew all too well. Noah had too many powers for his own good. The man pressed his finger to the ten year old's head. Noah sunk in the man's arm. A bit frightened.

"This your kid?" The man asked allowing his mustache wrinkle against his lip. "You wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you?" Gabriel shifted looking at Noah. His face becoming calmer when he realized his father was there. He knew his father would not allow any harm come to him.

"I wanted to see how it worked." Noah slightly tilted his head away from the mock gun.

"Don't do anything rash." Gabriel's low voice was directed in a different direction than the man thought. Noah merely nodded his head.

"You let me go and-" The man hit the wall hard causing him to become unconscious smacking the pavement with a hard thud. Noah caught breath looking over at the father comforting his daughter. He only seemed to look up once.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Gabriel shouted grabbing his son by the shoulders as he dropped to his knees. Noah looked innocent looking at the injured girl again.

"I wanted to see." He said again with a lowered head. Gabriel knew that was no excuse and his son did as well. He wanted in with the action. Like his father Noah Gray tended to want more than he was allowed. More power, more friends, more action.

Gabriel heard the shift of his target. Apparently he and his son had been too gentle with the man. He pointed the finger toward the pair. Noah let his eyes widen as then fell to the man. The air shot out in a quick and sudden burst. Gabriel pulled the child toward him allowing the air to hit a tree. Some leaves fell off.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Gabriel's voice hinted greatly with the malice of Sylar. His hand stuck out choking the man. Noah watched the man struggled before going over to the young girl.

"Dad, EMTs." Noah stated pointing over at the gathering people. Gabriel nodded going over to the individual that was a target.

"You should have stayed in prison Mr. Scott." Gabriel stated clutching his wrists together hard with his hands. He turned to see some guards from the park come toward him. He pulled the man to his feet. "FBI." Gabriel reached into his wallet for the fake badge that was completely realistic. "Mr. Scott's been giving us some trouble for some time."

"You under cover Mr." The guard glanced at the badge. "Gray?" Gabriel simply nodded. "We can take it from here."

Gabriel nodded as the officers took the individual off his hands. Noah was watching the EMTs arrived.

"She wasn't hit in her main arteries so I think she should be fine." Noah looking at the wound. "It's pretty clean cut. He didn't cut into any veins." He looked into the girl's eyes at that point. "She's in shock though. Probably should elevate her legs and keep her warm." Both team members looked at the boy with an off put look wondering if they were in the presence of the next Doogie Howser.

"Noah," Gabriel said placing a hand on his son's head. "Let's leave them to help her okay?" Noah nodded taking his father's hand.

"Can we have lunch now?" Noah asked looking up at his father. Gabriel nodded with a small laugh.

"Soon as we find Ginny and your mother." With that the Gray family knew this vacation would just continue to get weird.


	12. ELLE GRAY: Sake and More

**Author's Note:** As promised a little bonding time with Elle and her friends. Not to mention Syelle love :)

ELLE GRAY: Sake and More

"Are you girls familiar with the term Whoo Girls?" Daphne slurred pushing her small little sake cup at us.

"Yeah familiar with that phrase." Jenny Petrelli said taking the sake cup to her lips. "Whoo girls are single girls. We're all not single last I checked." Jenny hit my shoulder and I glanced up at her with blood shot eyes. Damn baby kept me awake more than Noah ever had. Ginny was colicky and I wasn't loving it.

"So," Daphne downed another cup of sake on the side. Thank God the hibachi guy wasn't around to see our drunken rampage talk. I managed to take some of the rice into my mouth. Daphne smacked the cup to the table. "We can pretend to be single. Besides I'm not married." She waved her fingers at Jenny who seemed to handle her alcohol more than I thought. "Just 'cause I have a baby and a hot man doesn't make me committed to not going WHOOOOO!!!!" A family at the table next to us glared. A waitress did as well.

"Daphne I like this place." I smacked her forehead. "I'd like not to get kicked out." I licked my lips grabbing my sake cup. The alcohol was bitter and gross, but I needed it. Like I needed a hole in the head, but it was fun. Being drunk was fun. Though I wasn't drunk yet. I think.

"For you Elle I'd not get kicked out of anywhere." Daphne slurred again looking down at her pork. "Pork is like the best."

"I prefer my fish." Jenny was pretty damn good at using chop sticks. Expert even.

Peter's wife of almost one year had been the one to suggest going to Koji's that night. Jenny and Peter's own child was a small itty bitty one year old girl who floated things around the room. Her and Noah had fun though my son didn't usually like using Angie's power. He liked Daddy's more. Being here brought me back to the day Peter had first met Jenny.

Through her sister, Millie who happened to be a mission for Peter and Luke. She was an acrobatic at a cirrus during a time when we had discovered a hidden society within the circus group. Like Luke had pointed out much like the Morlocks from the X-Men comics. Millie had been the only on our radar as Gloria had bumped into her at the circus.

We had had a jump on them. This had been back when Lulu was alive. When she and Peter were still dating. It had turned out something strange. All at once we discovered Lulu had been a fire eater in the circus and knew the Newton sisters. Were friends with the Newton sisters. Millie, the tattooed acrobatic with an ability to turn her tattoos real and Jenny, the sultry blonde acrobatic with the power to insert others into bodies.

We had saved them from Tracy and Flint leading to a legendary and still talked about battle between the two fire starters. To the death where one remained standing. Lulu had had on the cutest little victory grin though it was odd and even scared my husband when she emerged from the flames of the big top. Gabriel didn't scare easily.

From then on things had changed. Jenny and Millie became a part of the Company. Millie had befriended Monica taking her on as a partner when she decided to leave the Speed Demons after a falling out with Daphne. Jenny had taken Monica's place on the team gladly. When Peter and Lulu had broken up it wasn't long until he and Jenny were dating.

It was something I could tell. Jenny liked Peter. She didn't flirt, but took glances at him. Fleeting if not deep. Peter, unlike he was with Lulu, had an instant connection to her. It was as if it was inevitable. I knew with Lulu he had fun, but no connection. I was glad they had reconnected at least before she had been killed. I still felt a soft sorrow for Lulu's death. We all did. I knew at the very least that she had died happy protecting someone she had grown to love.

"Elle," Jenny's throaty hint of seduction hit my ears. "You're crying." I looked down into my plate tiny splattered of wetness coated my rice and shrimp. I quickly snatched my napkin dapping my eyes. "Don't tell me you're a sad drunk." I shook, my head pouting in her direction. Her blonde hair swept in an oriental type bun a top her head. She always seemed to dress for the night.

"I'm not sad." I slurred the last word struggling with my chop sticks. "And I am not drunk." My chop sticks clattered to the floor. "Screw it." I mumbled grabbing a handful of rice and throwing it into my mouth. Daphne let out an outrageous laugh. We were so going to get thrown out.

"I can't drive us home." Jenny burped hiding it behind her hand. "Excuse me." She whispered searched her red Japanese printed purse. Her lips were bright red. So red they were blinding me. I squeezed my eyes half shut as Daphne mimicked me picking her pork up with her hands. "I'm calling our husbands."

"Good cause I don't have one." Daphne said holding up a hand for a high five. I felt the urge to give her one and did. Then I remembered what Jenny had said.

"Wait! What?!" I was going to be in so much trouble.

--

"Sir," A Japanese host called as Claude swung a sleepy Daphne over his shoulder. She squealed a bit as if she were being held hostage. "What are you doing?" Claude peered at the men with an odd yet concerned death glare. We were still in the restaurant.

"What does it bloody look like?" He hissed in an exhausted tone. Daphne gave up shutting her eyes as Claude held her jean clad bottom to his shoulder. "Kidnapping my girlfriend." He turned to look at Jenny, Peter, Gabriel, and I. I was planning on either making a run for it or pulling Gabriel in for a kiss. "Later guys." Peter and Gabriel merely muttered they weren't looking forward to taking care of us.

"When I said have a good time I didn't mean get drunk." Peter muttered softly as Gabriel sighed. Was I an embarrassment to the Gray name?

"Don't huff. Remember you HAD to get drunk to marry me." I poked at Gabriel's dark shirt. His dark sexy shirt with silver metal buttons. I shivered trailing my fingers down those shiny buttons with little shock waves.

"Really?" Jenny apparently didn't know the story. "Want to tell that story in full on detail?" She cooed in a half smile that seemed to make Peter melt. I went to open my mouth, but Gabriel placed his large manly hand over it.

"No one wants to hear that story." Gabriel said obviously not too fond of the night he had married me in Vegas. He actually didn't like not knowing what happened. Mysteries annoyed him to no end.

"I'll tell you later." Peter wished hooking his arm to his wife. She giggled trying to walk in her gladiator shoes. Not heels. Flats. They walked out slowly as everyone eyed us when Gabriel started dragging me to the door.

"Carry me." I almost demanded my beautiful sexy button clad husband. He sighed not giving in as he dragged me out. "Gabriel!" I whined like a four year old. Like when Daddy didn't buy me the right clothes. "Carry me!" I pouted as we came out into the streets of New York. Bright lights and some seedy street walkers.

"Elle I am not carrying you," I started shocking him in little places. "And stop sparking. It's annoying." He gripped my hand heading toward the Mercedes. Mine.

"How did you get my keys?" I asked with a slur in my tone. Was I drunk?

"I hotwired your car." He said matter of factly. As if he did it all the time.

"Stealing is just as bad as killing." I mumbled and he merely chuckled softly. I was serious though. Stealing was like killing an object forever. I pulled at the button on his pants trying to undo it in the middle of the parking lot.

"Elle stop," He hissed looking around as a couple passed us by. "We still have to pick up the kids." I didn't like my responsible Gabriel. I wanted my sexy husband who was willing to do anything with me. How long had it been since we had had sex? Ginny was six months so a good six months or so. I groaned as I pulled the button harder. He grabbed my wrist.

"Can't we just tell Millie and Alex to have them over night?" I asked as I removed my hand. I stroked his cheek giving him soft steady shocks. I watched him shudder with what I hoped was longing. "It's been so long." My voice was seductive and throaty. Like a sex phone operator with a cold.

"Stop tempting me." He whispered, but I didn't listen I kissed him letting my tongue tell him just how much I needed him. "Elle, don't." He whispered pulling away from me.

"Gabriel, look at me you and tell me you don't want me right now." I saw his eyes dig deep into mine. He searched for something he didn't like. He didn't find it.

"I'll call her in the car." He sighed and dragged me further to the car. I was glad for that night. The night of sake and more.


	13. GABRIEL GRAY: Sugar High

**Author's Note: **el85: Lulu was protecting a little girl she had been taking care of when she died. One Nathan thought was a threat because of her ability to locate others of their kind.

Anyway here is an ADORABLE little story!

GABRIEL GRAY: Sugar High

"Daddy! Look!" At the sound of a five year old I turned. I should have suspected some kind of odd behavior from my youngest, but not this. Not two pink pixie sticks sticking out of her button nose.

She ran her fingers over the white surface of the paper. Purple sparks were a bad idea. My eyes went wide at the sight. I went to grab her, but she bolted. Running on her lightening. I could hear the purple blur giggle behind me.

"Catch me Daddy!" She squealed and I wondered why me? What had I ever done to deserve such an overactive child on my hands? Oh right I killed a bunch of people.

"Ginny, this is not funny." I quickly turned seeing her standing on my desk. It was at that moment I saw the spilled dusty sugar scattered about the papers. She smiled showing off her chiclet teeth. Her jeans curled at her ankles because Elle always bought her clothes too big. At least her pants. Her purple ruffled blouse flared at the bottom. She twisted the long paper sticks further into her nose.

I flicked my two fingers toward me allowing the stick and sugar to spill from my daughter's nose. She sneezed rubbing her nose. Even as much trouble as she was she was adorable.

"No fair. No powers." She sneezed cutely pouting as she sat down on my desk. I merely smiled victorious. She had given in. Given up. I thought it would have taken more, but I saw her legs swinging fast. Kicking almost in protest. Like she expected me to come.

"We're at Daddy's work." I stated coming to scoop her up. She continued kicking. I waved my hand allowing her kicks to slowly stop. She puckered her lip in a way I recognized as her mother's. "Powers are free to use." I lifted her into my arms squeezing her nose. Pink sugar stuck to my fingers. She gripped my neck shocking me.

"Daddy I want to run." Her feet started beating my chest with little shocks from her sneakers. "Put me down. I wanna run." Sugar shock. Sugar rush. Sugar high. Whatever it was called Ginny had it.

"Take a deep breath Ginny." I told her first trying to calm the child down. Her fists began to pound me. Small sparks that merely singed my chest. "Ginny." It was a warning. Like a count of three. By the time I count to three she had better be calm or I was going to shock her back. One. She pressed her thumb to my throat. Two. She kicked me hard like a soccer player. Three. She hit her head into my shoulder burying it. She bit my shoulder hard. I groaned. I shocked her butt with blue electric. She jumped in my arms, but stayed still. She let her tiny teeth out of my black shirt.

"I warned you." I said as she breathed and calmed down. "What did we talk about Gin-Gin? About biting?" I rubbed my hand against her back trying to calm her more.

"Babies bite." She mumbled into my shirt drooling as she spoke. She sneezed into it.

"You aren't a baby, right?" I asked her bouncing her higher so she could look into my eyes. Her eyes were the same dark knowing I had long dreaded over the years.

"No Daddy." She assured me pulling a smile out of her emotional response. "I'm a big girl." I gave a smile to her pressing my large hand to her soft dark brown curls. The other hand held her closer.

"That's right." I assured her kissing her tiny forehead. "And big girls don't run around their Daddy's office putting pixie sticks up their noses." She smiled pressing her forehead to mine. The feeling of kinship with this little girl was strong inside me. In my blood. Her heat pulsed against my forehead. Mine into hers.

It was amazing how it felt to be a parent. With Noah I felt complete. Whole for the first time. Elle and I had created something together. Something that wasn't evil and caused mayhem and grief. That didn't backfire. Someone we could raise and most importantly love together. He was ours. Something made out of love. Our love. Our existence. The hunger didn't go away, but Noah gave me a reason to stay clean for my family.

Than came Ginny. She was different. Special. So different from Noah in many ways. Having a girl made me become more emotional. More protective than I already was. When I held her close or swayed with her she reacted differently than Noah. She loved when I held her. She watched me very carefully, but playfully as well. Elle chalked it up to boys loving their mothers and girls adoring their daddies. I would have done the same if not for Ginny being so . . .special.

My daughter was like me. Whatever my power was called. Intuitive Aptitude. She had it and it made me feel a new found understanding. She fiddled with watches and liked to watch me fiddle too. She had a rubix cube with her which she solved in a matter of minutes. Elle thought she was a genius though I couldn't imagine the two of us breeding geniuses let alone two of them. We found a common ground. I understood why my daughter did the things she did. Though I wasn't sure why she needed to know what snorting pixie sticks would be like. I still worried about her future. The hunger she showed at times. She was stronger than I was though. She had good parents who loved her no matter what. That was what sated the hunger.

"Daddy are you mad at me?" She asked puckering her lips and rubbing her nose with one hand as the other squeezed tight to my neck.

"No, Ginny." I pushed her close as I spoke. "I just don't like you having too much sugar." I thought for a moment. Where had she gotten the pixie sticks? "Baby," I pushed her so I could look into her face. "Where did you get the candy?" She pulled her lips into a soft childish grin I wished would last forever.

"From Uncle Luke." She said as if it were obvious. It was actually. I smiled devilishly at the girl. Oh I was going to kill my brother.

--

"I thought I told you not to give the hyperactive five year old candy." My voice was low and ominous at the counter where Luke was teaching our resident cooler, Kevin Reed how to make a baked ziti. Ginny was sleepy from all the running. Kevin tripped over his own feet as he looked at me. I pushed my face forward scaring the boy. He obviously still remembered our first meeting. That had not been a good day. Luke peered up from the oven trying to hide the smile. Ginny's leg twitched against his brother's body.

"Well she asked." He shrugged tightening his apron. "What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't give it to her?" I groaned.

"A damn good one." I told him in a low tone. He laughed to himself as the child curled her fingers around my shirt.

"Right," He said pulling the ziti from the oven. "And when was the last time I acted responsible?" He had me there. My brother was an adult, but he sure as hell didn't act like one. Maybe it was his upbringing or his need to be the cool uncle. He was the only uncle though so I didn't get him there. "Freeze this for me, Kev."

I felt my daughter twitch at the phrase. Her head resting to watch a weary Kevin step forward toward the bake ziti. I wondered if Sparrow was scaring him with stories of me killing everyone with abilities. It was her way as it was my way to ignore her to no end. Kevin slowly moved his hand over the ziti. I could almost feel the sensation of cold air join around his palm. In a quick sudden burst white dust curled form his hand. Ginny sucked in a breath. Her hands crushing my neck. Excitement. The thudding of her heart cased me to involuntarily shift her because I recognize it. Murder.

"Can I have it?" Her fingers reached toward Kevin as she spoke. Kevin looked over at us as he lifted his hand slowly. Like he was pulling away from a trigger. I know what he sees in her. The deadly look he expects from me. The actual serial killer. "I want it." Her body leaned toward him. Kevin took a step back and I can see Luke hiding a smile.

"Ginny, we don't hurt people. Or take their powers." I told her. I know every time my daughter gets an idea in her head on how to use a power to her advantage she wants it. Wants to covet it. Keep it like a present. I can't blame her. What I wouldn't give to make it snow just for her. I shake myself from a little rush of hunger. She pulled back understanding.

"No." She sighed pushing her chin on my shoulder pouting as she looked away from the power. Her lost chance at snow. "I guess not."

"Good girl." I rubbed her back softly eyeing Luke with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged to himself thinking it wasn't his fault my daughter had murderous intentions toward his co-worker. "You know sugar makes her lose focus."

"Well she's never threatened to murder anyone before." Luke laughed as my child twitched in my arms. Kevin looked like a deer caught in dense head lights.

"Not that you've seen." It's only happened twice before. Both with either Peter or Noah around. Once Elle was there to hear the four year old ask if she could kill a woman with the ability to reanimate objects. My wife hadn't been happy about that. "It's better than what she said to Mrs. Kinnley." I smiled thinking of my kid's clever lines. "Can I see how her brain works?" Ginny shuffled in my arms as Luke hid a laugh and Kevin shuttered with fear.

"Mrs. Kinnley was mean." Ginny pouted pressing her lips into my shirt. "She wouldn't make Juju dance." Right my daughter's precious little stuffed rabbit. An object I was glad didn't become real as it creped me out. Rabbits always creped me out. I laughed at her rubbing her back. "Is Mommy coming soon?"

I love how she prided herself with asking. Like Elle was more important than a power. To me she was and apparently my daughter knew she was as well. Elle was the anchor that kept both of us down. Both of us from going on a murderous rampage. Kept us from getting into our own forms of sugar.

"She took Noah with Peter to check on a case remember?" I told my daughter rocking her and ignoring Luke and Kevin. Luke was attempting to distract the boy with rules and regulations. He was still a bit freaked a five year old had threatened to kill him and probably would win if ever there were a fight.

"With the cats?" She mumbled tugging at my hair. I nodded slowly laughing pushing her closer to me in a decent hug. "I'm glad I got to stay with you." She pressed her head into my shoulder fondly. I smiled turning around to walk away from my brother.

"Me too." I whispered softer than normal as my little girl sighed like an angel in my arms.


	14. LUKE GRAY: Mother

**Author's Note: **Anybody watch the season four episode 'Ink'? Well Ginny's bunny actually made a frickin appearance. In Sylar's story none the less! I got so freaked out because that's how I imagined it. Also how seriously evil was he?

Okay little rant over. Enjoy an emotional Luke story.

LUKE GRAY: Mother

"Are you sure about this?" If I had money every time Gabriel said that to me I'd be filthy rich. I wasn't counting, but it had to be more than ten.

"You didn't have to come Gabe." Something I've said to him at least five times. Something I was serious about. We waited outside the asylum in his car. I still didn't like that he had taken time out of his busy schedule to make sure I didn't go psycho killer on any one.

Me? Psycho killer? Please, Elle should have worried about her husband killing me on a road trip to the New Jersey asylum. It had only been a four hour drive without traffic and us stopping to get a couple burgers at a diner he had saw on Diner Drive-Ins and Dives. It was amazing what Gabriel had found on TV when tending to his four month old. He claimed to be staying up for Elle's benefit and I could understand why. Elle was close to losing every bit of her sanity due to lack of sleep.

Not like my nephew was crying a lot. Noah just had a cold. Elle over worried. Gabriel over worried. Which led to a slew of doctor appointments and late nights watching over the baby. I was surprised he had taken me all the way here, though I drove a good portion of the way.

"You should call Elle. Let her know we made it here." I suggested knowing she'd be worried sick about him at the very least. He rubbed his eye curling his fingers around his phone.

I sat back looking at the bar windows and fluttered shadows. So we had road tripped to New Jersey to come to a facility. A place where my mother resided. Sure Elle had put her here. Sure I had changed a lot, but that didn't mean I didn't want to see her. I did. Despite the kind of mother she was. I had grown since then. I wasn't a whiney kid anymore. I was a man. A guy with a brother and family. An adorable little nephew and serious use of my ability. I was special. Different. I was Luke Gray. The name change would cause some trouble in order to see her, but I changed it legally.

"Hey Elle." I saw the wide hint of a smile as I heard the wailing of crying through the phone. Noah was being loud due to his fever. "Still sick huh?" He had a laugh in his voice. I couldn't exactly hear what my sister-in-law was saying, but she seemed to be hurrying in a fast paced tone. "Just keep giving him fluids, okay baby?" I heard her become calmer. He sighed leaning back in his chair. "Okay tell him Daddy will be coming home soon. Maybe that will cheer him up." Elle gave in. "I love you. Keep that boy safe."

Usually when Gabriel said I love you to tell it hit my heart like a pang. Guilt or jealously. Something like that. It had changed when Noah was born like I knew I was never going to look at Elle like that again. She was a mom. I wasn't into the whole MILF thing. Older girls yeah, but not moms. Not Elle. Not anymore. Sure I had mommy issues and yeah I had daddy issues too, but I never once felt to act on those by filling a void. I focused on my ability in order to fill it.

"Noah still thrashing?" I asked remembering Elle crying because the boy kept clawing at his face. I told her to put mittens on him and she actually listened. The mother must have been at the end of her ropes to listen to a crazy kind like me.

"She can't watch him suffer like this, but she can't sleep knowing he's in pain." He explained and I knew he wished he was by them. I could see it in his eyes.

"Gabriel, dude, seriously, you didn't have to come." Again I said it nearly wincing at myself. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No, this is a ground breaking moment for you." He established running his hand over the steering wheel. "Not missing it accept if they kick me out for not being related to the patient." His lips curled into a decent smile. "Got to hand it to Elle she does better work than I ever could as Sylar." I laughed at the pride and malice in his tone.

Slip of the tongue. Slip of the evil man inside crawling to get out only subdued by family. By his baby and wife mostly. I was third. Peter was fourth. Still I could hear him actually admire Elle. She had in fact caused my mother to go into cardiac arrest to which she was rescued from when a neighbor called the police. When she woke up she had little to no memory. She knew her son had been in trouble. He had run away she claimed. Good old Mom saying I ran off alone after beating up a kid. Not run away with a smoking hot blonde who showed up at our door step. She had been committed soon after her heart attack. Remained here ever since. At least that's what her records told me.

"Okay," I accepted his help. What could I do? He had left his sick kid and his unstable worried wife to make sure I didn't flip out. I owed him my support. "Let's go see my crazy ass mother."

--

"Mary Campbell please." I said in a tone that retreated from my own. Gabriel lingered behind me like a annoyed child. He didn't seem to like the asylum. He had stated it as soon as we walked in. Too white.

The dark skinned lady at the front desk shuffled through some papers before typing away at her computer. She looked over my mother's file. If she said I couldn't see her there was nothing I could do. I just wanted to try.

"Your name?" She asked. Apparently my mother had given a list of visitors before she had plunged into insanity. I was a bit surprised trying to think of other people who would want to look at her. Talk to her. Friends? She had some. Family? Grandma and grandpa disapproved of my mom and grandpa had died four years ago.

"Luke Gray. I was formerly named Luke Campbell though." I shuffled through the messenger bag slung around my shoulder, which had once been filled with school books. "I have the paper work if you-"

"No need Mr. Gray. Your mother gave us a picture just in case you showed." She stated watching me shuffle about. She looked as if I was wanted here. Like her and my mom were good friends. "I'll call to schedule a visit for you." She lifted the corded phone to her ear. "She's a little violent, but she'll be happy to see you." I turned to peer at Gabriel than back at the woman. I nodded raising my finger telling her one minute as I walked to Gabriel.

"They're letting you see here." Gabriel managed a smile.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to her alone. She's violent and I'd like to show her I'm not the biggest screw up on the planet." I started in a hushed whisper.

"What better way to show her you're not a screw up than bringing the world's biggest screw up in there?" He laughed admitting he had issues. Bigger issues than an abused child with mother/father issues, a compulsive liar, and determined depressive killer. Hey Gabriel and I were pretty closed in the race for most screwed up Gray. He was only winning because he killed more people, but he was also older by me by years.

"Funny, but I think she'll try to kill me. If she goes at you you'll probably kill her. Like your wife almost did." Gabriel just smiled as I mentioned Elle almost killing. Like it turned him on or something. I'm pretty sure anything would turn him on now. He and Elle hadn't had sex since Noah was born. It was ordinary, but for my brother it was starting to become disturbing. Former serial killers who didn't get laid tended to lash out a lot.

"Hey, it's your call." He insisted looking about the white room with a shudder. "Just know I am here for moral support." He flicked his eyes into mine. "And only that."

"Mr. Gray." We both peered at the woman, but Gabriel soon realized she wasn't speaking to him. "We're ready for you." I nodded and took a breath to see the woman who raised me into insanity.

--

I felt like I was going to be committed as well. The room was white like all the others with soft plush gray carpeting. I sat in a dark chair waiting for her to be brought in. I watched the guards pass the door. My mother's voice shouted. Frantic and unable to understand. I swallowed hard putting my hands on my lap.

I watched too nurses, male nurses, dressed in white brought the woman in loose fitting white clothes in. I was starting to agree with Gabriel about the too white thing. My mother's hair was cut short. A bob that was uneven and unprofessional. She had tried to cut it herself. A short red mark was slashed to her neck. I swallowed seeing the mark of suicide, something I was familiar with. The face was the same worn face I knew and vaguely loved. Her eyes were wide with hunger though. Crazy as I knew they had become.

"Hi Mom." I said softly looking at her with little concern. I came here for myself not her. Because I felt guilty.

She let out a low sound that sounded animalistic. She hurled herself at me, but the guards held her. A little violent was an understatement. Her knees buckled as her mouth flew open to speak.

"You bastard!" She screamed allowing her body to thrash.

"In more ways than one." I laughed and I saw her body relax. Whether it was my words or a drug the nurses had slipped her I didn't know. "I know Samson Gray is my father." She shrunk down turning to the nurses. They moved her to the seat putting hand cuffs on her. She was being handcuffed to the chair.

"Why did you come?" She asked in a throaty voice I didn't recognize. She had been screaming. Maybe night terrors. Yeah Gabriel would be so turned on his wife had given a woman night terrors.

"I felt guilty." I had come for myself after all. She laughed and just smiled.

"It was always about you wasn't it Luke." She said my name as if it were some sort of unknown word. Something she had said too many times it lost all meaning. "Everything I did was for you. I worked hard and you run off. Leaving me alone and crazy."

"You were glad to get rid of me Mom." I explained trying to keep my composure. "You wanted me yeah, but only for your own selfish reason. You wanted me because you needed someone to love you. I did love you Mom. I still do, but you have to admit what you did was selfish. You kept someone around who didn't want to be for your own benefit. Me, Dad, Samson. All people victims of your abuse." She swallowed closing her eyes.

"I'm in here because you left. I can't shower anymore because I feel the electric inside me." She tried to scratch her skin. The handcuffs resisted her intent. "I needed you to make me whole Luke."

"Give you a reason?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "Why did I have to be? Why couldn't you live for you? Have your own goals and not try and steer me in a direction you thought right." I looked into those dead eyes. The eyes that pleaded with me every time I tried to leave. Blood running down her arms. Dad had finally beat her too much for her to focus on him though he had been trapped in her cage too.

"Want to know what I'm doing now?" I asked recalling how my mother found me disgusting last I saw her. She didn't nod or shake her head. "I'm going to college. I have two jobs. Call that unambitous?" I gloated with a grin. She tried to hurt me, but the cuff stopped her. The nurses looked at me as I stood up. "I succeeded despite you. Despite Dad. Despite abuse. And you know why?" I asked getting about a foot from her. "Because I found people who accept me for me and not the me I tried to keep buried."

She didn't move. Mary Campbell just stared at me with those eyes. Not my eyes. They never would be. Doll eyes. Full of nothing and emptiness. This where she belonged. A place where she couldn't hurt herself. I left knowing that in truth I did love my mother, but I would always love my new family more.

Because they cared. They kept the real me safe and that's all I would ever need.


	15. GINNY GRAY: Lost

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone who reviews :)

If any one has ideas of want you want to see just let me know. Here's a short little blurb.

GINNY GRAY: Lost

Panic seemed to crawl inside me like a big bug as I searched out for someone. My soft hand curled around my blouse top. Easter wear. My eyes darted across the store. Across the toy section and the clothes for babies and not big girls like me. I had only wanted to see the rabbit. The pink one I held in my tiny hands, gripping it as though it would save me.

Where had Mommy and Daddy gone? I just looked at the bunny. It was on a shelf I could reach in the store as Mommy, Daddy, and Noah looked around after mass. Mass was boring I remembered, but Daddy had promised pancakes afterwards. I wanted pancakes.

Where were Mommy and Daddy? They were going to get me a dress for the baby shower for Jenny. Angie was going to be a big sister. I tried to forget I couldn't see my Mommy. Her blonde hair laying across her back that was dressed in a pretty blue and white flower dress. One Daddy said was his favorite in the whole wide world.

I gripped the pink bunny's paws wondering if they'd look for me or if I should look for them. Should I leave? Should I go to the car? My eyes became wet. My lips quivered as my hands sparked. The bunny burned in my grasp as I peered out into the crowd. People passed by, but Mommy and Daddy . . .where were they?

Noah had been asking for something. I couldn't remember. I never listened to my big brother. He was boring most of the time. I only liked it when we had zap fights. They were fun. Noah could make blue and purple sparks. Like fireworks. I missed fireworks, but Mommy said they came back when it got hot out. Summer. I liked summer. I missed it too.

I missed my mommy. Where had she gone? Did she forget about me? Did she not want me anymore? Had she found a new baby girl? I looked out seeing a blonde haired baby sleeping on her mother's chest sucking her thumb as the mommy looked for clothes. Would Mommy want a baby like that? A blonde haired baby with blue eyes like her? I didn't look like Mommy. Was that why she had left? Was I not hers.

Mommy always said I looked like Daddy, but what if she'd much rather have a baby to match her. Like her purses matched her dresses or her shoes matched everything. I held the rabbit by the ears quivering again. My body shook this time in unknowing. Where was my mommy?

Daddy had promised me strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. Daddy knew I loved them, but he made waffles better than pancakes. What if I never saw my daddy again? What if I never ate pancakes again? Would Daddy be sad? Did Daddy want a baby that looked more like Mommy too?

He loved Mommy very much. He always looked at her funny. Uncle Luke liked to tease them when they kissed and stuff. He'd say get a room. I never got it. They were in a room. I clutched the bunny's neck starting to feel the wet tears fall down my face. My mouth started quivering as I sucked in soft sobs.

Crying wasn't fun. Babies cried and I was a big girl. I didn't want to cry, but what if I never saw Mommy and Daddy again? What if I never saw Noah? What if we never played power games or traded ice cream when Mommy mixed up what flavors we liked? What if I never saw Angie or her little brother that was still in his mommy's tummy?

What if someone took me? Like they took Noah before I was born? I heard the story. Noah had been taken from the park by a big scary man. I shake just thinking about it. I don't want a big scary man to take me away or a lady to tell me she's my mommy. I want my mommy. I need her. I need Daddy to tell me I'm special and I can do anything. That I'm smart and good. I need Noah to help me play games and pick me up.

I clutch the bunny hoping she can take me to my mommy. I start to shake and I want to sit down, but I remember Daddy saying the floor is dirty and gross. I don't wail because I can't even talk. I start crying louder and the tears soak my cheeks.

"Honey," It's a tall woman. Much taller than Mommy with thick big glasses looking down at me. "Are you alright?" I shake in my little sandals scared and sick. My lips quiver as I push my head into the rabbit's head. My voice gets louder and louder. Sparks fly from my mother to the rabbit's fur. Burning it a little, but the fire dies.

"Mommy!" I shout this time really scared she's going to take me away. "Mommy! I want my mommy!" I start wailing hoping Mommy or Daddy or even Noah will hear me. I want them back. I don't want to be lost. I don't want to be forgotten. I want people who tell me I'm good and special and tuck me in and cuddle with me when the storms come. I want MY family.

"GINNY!" Mommy! Is all I see coming toward me. She's funny running in her heels almost tripping. I squeal and cry all at once. I ran pass the lady as my mother goes to her knees to throw her big arms around me. "Ginny, don't wander off again." She said and I am so sorry. I just and Mommy seemed like she'd been crying too. Daddy is close and he goes down to hug me too.

"You scared us so bad Ginny." He told me pressing his big body to my little one. "We were looking for you." My heart is glad. My mommy and daddy love me lots. I know they do. They want me. Mommy doesn't want another baby that looks like her. She loves me. I look like Daddy and she loves Daddy too.

Daddy lifts me up and my mommy makes a pouty face. I squeal a bit clutching the rabbit. Noah smiles up at me. I love my big brother too.

"Can I have the bunny Daddy?" I asked pushing it in his face. He laughs softly to himself.

"Okay." I was lost, but they found me. My family loves me because they always find me when I'm lost and make me happy after.


	16. ELLE GRAY: Pregnant Again

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews and sorry this took awhile. Focused on LoveGame, but still managed to write some more of this. All the ideas have been noted literally! I will in fact be writing them.

I know this chapter has been long awaited so here it is.

ELLE GRAY: Pregnant . . .Again

I dipped my head into the toilet feeling the overwhelming smell of my own vomit course my nostrils. This sucked. When was the last time I had thrown up? Four months ago. I remembered suddenly. That had been when I had gotten sick on a plane to Paris. Why Gabriel thought I'd be okay on a plane when I had a virus that entire week was beyond me.

I flushed the toilet trying to get rid of the smell. I think I had upchucked my entire breakfast. I quivered letting my bare arms squeeze around the toilet. Maybe I was cold. I probably was. I was barely wearing anything. Lot like I had to.

"Elle?" The knock was followed by Gabriel's voice. "Are you alright?" I closed my eyes trying to lift myself up. Jez why was everything spinning? It felt like I was completely drunk. Though I hadn't had any alcohol in my system since the gala. No taste for it. "You need me to come in there?"

"No I'll be fine." Liar. I knew he knew. I just lied to seem like I could handle myself. I heard the door open trying to focus on something else other than the inside of the toilet.

"Elle, I'm not letting you go to work in this condition." He explained and I wouldn't have told him twice.

"I wasn't planning on it." I told him gagging. He went to his knees behind me holding my recently cut hair back. "I just want to wrap myself in a blanket and not throw up any more." I shivered as I spit into the toilet. Yeah that was mighty attractive.

"Well at least we're on the same page." He laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms to help me up. I shivered clutching his too good to look at suit. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around me. "I'm going to take a trip down to the Company to bring some work home. Maybe call Luke to pick Noah up from school." I grabbed him like he was my blanket. I shuttered against his strong form. He held my head.

"I'll be fine." I told him in assurance. "Not like I can actually move." I struggled to steady myself against him. He stroked my hair like any other day.

"You should be wearing more clothes." He said. Never in the entire wealth of my mind would I have thought he'd say those words. Most of the time I heard I was wearing too many clothes, not too little.

"This is for your benefit." I tapped his chest cuddling in the warmth of his chest. He rubbed my shoulder to keep me warm. "Also I won't hurl on you if you pick me up."

I thought that's why he hadn't done it until now. I felt his arms scoop me up gently as I closed eyes catching my arms around his neck. I buried my nose into his flesh feeling the smell of my husband calm my stomach. I whimpered lightly as he placed me on our bed tucking me in piling extra blankets he found in our closet. I cuddled under them trying to find the warmth. Nothing could warm me like Gabriel did.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. His lips burned hot and I hoped he could comprehend how much I needed him to hold me. "If you feel up to it change into something warm." He touched my face about to turn away to leave me all by my lonesome for probably only a hour.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" I mock pouted. He smiled leaning down to kiss me. I put up my hand. "Seriously? I just barfed a whole egg mcmuffin and you're going to kiss me?" He laughed leaning down to kiss my forehead instead.

"I'll be back." He told me looking deep into my eyes. I took in his appearance.

After he left I shivered pushing myself further and further into the blankets. I was cold and my throat throbbed like no one's business. I heard the faint noise of the car pulling from the driveway. I cradled myself hoping that I had nothing left to upchuck. I closed my eyes hoping to sleep, but mind decided to try and figure out what was wrong with me.

I wasn't the queen of vomit. The only times I threw up was when I was sick or got on an airplane. And of course when I had been pregnant with Noah. Wait a second. Pregnant? I shifted trying to get out of the cocoon I had forced myself into. I quickly hurried for the bathroom. I cussed myself out leaning into the toilet to hurl. Just bile. It burned like hell, but at least it felt a little better. I flushed the toilet trying to focus on something else.

Noah's school play or Luke applying for jobs at various big named restaurants. Anything to keep from thinking something that could make me leave comfort of my home. When was the last time I had my period? Damn my mind. I decided to screw distraction and just go for it. I closed my eyes trying to count. Almost two months. Okay that was not good.

When was the last time Gabriel and I had had sex? I counted again. There were lots of times within the last month. Too many to count on just two hands. Not like we were sexoholics. Actually Luke had called us that just four days prior, but we were gearing up because Noah had decided to go to science camp last week. We rarely had any time to ourselves with Noah around so him being gone meant more of us. And more of us meant more of sex. Also I was a bit horny. Great I was proving my theory.

I tried to get up to put on some clothes. I could walk to the drug store if need be. I wasn't about to call Lulu. She was terrible at keeping secrets. Daphne was another choice, but I seriously wanted to keep my private business to myself. Besides if I was preggers I wanted my husband to be the first to know. Not like last time where he had been the third to know.

I struggled out of my pjs thinking over when Gabriel and I hadn't used protection. We were careful about that at home. Not that we didn't want more kids, but I wanted Noah to be older if we ever decided. At least that's what I told Gabriel. Truthfully I loved Noah too much to even imagine myself loving another baby. Also giving birth was a bitch. Worse pain ever. Worse than getting shot or having an arrow sticking out of my chest. Worse than oatmeal. I felt myself gag as I threw on some sweat pants. I hurried to the bathroom throwing up salvia and bile. My stomach felt awful, but I knew I had to do this.

It wasn't until I tugged the last button to sweater jacket that I realized when this maybe sort of kind of baby could have been conceived. For the first time ever the Company had had a gala. One with fancy rooms and champagne. We had gotten a hotel room just to be fancy. Half drunk me had wanted Gabriel so bad that night. Tuxes tended to turn me on. Also my boobs were practically coming out of my maroon gown. One thing led to another and the next morning we woke up naked and in the hotel room.

We didn't bring condoms with us. No we had sex in our house like a normal couple. Well most normal couples. I guess we weren't normal in any sense. I flushed the toilet again tempted to reach down to my stomach. I didn't Instead I grabbed the keys and went out the door with a pair of black pumps hoping to God I wouldn't throw up any more.

--

Another one. I had to take another one. There were for on the sink lined up in perfect order, but I needed to take another one. Just to make sure. I struggled to look in the box, but they all caught my eye and my mind reeled. What were the chances the next one could be negative? None.

I had to face the facts. I was pregnant . . .again. I read each word on the test. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant! I got the picture. I was with child . . .again. Finally my hand went to my stomach. A spot I had been avoiding for a long time. M fingers crossed the surface searching for the spot. I found it. Small. Smaller than when I felt Noah for the first time.

Feeling my child. My new baby made me feel happy. Acceptance. Was this really so bad? No I knew it wasn't. I closed my eyes softly thinking about the possibilities. A baby. A new little boy or girl. A child. Pregnant. I'd grow and the child would grow inside me. I'd have cravings again and become overly emotional and horny. I knew now more than ever that Gabriel could handle this. When I felt back about my body he'd assure me I was beautiful. Make love to me over and over again telling me how lucky he was to have found me.

Noah would be excited. Maybe. Gabriel and I were only children. We hadn't had the experience in needing to share our toys. That was probably why we were so possessive of each other. I sat on the tile thinking over things. Would the child have blonde hair or brown? Blue eyes or brown? My smile or his? Another boy or a sweet new girl? The possibilities were endless and I couldn't wait to tell Gabriel. He had to be the first to know. Had to.

I wrapped the gray sweater around me feeling not sick anymore, but happy. Happy I was having another baby. Though I tried not to think about the pain. Couldn't have that. I heard the door open. Gabriel. Good. The anticipation was making me sick. Hopefully not literally. I heard his footsteps and I got myself up.

"Elle?" He asked as I heard a load of papers drop to the bed. "Throwing up again sweetie?"

"Not at the moment." I told him slowly opening the door. God he looked amazing. I ran my finger over his chest lined with buttons.

"You do remember you're sick?" He asked with a laugh bringing my fingers to his lips. The soft skin of his lips made me grin.

"I'm not." I said slowly knowing that little ability of his would kick in. His eyes looked up both confused and curious.

"You're not?' He asked and I just shook my head. He tried to find another explanation for it, but his little male mind couldn't wrap his thoughts around it.

"Gabriel," I put my palms on either side of his face. His eyes and mine locking so hard I wished I could die. "I'm pregnant." The words felt good to say. Good to hear. Finally out loud. I saw his smile the realization that yes, again he could call himself father to another beautiful Gray.

"Elle, really?" He wondered and like me he was probably trying to remember a concomless night. Then he found it and grinned. That night had been one to remember and now we were getting a little prize for it. "This is wonderful." He lifted me up into his arms squeezing me lightly. Damn it!

I threw up on his shirt . .. again. Like with Noah. Like before. He just smiled wiping hair from the vomit that coated my mouth. He wiped his sleeve across my mouth.

"Sorry." I whispered, but tried to keep my smile. A small laugh exited my mouth.

"It's only a shirt." He laughed and I knew that this family could handle this new little addiction. Life could only repeat a classic moment like that.


	17. NOAH GRAY: Sins of the Father

**Author's Note: **I can't wait to write more. See where these stories take them :)

NOAH GRAY: Sins of the Father

Danny hated this. I knew it and the entire Company knew it. Peter Petrelli Sr. had retired from his work as leader of the Company just a little over two weeks ago and already Peter Jr. was making changes. PJ was head of the Company now. It was hard to believe once upon a time he had been Angie Petrelli's annoying kid brother always wanting to play with us whenever we walked in the room.

Now he was the head of the frickin Company. Not that I couldn't believe it. At the age of fourteen PJ had become more mature. He was only eighteen now and he was running the place. Angie hadn't wanted the position. She was more of a free sprit when it came to work. She was a pretty cool person.

I shook my head watching my roommate bubble up into throwing a hissy fit. He paced around as I just watched mumbling about some kind of surgery that was in the works for tomorrow. I had better things to do than watch Danny pace and moan and groan. If he started spewing verbal vomit I had a list of things to come back with.

"How could he do that to me?!" And here it came. Looking over a diagnosis of the brain of a seven year old was fun while it lasted. "I mean does he not remember how my father died? Does he not know what that . . .thing's father did to my life? Me? My mother?" I sighed rubbing my temples. Good words I expected.

"Danny, this isn't about you." I said as his anger filled expression jerked towards me. "It's about the Company."

"No it's about Romeo getting his Romeo." Danny sneered probably trying decide if he should go invisible and commit an act of murder. I groaned trying to rethink the tragedy.

Yes Matt Parkman had killed Claude, Danny's father. Yes Danny had in fact killed Matt Parkman. And of course as usual Danny was the first to flip out over having Matt Jr. on the Company's side. This little . . .uh . . .whatever it was started back about a decade or so ago. Matt Jr. and I had met in Central Park. Before we knew who each other was. I asked PJ if he could use his power to dream walk to talk to Mattie. PJ was only three. He was a medium between us.

MJ and I became friends. Good friends. He was a year older than me. We weren't dumb kids. We realized that we were on opposing sides of a battle. A long war actually. Didn't matter. He liked Batman. I liked Batman. We talked. Than we got off the PJ medium and actually started talking on the web. Matt was fourteen and I was thirteen when we met again.

That didn't go well. Matt was in New York for a class trip and I met him at some art exhibit. I snuck him out and we had lunch. That's when things got weird. Matt tried to kiss me. I was very weirded out by that. This kid I knew for about four years and here I was not knowing his intentions. Then again I was thirteen and incredibly naïve. Matt apologized, but said he liked me in that way. I guess he needed to get it off his chest. I was the first boy he ever liked. Guess you can say I made Matt Parkman Jr. gay. Not sure if that's a good thing.

So I'm not into dudes. Not at all. We didn't end things though. And not in the stalker way. He understood I didn't like him that way and we just stayed friends. He talked to me about telling his dad and whether or not he should tell him. It was just them now. His mother had died of cancer when he was younger. A little after we met. I told him if his dad loved he'd accept him for who he was. Cliché, I know.

He told his father he liked boys when he was sixteen. Matt Parkman hadn't been sure how to take. Eventually he accepted Mattie for who he was. We stopped talking after I joined the Company, though after Danny killed his father I contacted him. We traded emails of sorrow and apologies until we couldn't anymore. Than we became friends. Claire and Jason's son, Nate took over the family business though he decided to change things. He wanted to give people a safe haven though there are a few others who went against him. That's why Company still exists. To stop rogue bounty hunters.

It was three years ago when this whole mess started. PJ contacted MJ after tapping into my email account. Really my password shouldn't be the same for every account. PJ was going through something. I only recently found out he was struggling with his sexual identity. The experienced MJ told him how to tell his parents. He came out the closest some months later. Jenny and Peter were very accepting, but Angie . . . well . . .she got a bit too excited.

Really it was all sort of bonding in the beginning. Bonding that lead to something more. I didn't know when the bond became romantic. Nor did I know anything else. Frankly I chose to ignore the unpleasant things. Was like my father in that way.

Now much to Danny's detest MJ was joining the Company. The boy had gone to college flunking out quickly becoming a cop like his old man. He had come here to join his recently legal boyfriend in his fight to help others. Danny still had a grudge.

"Danny Mattie didn't kill your father. His father did. Account the son for sins of the father?" I asked looking into his dark brown eyes for a moment. "Are you seriously going to hold him to a death he didn't even commit? That'd be like holding accountable for everything my father did. Every power he took. Every life he extinguished." I raised my eyebrows wondering if he was up to my challenge.

"Guess not." He breathed out. "It'd be unfair to hold me accountable for things my dad did." Claude was a good man, but not a very kind hearted one. Even his son couldn't soften his heart. I knew Claude had hurt people as well, not killed but hurt. I couldn't hold Danny accountable for his actions.

"Besides he's not even on our team." I said peering over at my work. "PJ's going to want to keep him safe." Danny nodded slowly.

"That's what you do for people you love." I smiled at Danny as he spoke. It was all, but too true.


	18. GABRIEL GRAY: Firsts

**Author's Note: **I was thinking about doing the night Ginny was conceived. Just not sure if I should do it from Gabriel or Elle's point of view. Not sure if I would put smut in here. Maybe minor. Excited to write more of this fic. I actually really like this little chapter. Enjoy!

GABRIEL GRAY: Firsts

It was still so hard to believe. Even after a year. A whole year living my life as a father and I still couldn't believe it. Sometimes I'd be out on a mission and spot things. Things dads spotted. Little kids with their mothers. Dads chasing after toddlers. Some missions were hard. Kids were involved and I felt connected. It made things all the more harder. And easier all at once.

I looked down at the cake. Chocolate. Frosted with different shades of chocolate. I raised my eyes to Elle. Boxes still were lined across the counter. A week since we had moved into our new house and we still weren't unpacked. I wasn't sure how good this cake would be if my wife had made it.

"Don't give me that look." Elle stated pointing a finger at me. I just grinned. "It's his first birthday. I wanted to at least try to be a little more domestic."

"I think the cake's a little over frosted." The round dark cake was coated in about five layers of different types of chocolate frostings.

"I ran out a couple times." She admitted with a shrug. "I didn't remember the flavors. I think there's double chocolate, triple chocolate, and chocolate delight." She grinned pointing at the overdone cake. Oh how my beautiful wife tried.

"Lulu could have-" I started, but she placed a chocolate coated finger on my lips.

"Lulu already tried. I told her my baby needed to have his mommy's cake for his first birthday. I actually wanted to try, baby." I smiled taking her warm finger in my mouth. Chocolate and Elle goodness.

"I'd prefer to eat you up." I teased seductively. She just laughed, a hint of blush coating her cheeks. I pulled her in for an embrace as she giggled some more. I caught her lips softly taking in the scent of my wife.

"Gabriel," She giggled as I tickled her a bit sending real shocks up her back. More often than not that got my little electric beauty going. I felt her arms squeeze me hard. "We can't. This is Noah's day and we've got guests arriving." I frowned. Not that Elle wouldn't have graciously offered herself to me, but today she was right. Our son was turning one and we had to be good parents. Not abandon him to have wonderful electric sex. Though by the way she bit her lips I could tell she was tempted.

"Tonight?" I asked as if I were a child pleading for chocolate.

"Duh." She said with a laugh and I couldn't help, but laugh too. "I bought extra frosting to play." She teased running her fingers over the buttons of my light blue shirt. God why did she have to make it so hard to resist her?

"Now I'm excited." As if I weren't before. I cupped my hands around her chin kissing her daintily. She gave me sweet little kisses before he started crying. Soft cries, but enough to concern us both.

"Stay Mr. Gray." She pushed away from my chest looking up the stairs. She grinned like a seductive sly fox. Like she was going to devour me once she got the chance. I was more than willing for that. "Greet the guests." I smiled as she hurried up stairs. "Mommy's coming baby."

My heart leapt at those words. Not only was I a father, but Elle was a mother. To a beautiful special baby boy. I listened to her softly take our baby whispering little things to him. I sighed looking towards the door trying to focus on something other than seeing Elle naked.

--

"He's got chocolate in his nose again." Peter was the one to warn me as Noah slapped his hands on his high chair table top. I quickly came to assist with a napkin. I pulled at his tiny nostrils as chatter came about around me. Elle and I preferred to bring in our closest friends and family for the party. Just specials. No normals.

Noah cooed rubbing his tiny nose into the napkin. His cute nose that was Elle's. His adorable smile that Elle said was mine. He giggled lightly as I saw his face was coated in chocolate. Drool dribbled down his face as he licked at the chocolate. I wiped his face of chocolate. Even though it was the cutest little face in the world.

"Oh Gabriel that was going to be our Christmas card photo." Elle joked coming over to our baby. Noah squealed flashing his hands at Elle. I saw her nearly fly at him. She tripped a bit. I steadied her.

"Don't use your powers on Mommy." I warned him, but he just reached up for her. She laughed lightly as she looked down at the smeared high chair tray. Black gunk all over. I just smiled.

"Want presents little boy?" She asked looking down at him. He just smiled.

"Yeah." He cooed as Elle scooped his dirty little body against her. His hands were chocolaty leaving dark hand print on her pale neck. I just smiled.

"I haven't seen a little kid eat cake like that in a while." Lulu said nibbling on her lower lip. We watched Elle run the sink to get Noah's hands all clean.

"Jessie," Peter concluded as if he was testing her. Lulu merely nodded. "The girl who Rebel found." Lulu remembered the girl as Peter kisses her cheek. She just smiled curling her head on Peter's shoulder. A regular couple it seems. Not a bad ass agent and chef to bad ass agents. I felt something slap my back. Someone.

"Alex's taking a film class." Luke said in my ear. He pointed over by the living room. Alex, Luke's best friend is pointing a video camera at Daphne and Claude, who haven't left the front door since they arrived. "He thinks his present is a video message to your son by all the people here." I glanced over knowing Luke had already recorded a message. He was holding onto a present. A narrow shaped long box. I rolled my eyes making my way over to Alex.

"Say hi to Noah Danny." Daphne had her four month old strapped to her chest. In one of those backwards backpacks baby straps. She liked to run around with Danny like that, though Claude sometimes would instruct her not too. That poor child was going to have problems. The squishy faced boy barely had the strength to lift his head up let alone his hand. Daphne lifted it for him. In a mock wave at the camera. He drooled on her.

"Daph we need to get into the house." Claude complains fanning the flaps of his long trench coat. "I'm hot and starving." I grinned as he sighed trying to pass his live in lover. She blocked his way.

"Say hi to Noah." She demanded patting his chest. Danny cooed. Claude rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He looked into Alex's camera as the young man panned it up to his level. "Hey, kid! Wanna know how your mom and dad made you? Well first off they-" He hit against the pole of the stairs. I smiled at my own handy work.

"You can edit that out. Right, Alex?" The boy just stared at me as Daphne hid a laugh. Alex panned the camera down, probably shutting it off. I wondered if Claude was teasing about knowing how my son was conceived. I had only recently realized which encounter was the right one two months ago. The only thing that set it apart was that there was whipped cream involved.

I flicked my fingers upward so the camera was on me. I flashed a smile at Alex as my ability turned the camera on to record. Alex actually seemed almost frightened, but went along with my ability.

"Hey Noah. It's Daddy." I grinned pulling myself close to the lenses. "Just want to tell you how proud I am of you. How special you are. Oh and if you already don't know your mommy and I love you so much." I kissed my fingers blowing my son through the lense and time. "Happy Birthday Kid." With that I flicked the camera off looking over at Elle seated on the couch with our precious baby boy.

I looked over at Luke, Lulu, and Peter who were just staring at me like I had committed a murder. Or a hate crime against British people.

"Cake?" I grinned as chocolate cake feel out of my brother's mouth. I saw Lulu point as Elle bounced Noah on her knee cooing telling him how cute and smart he was. I smiled to myself grabbing one of the last slices of cake.

"Bloody hell!" Claude shouted followed by some spiteful hate speak directed at me. I ignored it taking a chunk out of the half eaten cake. As a good husband I should at least try Elle's cake.

I took a plastic fork and the dark blue plate. I stabbed into the moist chocolate pushing it into my mouth. I chewed against it. I was surprised by the mix of flavors actually blending. Maybe Elle should just stick to dessert. I wasn't planning on eating spaghetti with a fork and knife again.

"Should we start on presents?" I asked my mouth full of chocolate goodness. Elle smiled nodding softly asking our little guy if he wanted a present. He clapped his hands together.

"Who first Noah?" Elle asked. We all started to gather around. Alex still filming this occasion. I smiled in approval at him. He almost lowered his camera, but decided against it. I sat next to Elle and my son putting an arm around my wife's shoulder. She wrinkled her nose as Noah out reached his hand.

"Unkle Uke." He said in that cute baby tone of his. The present wriggled in my brother's arms. Luke held out the long present to the baby. I took it placing it in my lap. He crawled to me taking his fingers to teat at it.

"Oh what did Uncle Luke get you Noah?" Elle cooed again in such an adorable way. I helped him open it. He may have been extremely smart for a one year old, but he still had small hands.

I helped him reveal the box. It seemed to be a tee ball set. I looked at it as Elle ohed and awed. I laughed to myself.

"What I played tee ball?" Luke concluded looking at me as if I were about to reject the gift.

"Yeah and look how you turned out." I grinned laughing a bit. Noah smacked his hand to the box smiling up at me.

"He'll love it Luke." Elle pressed the baby to her chest. "What do we say Noah?"

"Bank Uh." Close enough. He smiled so Luke had to smile back as his nephew.

"Our turn." Daphne decided to pull out her present. Not wrapped seeing as it was a teddy bear the size of Noah with a dark black ribbon around it. "Danny picked it out."

"He can barely sit up." I put in. I took the bear giving it to Noah.

"Bar!" He called at the fluffy light brown object. He hugged it tightly. "Bank Uh Dapinie." She smiled at the boy.

"Good boy Noah." She patted the boy's head as he cooed.

"You'll love our gift!" Lulu pushed the box at us. Peter looked like he wanted no part in it. I could tell this had to be embarrassing. Lulu tended to get weird gifts. Like the editable body lotion she gave us for our anniversary. A thirty flavor set?! How did she find this stuff?

I started to open it. Noah hugged his bear and watched me untangle the wrapping carefully. It was a box from a department store. I ran my fingers over the cardboard afraid what was inside. Still I was curious. I tilted my head very slightly, but my baby boy picked up on it. He mimicked my movement. Elle awed even though I knew I looked like I was about to slice the box's head open. I lifted the lid up. Inside was a horror show of a gift.

"Don't say anything." Peter suggested. "It was Lulu's idea." Yeah I got that. Elle took the box from my arms as I took my son into my lap.

"Cute." She cooed taking the outfit out. If my son were to wear that he would look like a little mini me. Mini Gabriel Gray, watchmaker. Sweater vest and cute dark blue dress pants. I sighed to myself as Elle showed me the cute outfit. "Gabriel, matching outfit." I faked a smile. "Put it on him and match him." Her eyes seemed to sparkle. I didn't want that to go away. "Please." I sighed seeing the faces of everyone in the room. Almost horrified. Luke hid his laughter by stuffing his face with cake.

"Okay." I gave in lifting my son up and grabbing the outfit. I groaned walking up stairs wondering how I could have once been a serial killer.

It didn't seem possible. This was a first though. Matching with my son. He squirmed in my arms.

"Mommy!" He cried. "Wanna Mommy!" He rubbed his head into my shoulders as I walked into his room.

"You and me both champ." I told him as he settled in my arms. "But for now we have to make Mommy happy by putting on these outfits." He complied and so did I.

Neither of us wanted to disappoint Elle. It wasn't a first.


	19. LUKE GRAY: Find Me Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:** I think I will write Ginny's conception from Gabriel's point of view. Will work on that. In the meantme enjoy more of Luke's story.

LUKE GRAY: Find Me Somebody To Love

I knew Melinda would be a problem shortly after I discovered her sister Izzy had died. People who died around the ones they loved tended to become mad. Stark raving mad. Melinda was no exception. She had been set up in a foster home hand chosen from Peter and I. We wanted this girl to be taken care of even if she didn't want to join the Company.

I couldn't blame her. Our Company had found her in time to save her sister. Also a special person like her and the rest of our organization. I knew I had to help her settle in though. Get used to the idea of having a foster home and being alone. She was sixteen, scared, and lost. No goals. No reason to live. Truthfully I was scared for her. I had been her once.

I had had family issues. I had seen people I loved die. I had regretted things. Wanted to change. What if I was stronger? What if I had died instead of her? It plagued me more than enough times to wonder. I was sitting in the principal's office with her case worker. Peter was out doing errands for his wife because he was getting laid regularly. Me not so much. Not that I was a virgin or anything. Lost my virginity when I was seventeen. Okay maybe that was a fat old lie, but if I really thought about how I lost my virginity . . .it would only make me cry.

"Mr. Gray," My name startled me. I looked up at the paled faced principal. Had this dude ever been in the sun? "In your honest opinion what do you think we should do with Miss Kramer?" I peered up remembering how professional I looked in a suit jacket and tie.

"In my honest opinion?" I asked peering at Fiona, the case worker of Miss Melinda. I was going to be honest. "She's troubled and I know you've already tried having her see a counselor, but in my experience counselors only make a kid feel bad." I was noting this from experience. I had seen about a dozen counselors after Dad left. All school appointed. All very sucky. "Maybe she needs to talk to someone who isn't certified or anything like that. Let me talk to her. See what's wrong." The principal and Fiona exchanged looks. Fiona was a friend of Peter's and trusted his judgment. Being his partner meant she had to trust me by default.

"I think that's a good idea." Fiona said in a throaty I-smoke-too-much voice. "We'll discuss the legal actions." I stood up halling myself toward the door.

Actual grownups were pretty lousy. Company grownups at the very least could had powers that rocked. Yeah I was twenty four and still didn't feel all that grown up. Maybe it was because I hadn't changed much since meeting Elle and Gabriel. Okay my pinning for my sister-in-law was gone and yeah I had held a very good relationship with a certain fire gal, but physically, the same.

Melinda was sitting on a bench just outside the office waiting. Half expected her to bolt like a cheetah, but seeing how no cheetahs were in the area I could safely assume she could only have the power of a common cat. She wore a light green T-shirt and jeans. She looked down at her bright green fingerless gloves with a look of detest.

"Want to tell me why you kicked the ever loving crap out of a senior?" I asked trying to sound all adult like. She just looked up at me with a wrinkled brow. "I'm kidding. I know why you did it." I sat down beside her. Suddenly she was confused.

"You do?" She wondered if I knew the truth or if I was just playing her. I wasn't playing her.

"Because you could." I started remembering how it felt to be special and in high school. "Because your special. Different. Stronger than that guy. Senior, quarterback. He pushed you somehow. Maybe called back to your family. Maybe said something about you personally. Either way you wanted him to know you had the power." I turned to look into those brown eyes of hers. "You could break him so easily." She ducked her head, ashamed by the truth.

"It sound dominatrix when you say it." I laughed. I couldn't help it. She laughed with me. Smiling. She had a pretty smile when she pushed it out. Her lips folded in and she shrugged. "He said I was dirty. That I came from a dirty home. That nothing good ever came out of a foster home."

"I know you know he's lying." Again she shrugged leaning against the motivational posters behind her on the cork board. "It just set you off." Yeah I knew the set off buttons. Family, friends, or personal issues.

"He said it like I could never be anything, but trash. That I should just give up." She explained almost annoyed by the words.

"Let him be a motivation." Her eyes flickered to me. "He says you can't? Well prove that bastard wrong. Prove to him you can. You are strong. You are better than someone like him who picks on girls because . . ." I couldn't find a reason.

"He has a small penis." She put in with a grin. Again I laughed. I just nodded. Very plausible reason. Melinda smiled again. I hadn't seen her smile this much. "Izzy told me any guy who is all sour grapes is lacking his true man parts."

"Well your sister may have been on to something." I laughed trying not to make the pain become more real, though the lost of her sister was too real.

"Do you think," She started pausing a bit before going on. "Do you think I'll ever get over it?" Her sister's death. I was an expert on death and sorrow.

"It gets easier." I started to explain. "Not a lot. Just a little. You'll start to wake up and not think about her. Wake up and think about yourself. You might even feel guilty when you remember she isn't there, but it'll get easier. Every day won't hurt so bad you want to die. It'll be like you are living your life for her. Every moment is a moment you live for her. Than one day you'll wake up and remember. Good things. All the good things about her and none of the bad. The bad will come back, but the good is stronger. You'll be a better person because of her." I had slipped my own personal life in their somehow. Not somehow I knew why.

"Who did you lose?" Melinda asked moved by my statement. She was going to take it to heart. I could see it in her eyes.

"Someone I loved very much." I explained not letting myself cry. I smiled. The tears were all dried up. "Someone who inspired me and loved me in return." I knew she had loved me.

Lulu had loved me in every shape and form. Not more than she loved Peter. I knew she could never love someone like that again. Or maybe she could. Open her heart up to me and let me in. Peter had broken it though. I was mending it slowly. Unlike my brother I wasn't good at fixing broken women. When she had died after a fight we had I knew it would be hard to come back from that. Losing love just happened to be my thing.

"Glad to know I can think about her without crying." She said and I stared at her. "Right?"

"It's only been a year for me." I told her. "I haven't found the courage to think and not cry."

"You are thinking about her right now and smiling. That has to be something." I knew she couldn't possibly know what I was thinking about. She was an animal mimic not a mind reader. She must just be good at reading people. Something I was getting good at too.

"Yeah. I guess I just took a new step in the right direction." I explained leaning back. Really I had said her name in my mind and smiled. Like I could remember her the way she lived and not how she died.

"Mr. Gray." She said softly in an innocent tone.

"Luke." I corrected. Mr. Gray made me feel like Gabe. Old, though he still looked thirty.

"Luke," She corrected herself looking at me with brown eyes and innocence. The innocence I longed to once be a part of. "Thanks." I just nodded because I knew we had helped each other out. I would always thank her for helping me that day. And the rest of my life.


	20. GINNY GRAY: Give Thanks

**Author's Note:** Again thanks for reviews and keep them coming! I'm going to write Luke's reaction to Lulu's death in here somewhere. Maybe show what she was thinking, but in a cool way that isn't so direct.

GINNY GRAY: Give Thanks

I didn't like turkey. In fact I could safely say I hated the bird. Giant birds who gobbled. What the hell was gobbling? It sounded like something you heard before an axe came down or something. I stared into the oven at the heavily based bird. I was glad Dad had decided to take over bird duty this year.

Not that my mother was a horrible cook. Okay she was a terrible cook, but her pies were good. Apple, peach, and pumpkin this year. She made too many again. I heard something crash behind me. My uncle cussed at his four year old son. Aunt Melinda just laughed as if she watching a scene from a movie and not her husband attempting to put out the fire his son had started.

"Damn it all Sami!" He cried slapping the fire down from our couch. I backed against the kitchen oven as I heard my mother's heels from our padded stairs. Mom was not afraid to zap anyone who ruined her furniture. Dad wasn't here. Nor was my brother. Somehow they had found the time to sneak out. I wish I had gone with them. The wrath of my mother was not something to watch and not get terrified.

"What did your son do?" Mom questioned in her light tan V-neck sweater and tan jeans. Sami with his messy brown hair and one missing tooth smiled at her pointing the blame on his father.

"Daddy did it Auntie Elle." He blamed, but my mother could spot lies quickly. The four year old had yet to learn that.

"It was an accident Elle." My aunt insisted her son's defense. "Luke plays to win at power games. Sami decided he wasn't going down without a fight." My mother ground her teeth huffing. She looked over at me as if for instructions. I had observed the whole thing.

"Zap 'em both!" I called as my uncle looked at me ashamed to call me his niece. She did as I told her. Blue sparks fluttered as the boy squealed. Like my father had once told me I had developed my mother's sadistic personality. Which didn't go well with the hunger my father had passed on to me.

"How much on the turkey?" My aunt asked getting up from her seat at the kitchen table. I looked at the kitchen timer on the counter back to the stove. Two timers because my mom liked the ding better than the buzz.

"Sixteen minutes." I explained hoping Dad and Noah would be back from wherever it was they escaped by then. Aunt Melinda turned to my mother who was pleased with her work as she told the immature boys to sit and watch the parade.

"No one else this year?" She wondered. Elle shook her head.

Usually our house was full. Almost every year we had Petrellis, Millbrooks, and Grays jamming up the place. This year Daphne and her brood went to Kansas to visit her father who was dying. The Petrellis were working out their own Thanksgiving in Florida. Only the Grays were in or house today. I would have preferred Danny here, but that was just me. I had been crushing on Danny Millbrook since the second grade. Angie would have preferred herself here too. Even tried to convince her family she needed to be with her best friend, me. She just wanted to make goo goo eyes at my brother and ask my father about his killing spree.

"Just us Grays." My mother hugged the four time Gray family member who insisted to help out with something. Aunt Melinda had brought spinach and dip. She dipped a cracker into the fresh hot crab dip. "Did your father say where he was going?"

"Don't know." I shrugged moving toward the refrigerator. "Maybe on a killing spree." I hid a laugh. Only Sami and Luke laughed hearing me. My mother didn't find it so funny. At least in her expression.

"Well if that's what they're doing I really hope he brings back a useful power." Ah my mom was clearly the best. She even cracked a smile. She came over beside me as my aunt shifted over to the couch to look after her husband and child. "Maybe one that can fix my couch." She hugged my ten year old frame tightly. I smiled. She was obviously restraining me from getting any food.

"I highly doubt there is a person alive with an ability to repair couches." My mother just laughed.

"If there is an ability to fix watches there has to be one to fix couches." She quickly moved away from me before I could go on a rant about my ability and how useful it was. Not just fixing watches, but knowing how things worked. I went to open the refrigerator, but she zapped my hand. I pulled it back shaking the burn off. "No food. Dip is on the table." She motioned to the table as she went pass me to retrieve the canned cranberries. I went to go get some dip, I had forgotten about it for a moment, when the door opened.

I ran on my lightning to hug my father. He had bags in both hands. I gripped his waist holding him tightly.

"So glad you're here." I looked up into his face. My eyes. He smiled down at me wearing a wool cap Peter had gotten him for Christmas last year. "Mom is zapping people without consequences."

"Only those who deserve it." She called pouring out the cranberries. They still looked gross. Even if Danny hadn't told me when I was three that the canned cranberries were frozen blood I still wouldn't have eaten them. I knew better now, but still gross.

"I'm sure you are Elle." My father glanced at his brother who just pat his little boy on the head. Sami waved at my father who waved back.

"Dad got lamb." Noah said slamming the heavy object on the counter. Elle jumped at the five pound meat product all wrapped in cellophane.

"Oh good something else I can't cook." She insisted showing off her cranberries at my dad. They hadn't stayed in their perfect circular condition. "See I can't even pour out cranberries." My father laughed lugging the bags of to his wife. He put them beside the lamb kissing her.

"I'd rather have you over cranberries any day." Yeah my parents tended to get all kissy faced on holidays. Like it brought out something in them. My fifteen year old brother rolled his eyes pulling off his gloves.

"Ginny," He said with a smile waving his cell phone. "Danny texted me. He's asking about you." I was quick to hurry over as he read me the text. "Is your sister causing mayhem?" I rolled my eyes Danny was dumb sometimes. Just because I had accidently killed a rabbit outside last Thanksgiving when we had been sitting by a fire didn't mean I killed rabbits for fun. It became a running joke.

"Jerk!" I punched and purple zapped him all at once. He just laughed.

"Well at least he's asking." Noah responded shrugging off his coat.

"What did you say?" I pondered peering at the next text. "The usual? What does that mean?"

"I means punching me and running away from the turkey." He stated sticking his tongue out. He peered at the television screen. "Rockettes on yet?" Noah asked distracting himself with cladly dressed women.

"Missed them Noah." Sami called waving. Noah muttered a cuss which Mom would have zapped him for if she wasn't discussing battle strategies with my dad.

"Oh well." He shrugged plopping on the couch between Sami and Aunt Melinda. "Any good floats this year?"

"No it's boring and there is nothing on." Sami admitted. Uncle Luke laughed as I sat on the arm of the couch beside him.

"Did you guys get anything good to eat?" I peeked over at my brother with his little fawhawk that he claimed was in style for the past two weeks. Girls would swoon over my brother whether he was in style or not.

"You like lamb." He insisted which was true. I did. "Corn, peas, squash, sweet potatoes. A mix salad. We don't have many people."

"Yeah, but you bought a ten pound lamb." My aunt laughed. Despite having animal mimic powers my aunt didn't feel a need to not eat meet. Besides she liked to touch a vicious animal and get its abilities. Not much a lamb could do, but be fluffy and cute.

"I'd like to introduce you to the carnivore," Noah waved his arm at me. "She eats meat like it's in style." I zapped under his chin shooting it across my uncle and cousin.

"Cool!" Sami cried always thinking my power was the best. He liked purple.

"It's true. I'm stating a fact." Noah shrugged not even phased by the pain. Damn healing mimic power!

"Fine you got me there, but I can't even eat that much." I stated watching as my mother debated on how to cook it. I knew the both of them were aware of the two human microwaves we had in the room if the turkey got cold waiting for the lamb to cook.

"Glutton." He insisted on calling me. "Who said you were eating the whole thing?" Another zap for good measure. "Mom!" My mother looked as I ducked my head. She went to raise her hand. My father lowered it.

"Okay if I hear anyone else zap anyone else I am going to put you in the corner with no supper." He said to clue us in he wasn't joking. "Or you know open up your head." I knew he'd never do that, but it was fun to see Sami quiver. Like my father would let the hunger consume him. Please he had a family to stop him from tearing brains open every five seconds. Though occasionally he slipped. Four months ago. Temperature absorption.

"I'd like to see you try." My mom teased. I groaned.

"Can you focus on the lamb?!" I called seeing my mother look at him with bedroom eyes. My father just looked at me than dragged his wife back to the lamb. I thanked my father for the distraction.

"Glutton!" Noah coughed. I stayed my hand. I knew my father wouldn't follow through with the head opening part of his plan, but I wanted my Thanksgiving dinner.

I gave thanks for that. Oh and my family no matter how weird we were.


	21. THE GRAY FAMILY: Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:** Yeah reviews. This next story is . . . well . . . I'm not going to lie. Fluffy, cute, and mean disgustingly cute. Dripping with fluffy Syelle and cute baby goodness. I actually am confident all will enjoy this story.

THE GRAY FAMILY: Fairy Tales

"Mommy," Noah's voice was a welcome to Elle's ears. Instead of a screaming baby she could have a conversation with her five year old. He was tucked into bed in his light blue Transformer bed sheets. Cold and cuddly. She had given him his kiss seeing Gabriel at the door mouthing something as he rocked their newborn in his arms. She was being a troubling sleeper. "Can you tell me a story?"

Elle's eyes flashed to her son. He usually never wanted stories. Noah was a good little boy. He liked trucks and planes. He liked watching Saturday morning cartoons and eating waffles on Sundays. He always fell asleep with a beautiful delightful yawn. Now he wanted stories. When she was tired and had sleepy eyes.

"What kind of a story Noah?" She managed a smile as she slipped into her son's room. He smiled when Gabriel and the baby came in behind them.

"A fairy tale." His little hand reached toward the shelf beside his bed. Elle looked at the book shelf of comics, graphic novels, and children books. She used to adore fairy tales when she was little. Of princesses and their princes. Rescuing from evil witches and stepmothers.

"A scary one?" She asked tickling her son as Gabriel sat on the bed with the finally asleep newborn girl. Noah smiled giggling. Gabriel looked at Elle flicking his wrist toward the shelf a book came to her lap.

"A good one." He decided looking to his father. "Daddy, what's your favorite?" Gabriel looked at Elle exchanging looks of unknowing.

He wasn't too exposed to fairy tales as a child. His mother thought they diminished his growing mind. He didn't think Noah would be hurt by the false truth. The baby breathed thoughtfully against his shoulder. He smiled looking to the book. He remembered one that he had enjoyed recently.

"Read him the Snow Queen." Gabriel suggested to his beautiful wife. She looked down at the hard book cover. "He'll like that." She wasn't sure if her son would appreciate the content behind it. Actually if anyone could understand its meaning it would be Noah. He was too smart for his own good.

She knew the story not from her childhood. Her father never read her bad tales. Hansel and Gretel was something he had banned from the Company library. Lulu had suggested she read it in order to get a better perspective of her husband. Somehow it made sense. She filled the thin book open. It wouldn't be the whole story. Just the important parts.

"Once upon a time," All stories started like that. Noah watched his mother carefully read to him. "There were two children. Friends. Kai and Greta. They played together and loved each other so kindly. They were good children at heart, but sometimes they acted naughty." Unintentionally she looked to Gabriel, who just smiled.

"Greta's grandmother warned them not to go out in the snow for too long. She warned them of the Snow Queen. The ruler of ice and snow. She was always so cold, but searching for a child to snatch away." Elle watched her son's face. Curious still. Not like a normal child who would be terrified by the thought of being snatched away by some strange ice woman.

"The two promised to be together to watch out for one another. The Snow Queen would never take them away from one another." She looked down at the picture showing her son the image of the friends. Small Eskimo children with big coats. She turned the page.

"But on day Kai got lost. He was lost in the snow. The Snow Queen snatched him up wanting nothing more than a child to call her own. Greta knew that when her friend did not return he must have been caught by the Queen. So she went out to find him." She showed him the picture of the Snow Queen. Long fur coat. Cold pale skin. A sleigh that was made form ice.

"The Snow Queen froze Kai's heart with a kiss made him forget his family and Greta. Another kiss froze his heart making him as cold and bitter as she was. Though she did not kiss him a third time, for it would kill him." She wasn't sure if her son was effected by the word. "Greta went on many adventures looking for him." She showed him the pages. The pictures of wildlife in the cold. Reindeers and polar bears. The little girl fighting and getting their help to get her friend back.

"When she found the Snow Queen's palace it was guarded, but Greta's hope and warm breath melted the guards. She enters finding Kai working on a puzzle. An endless task that he may never be released from. The Snow Queen is confident in her hold on the boy and sees Greta as no threat." She showed him the image of the queen on her ice throne with the little boy at her feet.

"Greta tries to tell Kai how much she loves him, but Kai doesn't remember. Finally Great weeps. Her tears melt the Snow Queen's hold on him and he too begins to weep." She let her eyes go to her husband. He held their new daughter softly as she breathed her childish breathes.

"The Snow Queen could not bring the boy back, but Greta encouraged her to find her own love. As she had found love in her friend." Elle smiled softly letting the moral fill her up. "The end." She softly closed the book watching Noah's eyes dip sleepy. Brown like Gabriel's.

"Mommy," Noah hummed as Elle bent to kiss her boy's forehead. "Are you Greta?" She laughed softly.

"It's a fairy tale Noah." She highly doubted any fairy tales were real.

"I know, but . . .you are like Greta." He decided. Gabriel smiled at his son's relazation. "And Daddy is like Kai." Noah's round little face peered at his father. "You melted his ice." Elle had gotten that from the story, but now . . .she wasn't surprised by her son's intelligence. He was five and smarter than anyone she knew.

"Yeah." She breathed softly. "I did. Didn't I?" She stroked his soft dark blonde hair smiling.

"She sure did." Gabriel bent to kiss his son's forehead. "Good night champ. Remember we're going sledding tomorrow." Noah nodded yawning. He cuddled soft into his comforter.

"Thank you for the story Mommy." His eyes dropped slowly. "Love you." His voice distant, but true. Gabriel got from the bed as Elle did. She placed the book back on the shelf.

Gabriel shifted toward the door cradling the little princess in his arms. They both went into the nursery. The walls were white with pink trim. A corner was occupied to stuffed animals. Mostly pink. Gabriel laid the baby in the crib. Elle smiled seeing the dark tuff of dark hair against her daughter's head. She brushed it softly seeing the small body wiggle under the knitted blanket.

She looked up to Gabriel smiling. Happy. She was always happy. He took her hand leading her to their room. She slowly pushed herself into the covers letting her satin blue pajamas clutched her still chunky body. Baby fat was harder to lose the second time around.

"You melted my heart, huh?" Gabriel joked moving a strand of hair from her face as he slipped into the covers. She smiled showing off her perfect teeth.

"Broke, melted, fixed. All within a couple years. How is it still beating?" She wondered placing her hand to his chest. He laughed quietly as she felt the thump in his body.

"It's beating for you. For them." His children. His wife. His family. Even Luke had a part of his heart.

"So does that make Angela the Snow Queen?" She asked with a half smile. Gabriel laughed softly.

"She did say she was my mother." He pointed out with a horribly beautiful smile. Elle kissed it away.

"It's only a fairy tale you know." She breathed kissing him again.

"Yeah," He smiled stroking first her cheek than her hair. His eyes looked into hers softly. "But some fairy tales become real." Elle knew most fairy tales didn't appear as they were. Morals. Lessons. But happy endings weren't always what people got in real life.

Gabriel had a point. Maybe they were living proof some fairy tales are real.


	22. ELLE GRAY: High School Reunion

**Author's Note:** Okay so this story got me thinking about writing a companion piece to it from Gabriel's point of view. Let me know if I should.

ELLE GRAY: High School Reunion

I had never went to high school, so it was a treat to be going to my husband's fifteenth high school anniversary was both a pleasure and an honor. He hadn't gone to any of them. None. Which I pouted at. I surely didn't know what my Gabriel was like back then. I assumed a nerd fiddling with watches. Maybe a science geek always trying to get some like in all those movies I had seen. Gabriel insisted I was stereotyping.

Lulu was babysitting out three year old boy. I had a wallet full of pictures in case anyone needed proof Gabriel had actually slept with a woman. He insisted that no one would ask that. That I was being rude on the car ride here. I told him that I was going to show off our son whether he liked it or not. He didn't mind that. I guess it was insisting he couldn't get any in high school.

We arrived at the hotel just little pass the time on the invitation. I blamed our son who insisted on giving us each three hugs before we left. Telling me my blue dress was pretty and matched my eyes ten times. Gabriel had gotten us out of there with distracting Noah with promises of Transformer toys.

The dress was pretty. I had gone with Noah shopping that weekend when Daddy had been out fighting the bad guys with Peter. Noah had pointed out how much he liked blue. He liked all the blue dresses. He liked shopping with me. He liked touching all the dresses and I half wondered if he would somehow become one of those perverted guys looking up girls skirts when he was older. I'd have to get Gabriel to talk to him about that.

Noah had pointed out a ruffle filled mullet number. Which I liked. When I tried it on he said I looked like Cinderella. One of my favorite fairy tales so that sealed the deal. I spun around for my little boy before we left. He clapped his hands and exclaimed I was the prettiest. I loved my baby more than I thought possible. Special, strong, smart. He was the definition of the word perfection. All of Gabriel's good parts and all of my good stuff. Gabriel's eyes. My hair. My lips. Gabriel's nose. Perfection defined.

"Don't talk to anyone." It sounded like an order coming from his mouth. I grinned and laughed. He was very handsome tonight in his suit and tie. If he was British he could have been the next James Bond.

"I'm going to have to." I explained rubbing my fingers over his tie. "Besides didn't you have friends in high school?" My husband shrugged which I took as none he cared to see again. "I'll behave myself." I swore and he managed a smile before kissing me softly.

"Hi," A cheerful thirty something year old girl said when we got to the table. "Welcome to your fifteenth reunion. I'm Carmen Lopez, former high school president." The Hispanic looking girl didn't seem to recognize Gabriel. Either he was out of her eye shot or she really didn't know him. "Can I get your name?" She looked at me with a smile. It wasn't my reunion though she seemed to think I was one of her drones or something. She looked like she had once been an overmedicated cheerleader.

"Gabriel Gray." She spun her head at him. She looked him over her eyes going bug eyed. Ah she did know him. "Yeah hi Carmen." And he knew her. I half smiled pulling myself closer to his embrace.

"Gabriel, really?" She looked him over. Like she was about to snap a picture. My smiled faded. I couldn't tell if she was checking him out or wanting to check his pulse. Like he was a ghost or something. "You sure have changed a lot." She peered at me for a second. "It's good to see you." She smiled giving him a name tag with a photo he nodded putting it in his pocket. No doubt for me not to see his senior year photo. "And your name?" She turned to me her smile bright and perky.

"Elle Gray." She started scribbling down my first name before pausing at my last name. She snapped her head up now looking over me. What was this girl's problem?

"Are you Gabriel's . . . wife?" I think I was right to bring the pictures of Noah. Already I could tell it was going to take some convincing that I was indeed married to this wonderful man. She also said wife like she was surprised not to say husband. I inwardly cringed for my husband's sake.

"Yes." I showed off the ring. Silvery and beautiful. Briefly thinking about our drunken Vegas marriage. "Three years, almost four." I smiled at him. He forced a smile though didn't seem too pleased by Carmen's reaction. "How do you know my husband?" I grabbed his forearm letting the firmness remind me that he probably didn't have such awesome arms in high school.

"We had Chemistry together junior year. He was my lab partner." Carmen explained flicking her black hair back. She finished writing my name. A little heart next to it. "Helped me ace all my tests."

"We had history freshmen year. Art sophomore year." He reminded the girl who handed me my name tag. Unlike Gabriel I put it on.

"Oh right." She said as if trying to remember his face in both classes. "I forgot." She peered up at me smiling. "Well please enjoy yourselves. There is an open bar and buffet style dinner. It was nice seeing you again Gabriel." Carmen waved us along as two couples slunk in behind us.

"Weird." I muttered rubbing my fingers to the name tag over my breasts.

"That was everyday of high school for me." He held my hand tightly as we started into the hall.

"So class president was your lab partner?" I nodded as the room came toward us. It was large and there were more people than I expected. The buffet table circled the room half way. Tables were lined down the sides of a narrow dance floor. Nineties music hummed softly as a DJ mixed on stage. "What was that like?"

"She mixed up her elements a lot. I was pretty good in science classes so she basically asked our teacher if she could be paired with me." I muted a smile and laugh. "She was nicer than most of the people in my class, but she forgot about me after awhile. Not like I cared. I didn't really find her attractive." Right Gabriel had explained things he adored in a woman to me on our drunken wedding night. Blondes, boobs, and nice smiles. Carmen was neither blonde, big chested, and had very crocked wrong teeth.

"So anyone I should look out for?" I could tell Gabriel may have been bullied in school. Teased. Probably why he hadn't shown up to one of these things in a while. He pulled me over to the side where less people were.

"Pretty much everyone. Anyone in a letterman," He pointed out a man with blonde hair and freckles, a dark skinned woman on his arm laughing as she danced with him. "Is avoidable territory." I noted it. I looked at the food wondering what the budget was of the high school reunion. The food looked like it had been shipped from overseas.

"Carmen likes themes. Also I heard that she is a caterer now so I'm sure we can find something to eat." I smiled at him still holding his beautiful hand. We wandered over discovering that there was stations. Indian food. Chinese food. Mexican food. Italian food. Thai food.

"Did I blink and get teleported overseas?" Gabriel laughed hard at me kissing my temple. My heart fluttered hard. I wasn't really sure. "Okay seeing as I am starving I am filling my plate with whatever is good." I stepped toward the orange curry where it said Indian. "Follow my lead."

I placed some curry on my plate from India. A batch of refried beans from Mexico. Some lo mien from China. A little chicken from Italy. Gabriel had decided to stick with what he knew. Italian. I knew he loved Italian. So did I. When we were done we moved toward a table secluded from everybody.

We sat down Gabriel didn't mind getting up to get drinks when I asked. I wasn't going to drink just yet. Water was fine. There were moments when I missed stuff like this. High school. Other kids. I grew up without having the luxury of going to high school. Sometimes I missed that aspect of life. The thought of saying I was a cheerleader or I was on the chess team was never in my vocab. I never got a chance to be bullied. In The Company caged like an animal I threatened people and shocked. I was a bully. I wondered where I would have been in his high school. Would I have been a cheerleader? Would I have fallen for him all the same?

"Here" He handed me a bottle of water. I smiled up at him seeing he had a cup of bubbling cola. He sat beside her. "Remember you can drink all you want." I laughed at him hitting his shoulder.

"Gabriel Gray are you trying to get me drunk?" I question picking up my fork and poking him with it. He just smiled and laughed.

"Maybe." Blush shamed his cheeks lightly. "Maybe if we both get too drunk we can check into a room." He took my chin kissing me gently. Oh it was tempting. I kissed him when he pulled away.

"Tempting. Tempting." I almost sang. "We'll see where the night goes." As a mother I had the need to want to be with my child. I checked my phone before eating. No missed calls.

"He's fine Elle." Gabriel assured me putting my mind at ease. Didn't convince me.

"What if I just text Lulu? See if he-" His hand was stalling mine.

"If you text her he'll read it. You know how sneaky he is." Noah was beginning to understand how to read. Little books. Not too complicated, but I knew in no time he'd be reciting Shakespeare. He was my smart little boy. I nodded putting the cell away in my purse. He'd be fine. I looked down at the orange curry deciding to first try that. My fork hadn't even dipped into the orange goo when I heard the voice.

"Gabriel?" The voice was of a woman. We both turned at the same time. She was very pretty. She had a small square face with lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a shimmering green that would dazzle even the prudest men. Small square frames were plastered on her face. She smiled showing off pure white teeth. A smile that was more sweet than sexy. Her nose wrinkled in a way that showed her surprise to see my husband. "Gabriel!"

"Elise?" Gabriel got up from his seat and no I could see the hint of smile. She had on a black and white dress that was cut just below her knees. Her dark hair dripped down to her shoulders. I could see the freckles on the bridge of her nose as she hugged him lightly. I tried to smile, but was a little clueless. "It's good to see you."

"It's been a while." She admitted now looking at me. "Oh I'm sorry." She winced as if she had made a dangerous move. As if I were to attack her. "I'm Elise." She held out her hand as I stood up. I shook it. Her hand shake was light and fluttery.

"I'm Elle. Gabriel's wife." For some reason it sounded mean. Like I was telling her to back off. I didn't even know this woman from Eve. Gabriel looked at me for a moment smiling. He took my hand gently.

"Oh Gabriel I'm so happy for you." She actually seemed like she meant it. She turned around calling someone over I saw Gabriel's eyes go wide. A man was approaching He had light tussled brown hair atop a square handsome face. He had on thick framed glasses that reminded me of Bennet's. "Mark! Look who I found!" She motioned the man over linking her arm with him.

"Gabriel!" He hugged the man as my husband's body went ridged. Like the hug would somehow kill him. "It's been so long Gabe. How have you been?" He let go looking into my husband's eyes. Friends, maybe? Bad end to a good friendship? What did I know? High school was foreign to me.

"Good. Married now." He held my hand tighter raising it to show off out matching rings. "We have a son. Noah. He's three." He tucked his shoulders in shyly. "You two?" He sounded as if he didn't want to know. Like if he did his body would crumble apart.

"Married." The handsome nerd stated tucking his hands into his pockets. Ashamed? There was something I was definitely missing. "To each other." Ah, there it was. The sting where I felt my husband recoil. Almost in horror, but more like disappointment.

"We just had twins. Two boys. Michael and Matthew. So how did you and Elle meet?" Elise wondered smiling slowly as she hooked her arms with her husband. Uncomfortable behavior was lingering between the two men. Friends? Enemies?

"She came by the shop." Gabriel said before I could even open my mouth.

"You still keep that place up?" It was almost a laugh from the man. Elise gave him a dirty look. One I recognized as hush up. I hid a smile. "What do you do for a living Elle?" He looked at me smiling. He had a nice smile. Nerdy, but there was still some wholesome boy next door looks there.

"I'm a receptionist." It worked for my job. Basically I organized things at the Company. Paper work. Gabriel had this insane theory that I was unstable. I unlike him could not come to terms with being an agent. I had grown up an agent, but being a mother changed things. Seeing a child in need reminded me of Noah. I related things more to my own life. I felt guilty. He thought I needed some basic work. Four months of "basic" work got me jittery, but Lulu seemed to make things better. Gabriel lacked any partner so he mainly filled in or helped Luke and Peter out.

"So you still run the shop, Gabriel?" Elise wondered tucking her head toward Mark's shoulder. Gabriel stiffened beside me.

"Yes and I work at a social work facility." We weren't really sure what to call Helping Hands. Volunteer work facility? Group home for specials? We relocated those who needed to. Protected those who needed it. "Elle is actually a receptionist there." He smiled at me as if reminding himself he had moved on from whatever this situation was. "My job is to go around giving people what they need. Food, shelter, money. We set those who need it up with it."

"You really managed to do something so noble Gabe." Mark hit Gabriel's shoulder like they were the closest people in the world.

"Thanks." My husband breathed trying to smile. "Elle," He turned to me looking as if he were to explode. I nodded softly smiling. "Mind giving us a second alone? Maybe you can get yourself a drink. I'll drive home." Aw how could I resist him when he sounded so completely adorable?

"Sure." I said nodding softly. I proceeded to give my husband his time with his friends. At least I thought they were his friends. I could sense the tension building like an electric ball of fury.

One drink would be good enough. I went to check my phone to see if Lulu happened to call. Nothing, but the time. I peered back seeing Gabriel was looking out of the corner of his eye at me. Elise was busy touching his shoulder to make him pay attention to her and her husband. Her face was almost apologetic. I was going to need details after this was over.

Everyone had already gotten their drinks so there was no line. The bar tender was young with a smile for me. Like he had been waiting for me all night. He had dimples and a boyish look that would have given any girl goose bumps. Thankfully I had a man already.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" He asked like I was seven years old looking to get some ice cream from the ice cream man. I just gave a half smile trying not to laugh at his blood red bow tie.

"Got strawberry margaritas?" I wonder not bothering to look at anything they offered. He just nodded with a reply looking at my little fingers. He caught sight of the ring.

I moved to the side watching Gabriel from the distance as I waited for my drink. He was busy moving his mouth toward Mark who just nodded at him. He peered over at me for a second. My husband didn't go long without talking about me. His wife. The mother of his child. The woman who saved him from being a serial killer as a profession.

When he handed me the drink, cold and delicious smelling I asked him how much forgetting it was an open bar. We had already paid for drinks with admission. I made some kind of comment about getting hammered on the "free" alcohol. That's when the dogs swooped in.

"Hey," I took the drink to my lips as the older man spoke. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Darren Reynolds." He pressed his hand towards me. He had light brown hair that thinned out at his temple. He wore a dull black suit that looked as though it was worn out. He had on a bigger than he should have smile and was two feet too close to me.

"I wouldn't remember you." I stated taking myself back from the man. "I didn't go to your school."

"Ah that's why I don't remember you." He smiled like he was sure. I drank more watching him recoil his little grubbing hand. "I knew all the pretty girls back in high school." It was a complement as much as it was hitting on me. "So what's your name?"

"Elle." Simple answer. I didn't want to tell him who my husband was. He was a letterman in disguise. Maybe his jacket was lost in the scuffle of hardship. His receding hairline suggested it. I took another sip hoping he'd go away. He didn't.

"So are you here with a date?" He mused probably wondering if one of his friends had scored a hot blonde number as his girl. I hid a smile. If only he knew how I was married too. Actually I preferred if he didn't.

"My husband." I tapped my metal ring against the glass. "You?"

"Ah recently divorced." He smoothed the spot where his wedding ring used to be. "Doesn't help she's here. Former head cheerleader and all." Gloating now. I wanted to roll my eyes, but just nodded. "I bet you were a cheerleader at your high school. Probably got all the boys attention." I drank more. The glass was almost empty. I snuck a quick peek at Gabriel before talking. Good he was laughing. The tension between the three was gone.

"I was home schooled." I announced to the man. "Daddy wanted to keep me locked away from the hardships of the world." I stated hoping an overprotective father would shoo him away almost laughing because the Company was hardly a place to raise a little girl from hardships.

"He probably just wanted to keep the boys from taking his little girl away." He sounded as if he knew from experience. "But you got away from him anyway." He motioned to the ring. At least he acknowledged I was married.

"Do you have any kids?" I asked him wondering if my inkling was correct.

"Three. All girls. Thirteen, ten, and six." He smiled softly and I knew that he couldn't be a jerk talking about his little baby girls. "You?"

"One. Boy. Three." I downed the rest of my drink. He pressed his fingers to the stem.

"Let me get you another one." He insisted. "What were you drinking?"

"No it's okay." I said waving my hand. "Don't really think I should be standing by the oh so tempting bar any longer." He shook his head.

"Nonsense. You have a three year old. I remember that age. They run around like mad men." He laughed to himself as he called the bartender over asking for another drink for me. Bar tender remembered what I had.

"I also liked to give him a non drunk kiss tonight." I stated not really protesting. If need be I could tell Lulu Gabriel and I were staying at the hotel.

"You'll be fine." Darren insisted as the bar tender handed me another margarita. "So you said you were married to someone who went to school here?" I didn't nod because Gabriel was already hovering a bit between us. I sipped my drink. Darren turned and I saw his smug face smile. "Gabby!" I almost spit out my drink. "I haven't seen you in years." He grabbed my husband's head wrinkling his hair. Gabriel just sighed.

"It's Gabriel and yeah, hi Darren." I watched carefully at the inner action between the two. Gabriel didn't like this man. Darren probably teased him. I peered over at Elise who was peaking over. Seeing a confrontation.

"What have you been up to?" Darren asked slapping his back. Gabriel winced. "You look so different. No dorky little glasses anymore. Not even a sweater vest. You're a new man." Okay this was just pathetic. Gabriel was standing there looking like an idiot. A cute adorable idiot. My cute adorable idiot. I smiled almost laughing. He eyed me like I was going to be in trouble tonight. I didn't mind.

"Uh . . ." Was all Gabriel could say so I helped him a bit. I pressed my glass to the counter and went for him. My body molded in with his like it knew him so very well. He knew me well so he wasn't surprised as I pressed my body and lips to his. I wound my arms around his neck taking in his lips pressing my tongue into him. He welcomed me as I heard a slow little gasp behind me. He moved his lips equally as eager as mine. He broke smiling. I pulled at his bottom lip.

"Gone too long." I told him leaning against his shoulder before taking his hand.

"Sorry." He whispered kissing me a little less feverous.

"No way." Darren seemed shock by my sudden attraction to him. "That's what you like?" I guess stereotyping in his case was right. Jocks were dumb. I was sure he was one.

"He's my husband you ass." He made it sound like I was a slut. Like I kissed guys who weren't the man who had placed a ring on my finger.

"No," He seemed sure of it. Sure Gabriel couldn't get a girl like. "No way. He paid you to show up." Oh good I was a prostitute now. "Show he isn't gay." I was about three seconds from slapping this guy. Actually my hand was already raised. Gabriel held me back. Pretty sure he held back some sparks.

"Do not talk to my wife like that." Gabriel's tone rivaled Sylar's. Darren looked at me over. He saw the anger in my face. I reached into my purse for my wallet. I flipped it open showing off our son. Many photos of our perfect child.

"See." I hummed in huffed anger. I showed a picture of him newborn, one at his first birthday covered in cake, another when he was at the park on top of the tall side, and the last when he was dressed up like the Joker for Halloween. "Gabriel's eyes, my hair, little lips, little nose." I turned the pictures back to my face. God my son was the frickin' cutest. He made me forget about the prick in front of me. "Just one text." I insisted already sticking my wallet in my purse and going for my phone.

"Okay." He touched the top of my head as I headed back to our table.

He remained behind as I started texting Lulu. Just a little how is my precious little angel. I sat back realizing there was still food at my place setting. I munched on some looking at my phone. The background was Noah and Gabriel at the park with bright smiles. I looked around noticing some people were whispering looking at me. Some at Gabriel who was still talking to Darren. God I hoped he was threatening him. My phone buzzed in my lap singing a soft little humming tune. A Britney Spears song Lulu and I shared in common.

Merely excellent was written. Then it rang again. Noah says he loves you and Gabriel lots and wants to go to the beach tomorrow. I laughed because it was November. I texted that we'd try, but not in the water cause it was cold. I didn't get a reply before Gabriel sat down beside me with a sigh.

"That went well." I was looking down into my bag as it buzzed. I smiled mostly because I knew my little boy was going to say something smart to me. Lulu stated Noah wanted to wear big coats and walk on the beach. I replied with an okay.

"He used to pick on me. A jock in case you couldn't tell." He let his hand settle on mine. "I merely told him that you were my wife and if he had something to say about it I was willing to take him outside."

"Defending my honor, huh?" I kissed his cheek cooing at the notion. "My Gabriel is so brave."

"I think I could take him now. He basically called you a whore to my face. He backed off though. I think I have that vibe now. Don't mess with me." I remembered when he had the meek look and the look he had now. I smiled softly.

"That's what's so sexy about you." I ran my hand down the buttons on his chest. "I paused looking into his subtle eyes. "So did everyone really think you were-"

"Not everyone." He tuned in before I could finish my sentence. "I was so shy everyone assumed I was. Rumors went around about me. I ignored them." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about that. I moved on to something else.

"Did you want to talk about Elise and Mark?" I asked pressing my hand to his thigh. He looked down slightly swallowing. Sore topic, but I seriously had to know.

"Mark was my best friend in high school." Gabriel explained. "We met freshmen year. We were kind of . . . we were geeks." I smiled cozying up to him. "Elise was the new girl in school sophomore year. Moved from Belgium. Army brat, but she fit in with us nicely. She was . . ." He paused flushing embarrassingly. "My first girlfriend. Two years with her. She was my first . . . uh . . ." I actually think I got where he was going.

"I lost my virginity to her." I got part of the awkwardness between them. "I mean her parents were out of town and the liquor cabinet was open."

"Are you giving yourself excuse?" I laughed. Like he was ashamed he hadn't lost his virginity to me. "Gabriel, it's fine. You were too attractive not to be a virgin." I teased pressed my hand more against his thigh. Squeezing it just a bit. "If Daddy had let me out of the Company more often I wouldn't have been a virgin when I met you." I saw his Adam's apple bob. I remembered a few times during my assignment with him thinking how good he'd look naked or how good it would feel to press my lips to his skin or to his lips.

"Yeah, okay, but we only did it once." I huffed. He still wanted to give me excuses. "And we were kind of drunk." I rolled my eyes. Seriously I didn't care. I got a hold of him now. It was more demeaning for a girl to not be a virgin. "We didn't see each other after graduation. Broke up." There was a story there and I was about to hear it.

"Elise got invited to a graduation party and snuck me and Mark in. I somehow got separated from her. Lots of people. I started looking for her and someone said she went upstairs. She was in a room making out with Mark on the bed." Oh crap that was harsh. Girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend. "I cut them off from that point on. Didn't even try to let them excuse themselves. It hurt me a lot. Even now it does. Even though I have you."

"That's pretty terrible baby." I cooed linking my arm with his. "I can understand why it still hurt you. Even why you didn't want to come. Jerks getting married like that." I pouted and he laughed lightly. Very lightly.

"I got to talk to them. Got to finally explain themselves." I leaned in closer wanting to hear why two of the people Gabriel trusted most would betray him like that. I realized it must have felt awful when I betrayed him. "Elise liked Mark, but didn't want to say anything because she was going out with me when she realized it. They had hooked up for the first time that night." I shrugged probably not buying it.

"Mark's a geneticist." He nearly laughed out loud. I muffled a giggle. "They were on and off for a few years in college. Elise became a nurse. They got married two years ago after a year on engagement. They really looked like they wanted to let me know they were sorry for hurting me." I snuggled closer into him. He put his arms around me.

"So they want to be all nice and let our kids play together?" I asked seriously not buying the innocence. I could tell they hurt Gabriel and that wasn't going to go away that easily.

"I have their number, but I don't think it will come down to that. I like us the way we are. Just us." He said placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled looking over at a group of football players wearing their jackets from the old days. They were eyeing me up. I just giggled lightly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I only got eyes for you." I cooed pressing my lips to his opening my mouth softly to give him a dirty little kiss. He welcomed my tongue and taste. I shivered feel his hands curl around my thighs under my dress. Thumbs pressing against my panties. I gasped lightly into his mouth. "Does this mean we're getting a room?" I asked pressing my lips to his neck.

"I was counting on it." He breathed rubbing me very gently. Whether I was drunk or not I needed to remind Gabriel who he was. A man who was so much different than the boy he used to be. The man who I loved now and forever.


	23. GABRIEL GRAY: High School Reunion

**Author's Note:** It's back baby! lol It took me a while for this one because I was basically rewriting the last one. Keep had to go back and check who said what and when. But lots of incite in this on what Gabriel really feels. He tends to let things fizzle I realized. More to come after this. Also I recently started a live journal account i might put the bishop bunch or other things on. Already some syelle stories up there.

check out my live journal account whisper_queen

Enjoy!

GABRIEL GRAY: High School Reunion

Fifteen years away. I almost made it. I almost got the chance to never ever come back to this retched place again. Almost. Elle insisted on taking me or more like dragging me to my fifteen year reunion saying how she wanted to know what Gabriel Gray was like in his high school days. She went on about unappealing teen movie that involved nerds trying to get the attention of some young hot blonde.

I told her she was stereotyping, but she gleefully pointed out that the stereotype of nerd turned stud was actually a perfect fit for me. Though stereotypically the nerds didn't turn into serial killers to get the hot blonde with a thing for bad boys. Still she went on about how pictures of Noah would show anyone who dared to question my sexual prowess. I stated she was being rude in the car ride here only because I was slightly ashamed of the fact many people in high school thought I didn't like girls.

Elle was going to show off our son any way. I didn't mind. Noah was something to show off though so was Elle. Truthfully I was a little happy coming to the reunion. I wasn't coming back to high school the way I had left. I had left high school a lonely miserable loser with a scholarship to a local college. I was coming back a killer with a hot blonde wife and three year old son at home with our fire starting baby sitter. Not to mention the numerous powers I had obtained.

The reunion was at hotel. Charming I suppose. I smiled helping Elle from car remembering how Noah had insisted on hugs. Too many hugs and really despite showing Elle off I didn't want this night to last forever with my classmates. I hated high school and though rubbing the beautiful life I had obtained in all their faces seemed a wonderful thought I also knew Elle was a beautiful woman. And she was mine. I knew how they'd look at her. Want her like I always did. So I bribed our son. What harm did that do?

"Don't talk to anyone." I told her out of fear that if she spoke someone could be smitten with her enough to take her away.

I really didn't want to kill anyone tonight, but if I had to I would. Not speaking was for my own sanity and the life of everyone here. I was already on edge to begin with. Elle attracting the attention of a former classmate would just be letting the rabid dog off his leash.

"I'm going to have to." She insisted rubbing her fingers against my tie. I fluttered my eyes closed for a moment. The dress was not helping in my cause for not killing anyone who looked at her funny. I already hated everyone here. The Company was different. Those men actually knew not to mess with me. "Besides didn't you have any friends in high school?" I shrugged out of habit. She had asked me this question more than twice today and ever since I got the invitation. I wasn't going to admit to former friends unless I had to. "I'll behave myself."

I managed a smile. Mainly because the way she said it made her sound kind of cute and kind of sexy all at once. I kissed her forehead out of habit and because I was going to try and behave myself as well. We walked toward a table and I recognized the Hispanic women sitting at the table. It was amazing how fifteen years could not change a person. At least her smile.

"Hi," And her voice. It was amazing how memories flooded back at those words. Carmen Lopez had been a terrible lab partner who used to pass note to Tina Ortiz during class. Sometimes out of habit I'd work on her part of the lab as well. "Welcome to your fifteenth reunion. I'm Carmen Lopez, former high school president." She looked at me as if she was looking right pass me. Figures she would not remember me. If I got lucky nobody would remember. "Can I get your name?" She was looking at my wife now. Like Elle was once upon a time one of her buddies. The mindless sheep. I chuckled in mind only. Mark and I used to call them that.

"Gabriel Gray." Almost a sigh, but not quite there. She spun to me giving me bug eyes. Like she had suddenly realized we had shared classes and many one sided labs together. "Yeah hi Carmen." Elle pulled herself closer to me as if curious or to assure me she'd stick by my side all night.

"Gabriel, really?" Still an unbeliever she looked me over. I could see Elle didn't like it. So maybe my worrying was for nothing. Maybe Elle should be worrying, but then I saw a different look in Carmen's eye. Like she was seeing a living dead product. "You sure changed a lot." I almost laughed. A very incredible understatement. She looked to my wife for a moment and I thought I had her. Yes I have an attractive woman now. Millions upon millions of times hotter then you could ever be. "It's good to see you." I highly doubted that. Carmen only said that to me when she was worried about failing an upcoming assignment.

She gave me a horrible name tag and photo of me senior year. Dark hair combed back with just enough gel to supply a small country in hair product. A green sweater vest that my mother had insisted I wear as well as the hair gel and thick framed glasses I rarely ever needed. I looked like the definition of what people like Elle, those who were supplied stereotypes from movies, would call a nerd. I merely nodded, smiled and tucked it in my pocket. Nobody would know who I was anyway.

"And your name?" Oh good Carmen looked as though Elle was not my wife, but an escort. Like I'd ever be seen with a hooker. Who knew where they had been. Maybe I was just a massive control freak, but I preferred my women to have silver tongues not long tongue that could jam down a guys throat.

"Elle Gray." She squeezed me with pride as Carmen wrote down her name on a tag. I liked to watch the change in her face. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad if I had to encounter people like Carmen. Cheerleaders who rarely gave me the time of day. Soon Carmen snapped her head up looking Elle over. Again like she was an escort. I tapped my fingers on my wife's hip.

"Are you Gabriel's . . .wife?" So she put two and two together. She had gotten smarter since our time in Mr. Garrison's third period Chemistry class. Carmen let her eyes look over at me surprised. No wait she thought I was not into girls. I remembered. She had once tried to tempt me to do her paper with a picture of her breasts. I had refused because it was immoral and they were too small for my taste. Still were. Great so all these years she had been spreading the gay rumors on me.

"Yes." Elle showed off her ring like a good little housewife. Somehow she seemed so normal in that moment. Almost gloaty. "Three years, almost four." I forced a smile not too pleased to have figured out the rumors were started by her. Cheerleader least likely to fail at life and the only one remotely decent to me had betrayed me. Those who betrayed me hardly fared well if they weren't related or loved by me. "How do you know my husband?" She snatched my forearm feeling my bicep. I looked down with a questioning look, but she just stared at Carmen.

"We had Chemistry together junior year. He was my lab partner." I was shocked she remembered. Probably only because she had offered me that picture of her. I wondered if that's how the rumors of her videotaping her sexual experiments went around. They weren't real, but I only imagined what kind of pictures she had taken. Though I figured Chemistry was all she remembered. Unfortunately she was in more classes of mine then that.

"We had history freshman year. Art sophomore year." I stated as a reminder of how much I had to see her. She looked at me surprised I had remembered and she hadn't. For class president she had a horrible memory. Elle smacked her name tag on. On her chest laying on her breast. I almost groaned. Another reason for the guys to look at her chest.

"Oh right." Carmen was trying hard to remember which reminded me why she was not unpleasant. She actually tried at things in the social mean. She may have been nice to me for my smarts, but she didn't have to talk to me like I was a human being. Then again I was not the kid I was back then. I was an adult with lots more people skills. Most people in this world were not worth taking an interest in. Carmen was one of the many. "I forgot." She peered at Elle as if they were cheer buddies ready for a bake sale. "Well please enjoy yourselves. There is an open bar and buffet style dinner. It was nice seeing you again Gabriel."Sure it was. As nice as it was seeing here. She waved us on our way as Elle and I made our way far away from the woman.

"Weird." Elle almost appeared to be massaging her breast. Either my mind was making me see things or I really needed a night away from the constant need of work and hyper active three year old.

"That was everyday of high school for me." I took her hand to hold letting her in on my high school career.

"So class president was your lab partner?" She nodded softly and almost carefree like. I couldn't help, but stare at her. She was just so darn cute when she was curious. The room was large with buffet tables and nineties music I would have preferred not to recall. "What was that like?" I wanted to say a lot of things about her, but seeing as we were in mixed company I toned myself down.

"She mixed up her elements a lot. I was pretty good in science classes so she basically asked our teacher if she could be paired with me." I could see her lips twitch as she spoke. Apparently she found me very amusing in my high school days. "She was nicer than most of the people in my class, but she forgot about me after awhile. Not like I cared. I didn't really find her attractive." Somehow I had to tell her that despite how much I had already told her about what I found attractive in women.

"So anyone I should look out for?" I wondered who in fact Elle should try to avoid. Everyone came to my mind, but then again everyone could not be avoided. So I went with a more simple solution. I took her to where less people would crowd us.

"Pretty much everyone. Anyone in a letterman."I pointed out some jock I was glad I forgot the name of and a dark haired former runner up for prom queen. "Is avoidable territory." Elle found her attention drawn to the buffet. Another trait I liked in her. She had an appetite and was not afraid to show it. Though now that I looked with her the food did seem a bit over the top. How many different countries had Carmen set up?

"Carmen likes themes. Also I heard that she is a caterer now so I'm sure we can find something to eat." Somehow I heard that through a high school grape vine or something. Word got around as soon as the invitations were sent. Besides Carmen had a face book page for her business. Sometimes reports were not eagerly processed by myself. She smiled at me holding my hand like we were high school sweet hearts. Though I had heard the couple who was voted class couple had divorced and remarried recently. We wandered over and I saw her eyes go adorable and curious.

"Did I blink and get teleported overseas?" Cute again. It was hard to focus on the bad with my little wife being this comfortable with me. Maybe she was trying to calm my nerves. It was working. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Okay seeing as I am starving I am filling my plate with whatever is good." I knew she'd hit the Indian and Italian food hard. She had once tried to feed our son curry. He had spit up on me. I smelt like curry for a good week. It was a potent smell. "Follow my lead."

I did as usual follow her as she moved about the buffet tables. I stuck with Italian. Pasta and a bit of the antipasto. Elle had a regular United Nations of food on her plate. She led me to a table off away from everyone when we were done. My girl knew me too well. It was then that Elle declared she'd like something to drink.

I left my food trying to debate between getting her alcohol or water that she had asked for. We could stay at the hotel, but she wasn't shooting for that. Staying away from Noah for a night would kill her.

Though Elle could be as drunk as a sailor and I could be the sober one. Instead I managed to grab a cola and bottled water straying off some curious little looks from a short girl with green eyes and glasses. She smiled with a tall greasy haired man on her arm. I smiled back, but said nothing. I was sure she was Sophie, a girl who I had once done an English project with.

"Here" I handed her the bottle with a smile. I took my seat. "Remember you can drink all you want." It sounded more like a plead as she hit my shoulder.

"Gabriel Gray, are you trying to get me drunk?" She pondered picking up her fork. I just smiled and laughed.

"Maybe." It was amazing how she could still make me blush. "Maybe if we both get too drunk we can check into a room." Despite how much she wanted to go back to our son I could see she was tempted. I took her chin kissing her gently. She laid a little peck on my lips when my lips left her skin.

"Tempting, Tempting." She sang happily. "We'll see where the night goes." Of course she checked her phone. She had motherly instincts that never alluded her.

"He's fine Elle." I tried to assure her. It didn't work too well. Words were only words.

"What if I just text Lulu? See if he-" I paused her in motion hand.

"If you text her he'll read it. You know how sneaky he is." Elle liked to state Noah had Daddy's brains. He was already starting to read and the way Elle texted I was sure he'd know it was Mommy spending Lulu the texts. I was glad she put the phone away. Elle deserved to enjoy herself. Another reason I agreed to come here. Everything I did was for her or Noah. She started to eat as did I.

"Gabriel?" The voice was unhealthy, but familiar. I tried so hard not to wince as I turned. I had hoped to everything that was holy she wouldn't show. Not with Elle here.

Elle turned with me to look at Elise. She was still very attractive. She looked the same though her body was more full. Gained a little weight I guessed since the last time I laid eyes on that body. Her skin was tanner than the last time. Her glasses were small and new. Her eyes remained the same green that had dazzled me the first day I had met her.

"Gabriel!" She declared showing off a smile that I admitted I had missed. My heart felt like stone in that moment. She hugged me quickly.

"Elise?" I got up from my seat. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure what my face was doing. Was I happy to see the woman who had ruined my life? High school career and friendship? Not sure, but I had to admit it was good to see her. "It's good to see you."

"It's been a while." She looked to my wife. Still seated and pretty. "Oh I'm sorry." She winced. Same European apologetic gesture remained in her soul. "I'm Elise." She offered her hand to Elle. My wife stood and shook my ex's hand.

"I'm Elle. Gabriel's wife." Bless her soul she sounded jealous. Venom almost in her tone though I knew Elise wouldn't mind it. The woman had live in venom all her life. One venomous hot blonde was another to add to her list. I looked to her seeing that I was probably smiling by the way she glanced to me. I took her hand as an approval gesture.

"Oh Gabriel I'm so happy for you." She meant it. I knew Elise never hated me. She just didn't like me enough to break up with me to my face. I would always be bitter about that. Next came part two of the reunion. Why had I not guessed Mark would be here too? She had called him over.

Mark looked slightly older. He had on glasses that were not with him when he and Elise had made out on that bed at the party. He looked more intelligent then I had recalled. Maybe like a doctor. His glasses were very Bennet.

"Mark! Look who I found!" Like she had discovered a diamond in a sea of pebbles. I imagined my wife was slightly confused to this encounter.

"Gabriel!" He hugged me and my body turned to stone under his hug. I never knew how this remeeting would go. So far it was going not as well as I wanted it too. Back when I was first discovering my ability I imagined both of them with sawed off skulls. "It's been so long Gabe. How have you been?" A serial killer. I wanted to tell him and just go Sylar on him, though I knew this was not the way to go. Especially with Elle looking at me with wonder. She didn't know these people at all though I could only imagine what she was guessing. Wild imagination of hers.

"Good. Married now." I pressed my hand to my wife's nice and hard showing off the rings. Telling Elise I was far gone from being a begging little puppy if she thought that would happen. I felt like I was back in high school right now. "We have a son. Noah. He's three." I tucked my shoulders in out of habit. They made me fell so small. Me. Big serial killer returning to high school felt like a bug looking at my former friends. Traitors. "You two?" I could already guess what the next words out of their mouths would be.

"Married." Mark stated like he wasn't sure what those words would do to me. He tucked his hands in his pockets hiding his ring. At least he knew what he did was wrong. "To each other." I recoiled a bit. Only Elle would see it. It stung I had to admit, but I reminded myself Elle was my wife. Elle was a million times the woman Elise would ever be.

"We just had twins. Two boys. Michael and Matthew. So how did you and Elle meet?" Elise wondered hooking her arms with Mark. I could tell she wanted me to accept the fact I was no longer supposed to be angry at her.

"She came by the shop." I recalled our first meeting. When she had saved me from committing suicide.

"You still keep that place up." Mark chuckled and I remembered how we used to go there to hang out when my mom had it out to keep me away from the ills of the world. Elise gave him a dirty look. Something we often did to the sexually able woman who decided we needed to know things. "What do you do for a living Elle?" Good Elle could put some say in this. I peered to her smiling as Mark did. I hoped Elise felt jealous. Elle was four times the woman she ever would be.

"I'm a receptionist." I could think of a million other things Elle could put in as what she did for a living. She was a mother, a wife, a bad cook, but a cook none the less, a lover, and a confidant to most of the Company. One could even call her the staff counselor though she rarely admitted how much she helped people. Through the Company grapevine Elle and Lulu were the Company crushes. Though barely anyone admitted to crushing on my smoking wife.

"So you still run the shop, Gabriel?" Elise tucked her head toward Mark's shoulder. Now she was just showing off. I stiffened trying hard not to get the killing itch inside my body.

"Yes and I work at a social work facility." It sounded right. We helped people. Relocations, group homes, counseling. We helped more people out then most places probably. "Elle is actually the receptionist there." I smiled at her gladly imagining her in her short little skirt and tight white blouse sitting seductively on a desk. "My job is to go around giving people what they need. Food, shelter, money. We set those who need it up with it."

"You really managed to do something so noble Gabe." Mark hit my shoulder. Like old times almost.

"Thanks." I breathed trying to decide what to do next. "Elle," I turned looking at her as if my body we going to explode. I needed to take care of this problem without her judging me. Besides I might say some nasty things she would not approve of. "Mind giving us a second alone? Maybe you can get yourself a drink. I'll drive home." She beamed at me and I could tell she wasn't mad at me. Not yet.

"Sure." She nodded tilting her head going towards the bar. I smiled watching her. She did have a better body then Elise.

"Gabriel," It was Elise trying to get my attention. I turned seeing their expressions had turned into the ones I imagined they'd have next we met. Regret and forgiveness. "Why didn't you let us talk to you? We could have-"

"I couldn't." I looked at the two. "You know that. I wasn't going to let you embarrass me like that." I looked to Elle out of the corner of my eye. Elle only embarrassed me with affection which was never truly a bad thing.

"Gabe, you know it wasn't like that. That was the first time." Mark admitted and I actually believed him. He wasn't a liar. Elise reached out to touch my shoulder. Her eyes longing for forgiveness.

"Gabriel I'm really sorry we did that to you." She stated softly though it didn't help. "I liked Mark, but I didn't want to hurt you. I thought he didn't like me, but we hooked up that night. Only that night." Excuses were few and far between.

"We were on and off for a while before we got married. Met in med school. I'm a geneticist and Elise is a nurse. We were engaged for a year then got married. Only two years now." Mark wanted me to know him as if we would be good friends again.

"It turned out for the best." I shrugged softly. Elle was the best. I looked down at the silver band. "She's the best thing that could ever happen to me."

"And you got a kid now." Mark almost laughed. "To tell you the truth I always thought you'd be that kind of guy. Family man. Kid, wife, white picket fence." I chuckled remembering all those times Mark and I had talked about our ideal woman.

"I bet the sex is awesome." Elise noted in true Elise style. It panged me when I realized Elise had been the woman I had lost my virginity to instead of my wife. "She's completely gorgeous Gabriel. I never would have imagined you'd marry your dream girl." Blonde, breasts, tiny, girly, beautiful, mine. Elle was everything high school me ever wanted. "You son must be beautiful." I could see her eyes seemed to still feel something for me, but in truth I no longer was in love with her. My love for my family replaced anything else.

I dug into my pocket for my wallet. I had about three pictures of Noah. The photo they had taken of him after he was born. One of him on a tricycle a couple months ago and another of him and Elle posing in front of the statue of liberty. I showed him off to my former friends. Mark pulled out pics of his twins.

"Oh he's cute." Elise noted as Mark showed off the identical baby pics of the dark haired newborns.

"Your kids look like their Dad." I admitted peering with a smile at Mark. I could see Mark look over me at something.

"Might want to get to your wife." Mark noted as I turned. Damn, Darren Reynolds was hitting on my wife hard. Body language never alluded me. "Darren recently got divorced and is desperate. Remember that girl who accused him of rape." I stiffened in my shoes. Not that I though Elle couldn't handle herself, but I preferred to nip this in the bud. "Before you go off and play knight in shining armor here." He slipped me a business card. "In case you want to hang out." I thanked him and went to rescue my woman.

I didn't hear much of what they were talking about. All I knew was Elle seemed uncomfortable and Darren was liking how he made her that way. My murderous rage turned, but I had to behave for the sake of the evening.

"Gabby!" Darren declared the ungodfully awful nickname. "I haven't seen you in years." He grabbed my head wrinkling my hair. I just sighed because I knew if I did something else his throat would be slit within a manner of seconds.

"It's Gabriel and yeah, hi Darren." I just stiffened trying to get Elle away from the overly zealous man.

"What have you been up to?" Darren wondered slapping my back. I winced. This guy was going to die. Power or no power, but I'd have to get Elle away first. Maybe this was another reason I didn't want to come here. "You look so different. No dorky little glasses anymore. Not even a sweater vest. You're a new man." A new man that can murder your ass if you even look at my wife the wrong way. I tried to keep myself together. I found it hard.

"Uh . . ." Was all I could say. I wanted to tell him a lot of things, but with Elle there it would be hard. She'd either be mad or turned on. I couldn't decide. I heard a glass clang to the counter. I only looked up to see Elle press her body hard into mine. Her body curved to fit my shape as did her lips. I kissed her lips good and hard. The way she deserved. She wound her arms around my neck and I could feel her tongue slip inside my mouth. I kissed her like I meant it. I moved my lips with hers hearing the prick gasp. I wanted to do more. God how I wanted her, but I was good. I broke smiling. She pulled at my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Gone too long." She leaned to my shoulder before taking my hand.

"Sorry." I pecked her lips just staring into her beautiful face.

"No way." I restrained from sighing at Darren. "That's what you like?" What did he think my wife if jumped the bones of any guy she saw? Sure maybe back in the day when her father caged her like a lion in heat, but not now.

"He's my husband you ass." God bless Elle Gray. He just shook his head.

"No," Of course Darren like half the high school was sure I was gay. "No way. He paid you to show up." I gritted my teeth. Darren thought my wife was a hooker. "Show he isn't gay." Elle certainly looked like she wanted to slap him. Her hand was even raised up. I held her back as best I could. I took in some of her sparks.

"Do not talk to my wife like that." My tone was between Sylar and jealous Gabriel. Darren looked my wife over. I held back abilities and fists. Elle reached for her purse flicking the wallet open. She showed off the dozen photos of our son.

"See." She huffed anger. She was hot when angry. The photos varied like mine though she had more than me. Sometimes I'd catch her at work looking at the pictures smiling softly when I'd come in to ask her to go to lunch. She really did love him. It was almost amazing how much she adored him. "Gabriel's eyes, my hair, little lips, little nose." I could see how much she missed him in just one night alone. She tucked the wallet in her purse. "Just one text." She wondered taking her phone.

"Okay." I touched the top of her head as she left to the table. Perhaps she wanted me to kill Darren. I took my head to look at her changing my expression. "Who do you think you are talking to my wife like that?" My tone was venomous. Darren barely stepped back.

"I don't think she knows what she's doing." Darren almost laughed. "There has to be something wrong with her." I stepped forward deciding my ability needed some practice. I pinned his wrists to the wall. He didn't seemed phased.

"I know what you were like Darren." I hissed softly. "I know how many girls you used and mistreated, but I have never mistreated a woman in my life. She is perfect in case you couldn't tell." I grinned half way, but Darren went to say something. I used my ability to make him shut up. "She's mine and you better never speak to her again or I will make sure no woman on Earth will be able to tell you ever were a man." I stepped back looking at his reaction. Almost fearful. I just grinned slapping his shoulder. "Take care Darren." I walked back to the table where my wife sighing blissfully as I sat.

"That went well." Elle mused. Her bag buzzed and I knew she was talking to our son. I smiled a little. I decided to explain Darren to my wife.

"He used to pick on me. A jock in case you couldn't tell." I took her hand placing it on her thigh lightly. She was so warm. "I merely told him that you were my wife and if he had something to say about it I was willing to take him outside." Sure not exactly those words, but it was something Elle approved of.

"Defending my honor huh?" she kissed my cheek as a reward though I would have preferred more. "My Gabriel is so brave."

"I think I could take him now. He basically called you a whore to my face. He backed off though. I think I have that vibe now. Don't mess with me." She smiled almost turned on. I returned that grin knowing full well in a physical fight I could take him. I was much more buff now as well as powerful.

"That's what's so sexy about you." She ran her hands down my buttons. So maybe I would have to convince her to stay in the hotel room. She then paused looking into my eyes. "so did everyone really think you were-"

"Not everyone." I interrupted with ease. "I was so shy everyone assumed I was. Rumors went around about me. I ignored them." I shrugged not really sure what else to say.

"Did you want to talk about Elise and Mark?" She pondered. She pressed her own hand to my thigh as if trying to comfort me. I swallowed not really wanting to admit my flaws to her. Though she knew I had many.

"Mark was my best friend in high school." I explained. "We met freshmen year. We were kind of. . . we were geeks." I smiled cozying up to him. "Elise was the new girl in school sophomore year. Moved from Belgium. Army brat, but she fit in with us nicely. She was . . ." I paused getting a little hot under the collar. Weird to talk about things with other women with my wife. "My first girlfriend. Two years with her. She was my first . . . uh . . ." I wasn't sure if I could safely admit it.

"I lost my virginity to her." It was odd admitting it because I knew Elle had been a virgin when we had had sex in the Caulfield house. She knew what she was doing, but still there was that uncertainty about her. "I mean her parents were out of town and the liquor cabinet was open." For some reason I felt like excuses.

"Are you giving yourself an excuse?" She laughed at me a bit. I was. I wanted her to be my first. She was perfect. How could I have not want the first time I pleasured a woman to be with her? "Gabriel, it's fine. You were too attractive not to be a virgin." She pressed herself closer into my thigh. Squeezing as if reaching for something else. "If Daddy had let me out of the Company more often I wouldn't have been a virgin when I met you." I swallowed hard at that fact. I wondered how I would feel if she had had other lovers then me. Other men inside her. It hurt to even think about someone other than me making sure she was well pleased every day of her life. I shook my head out of her spell.

"Yeah, okay, but we only did it once." I assured her. I barely remembered it too. It was brief. Not that I was brief, but Elise tended to get off easily. "And we were kind of drunk." I had four beers and Elise had almost a whole wine cooler. She started touching and grouping me. Gave me a hand job before she started asking for me to do her. Being drunk didn't exactly make me a good Christian boy. "We didn't see each other after graduation. Broke up." I was ready to tell her.

"Elise got invited to a graduation party and snuck me and Mark in. I somehow got separated from her. Lots of people. I started looking for her and someone said she went upstairs. She was in a room making out with Mark on the bed." OI could tell she felt for me. "I cut them off from that point on. Didn't even try to let them excuse themselves. It hurt me a lot. Even now it does. Even though I have you." Mainly because looking at her made me remember once upon a time I felt loved. Then I was rejected. Even now the fear of rejection ate at me. Elle loved me and I loved her, but I always wondered if I loved her enough. On most days I knew I did. Just looking at her made me realize that.

"That's pretty terrible baby." She cooed linking our arms together. "I can understand why it still hurt you. Even why you didn't want to come. Jerks getting married like that." She pouted adorable and I laughed treading lightly.

"I got to talk to them. Got to finally explain themselves." She leaned closer as if to hear why they were the way they were. "Elise liked Mark, but didn't want to say anything because she was going out with me when she realized it. They had hooked up for the first time that night." She didn't seem to buy it, but I suppose it was over now. I had won so to speak. Elle was way hotter than Elise. And a lot better in bed. I preferred Elle's powers to Elise's method of scratching my back.

"Mark's a geneticist." I laughed remembering the Sureshes. Elle muffled a laugh too. "They were on and off for a few years in college. Elise became a nurse. They got married two years ago after a year on engagement. They really looked like they wanted to let me know they were sorry for hurting me." She snuggled into me. I put my arms around her smiling softly.

"So they want to be all nice and let our kids play together?" She asked probably thinking she preferred me to herself. As I preferred her.

"I have their number, but I don't think it will come down to that. I like us the way we are. Just us." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled looking over at of jocks. They were eyeing my Elle. She just giggled and I rolled my eyes. Guys and girls alike would always want her.

"I only got eyes for you." She cooed pressing her lips to my opened mouth. Her kiss was dirty as her tongue curled in and her soft lips nipped me. I welcomed her tongue and taste. Certainly my hands curled to her thighs under that pretty little dress of hers. Thumbs pressing against her panties. She gasped into my mouth as I played with her a bit. "Does this mean we're getting a room?" She asked pressing her lips to my neck.

"I was counting on it." I breathed rubbing her very gently. I needed and wanted her all at once. I wanted to please her. Make her happy. Make her feel loved. Like she always made me. No matter who was around or who tried to get between us I knew one thing in my life was certain. I would always love Elle. Always love my family. I would always want and worship this perfect woman.


End file.
